One Shot Collection
by Arthur97
Summary: One shot collection with a heavy focus on my usual pairing. New chapter may not be permanent. Also be wary.
1. Retreat

**A/N: Here it is. I plan to start dumping my oneshots here. I will remove them as I upload them here. So, there won't be anything new here for a while, but if you missed one or just want to reread, it should be good.**

* * *

"All units, prepare to fall back!"

The Shepherds were currently working to liberate Valm from the grip of Walhart. To accomplish that end, they were employing hit and run tactics to strain their supply lines. This convoy in particular was quite large so Robin had split the Shepherds into three groups: one led by Chrom, another by Frederick, and another by himself. They struck quickly and surgically until they had exhausted their momentum and the cavalry got organized which signaled that it was time to fall back under the cover of ranged attacks.

"Chrom," Robin yelled as his team met up with the exalt's "You ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah, everyone looks rea–wait," he paused and looked over his troops, "Where's Lucina?"

"With Frederick's group," Robin answered as he parried a Valmese soldier's lance.

"No she's not," Chrom deflected another blade swing, "She was with my group."

"I didn't order that," Robin shook his head, "So where is she?"

"I don't–there!" Chrom pointed off to where Lucina had found herself cut off from the others. She was fending off her attackers for the time being, but even she had her limits.

Chrom was ready to rush off to save his daughter when Robin stopped him, "You're too important to winning this war to risk yourself like this."

"Get out my way, Robin! She's my daughter; I can't just leave her!"

"I never said to leave her," Robin flung a ball of electricity at an approaching soldier, "I'll get her while you get the Shepherds to safety."

Chrom opened his mouth to object, but Robin beat him to it, "You have other family to think about, Chrom, I don't. I'll get her back safely, now go!"

Chrom reluctantly agreed and led the other Shepherds on their retreat while Robin barreled through the oncoming Valmese. He grimaced the whole way. He knew that she was protective of her father, but to break protocol so severely. If she was not his best friend's daughter and best chance they had at surviving in the coming months, he might have been tempted to court martial her royalness. He had half a mind to try anyways.

Admittedly, she was doing pretty well when he got there, but she was getting bogged down. Robin made an opening with an Arcfire and called for the princess to follow him. They made a break for the forest that they were to take refuge in, but as they were running a unit of Valmese cavalry began pursuing them. Knowing that they would never out-run them, Robin pulled the princess to the side and made for a patch of forest that was much closer.

As they were running Robin took notice of the clouds overhead. It looked like it might rain, which would have worked in their favor. That was of course, assuming that the cavalry had not run them down yet. Fortunately for them, the cavalry was still not fully organized yet so they were able to make it to the tree line successfully.

After they were a decent distance into the forest Robin unleased an Arcwind spell to disrupt a portion of the forest to cover their tracks. Once he was done, he led the princess in the opposite direction of the rendezvous point.

"Should we not be going the other way?" the princess inquired as Robin led the way.

The tactician did not even look back when he answered, "That's what they'd expect. We'll just have to meet them later."

They kept on a slightly slower pace through the wooded area until Robin was confident that they had lost their pursuers. Soon though, it started to rain. It was light at first, but it soon started to pick up in intensity, and while it would help hide their tracks, they did not need to stand out in it all night. Soon Robin managed to spot a small cave to seek shelter in, though cave may have been a generous term. It was somewhat cramped, but it kept the rain out for the most part.

"We should sit out this storm," Robin surveyed the surrounding forest, "We can meet up with the others along their route."

"I should get back to –ngh," she stopped to clutch her side. Robin had not noticed during their escape, but it seemed that she had not gotten out of her fight unscathed. She had traded in her old attire for a more armored version in part because there was no more need to keep her identity and gender secret, but there were limits to what armor could do. Those limits were especially prominent in the red stain on the side of her uniform.

"You're hurt, you should rest."

"But, my father–"

"Will be fine without you for a day or two. Right now you should be more concerned with yourself." Robin told her as he tried to inspect the wound. From what he could tell it was fairly deep, but it did not look life-threatening so long as they stopped the bleeding.

"I can manage," she tried to get up again only to be stopped by the tactician.

"No, before we do anything we need to stop that bleeding. Give me your cape." She looked at the man momentarily before resigning and undoing her cape and handing it to him. He proceeded to tear it into strips to use as bandages. He was no medic by any means, but he had taken the time to learn basic first aid so he was able to apply the makeshift bandages with little trouble.

"There, that should do until we can get you to a healer."

"Good, now we –" Robin stopped her from getting up once again.

"First of all, we don't need to go anywhere in this storm. Secondly, you should rest and recover."

"I can manage," she reiterated causing the tactician to sigh, "I must protect my father."

"I get, Chrom's important, but pulling stunts like you did today will only cause problems."

"I must protect him, and I cannot trust the others to do it."

"Why is that?"

Lucina froze. She had said too much. She knew her father's murderer was in all likelihood a Shepherd, but the question was which one. The tactician himself had soon found himself high on the list of suspects, but he and her father were like brothers. She found herself unsure of who was responsible and as such, she found the list of trustworthy people dreadfully short. However, the man before her did at least seem trustworthy, and he would likely demand an answer anyways.

"My father was betrayed," she started slowly, "By a friend."

Robin gave her a hard look, "I see. So that is one reason why you so adamantly insist on protecting him yourself. You don't trust us." It was not a question, and Lucina's reaction served to confirm it. "Lucina, I understand that you want to protect your father, but today when you were surrounded, he was ready to charge after you. In doing so he would have put his life, and the fate of the world, at risk. Also, what if your team had needed your support?"

"I-I did not mean to put anyone in danger," She looked down at the ground.

"Maybe not, but you have to consider the consequences of your actions," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head before continuing in a softer tone, "I understand your desire to protect Chrom, but sometimes the best thing you can do is to make sure that the plan succeeds. Besides, he isn't betrayed until after the Valmese campaign, right?"

"Correct," Lucina nodded slowly.

"Then can you at least trust us until after this is over? You have every reason to distrust us, but perhaps you could suspend your suspicion until after. Or at least fake it."

She mulled it over in her mind. She wanted to be able to trust them, but she knew that her father's murderer was among them. However, this man had shown clear concern for the Shepherds; maybe he could be trusted. He knew them better than she did so he may be able to help her in her search after all.

"I will trust you," she started, "However, I want your help in discovering my father's murderer."

"Alright, fine, but you have to start following orders like the others. Deal?"

"Very well," they shook on their truce. As part of that last stipulation, they stayed the night in the enclave. Robin kept watch while the princess recovered her strength. He cast a small glance at the slumbering princess before looking back to the drenched forest. He was happy that he had finally made some progress with her. He did not want to underplay keeping Chrom safe, but if she kept distrusting all of her allies then there was a good chance that she would end up getting someone killed, such as herself. At least she seemed willing to trust him somewhat now; it was progress and he would take it. Who knew, maybe they would even become friends.

 **A/N: Just a thing I thought up. I may do more with it if I can think of a good continuation, but as it stands it is a one-shot.**

 **I am leaning to putting my Smash stories on the backburner in favor of more Awakening stuff (apparently serious stories just don't do well there). I may need to work on my fluff writing, but the next one is more serious; less fluff.**


	2. Enduring

**A/N: Sorry, forgot to update at noon. I skipped _A Little Frivolity_ as it technically has more than one chapter. Thanks to Xetton for favoriting the collection which reminded me to add another one.**

* * *

Robin was an outcast. It was not always so, but once his true heritage came to light, the Shepherds almost unanimously turned their backs on him. A few were not quite as harsh and he was still important so they kept him around, but almost everyone distrusted him. Almost.

For reasons that the Shepherds could not fathom, Lucina of all people stuck by his side. Given her background, most expected her to react the harshest of all, but, no, she stayed loyal. She anchored him when he was emotionally assaulted on all sides; she kept him stable.

It was not until just before the assault on Grima that the others learned the truth: she stayed with Robin because she loved him, and they had been secretly wed. Chrom was particularly unhappy with the arrangement, and many Shepherds accused Robin of having seduced the princess, perhaps even with some foul dark magic. Despite Lucina's protests to the contrary, they resented him more than ever. If he was not so integral to their survival, he may not have survived to fight that final battle. As it stood, he was forbidden to fight by the princess' side.

When Grima tried to break Robin, Lucina was the only thing that kept him strong, and with that strength he shattered Grima's hold and escaped. When the time came, Robin risked himself to slay the foul dragon. Unfortunately, not even this act of selfless act was enough to remove his taint in the eyes of his comrades as they celebrated their victory; all but one.

Lucina felt no pleasure in this victory, for, to her, it came at far too high of a price. He did not deserve what he had endured, and she mourned the injustice and the loss of her one true love. However, it was not so simple.

For she not only loved the man that the others had turned their backs on, she also carried his child. When her parents found out, they urged her to give up the child, but she refused. However, they were adamant that she give the child up; so she left. She departed for a secluded part of the country and eventually came across an incredibly rural village where she met a kind elderly couple who ran a small shop together.

They took her in and cared for her like she was their own. When asked about how she had ended up there, she simply told them that her husband was missing in action and that her family had not been very approving of him. It was an explanation that they accepted and continued to help her through the remainder of her pregnancy.

When the time came for her to give birth she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named the girl Morgan; Robin always liked that name. As Lucina looked down at little Morgan asleep in her arms, she finally felt happy again. She had not given up hope for Robin's return, but in the interim, she would keep their child safe.

And so she did. Morgan grew into a chipper young girl. Under the care of her mother and the elderly couple who by that point had informally adopted the two, Morgan thrived while Lucina learned the shop inside and out in order to help out. The couple-the Dolans-eventually handed the shop over to her. They had no one to leave it to so they left it to the closest family they had: the pregnant stranger who had wondered into town one day.

The day that they died was one of sorrow for the princess. She had grown close to them in the few years that they had known each other, and she too had thought of them as family. Their deaths made her long for Robin's return even more.

She thought of him often. She kept the memory fresh, and it helped that she had Morgan. It was true that she was a constant reminder that something was missing from their lives, but at the same time, she was a reminder of her father and that she could not lose hope that he was alive and would come back. So she did not. She went about her business as usual knowing that she could not go looking for him with Morgan and she refused to leave her behind; she would have to be content with taking care of their little girl.

Morgan was playing behind the counter with her mother while she tended to something when she heard the little bell above the door ding as it had so many times before it. She called for her customer to wait for a second as she finished her task. Once the little trinkets were in place and dusted, she turned around to see what her customer desired. When she got sight of her patron, she dropped the old dust cloth in surprise as her words failed her.

Before her was that old tattered cloak that he had been forced to wear once stripped of his title. The cuffs were frayed and the stitching worn from the rigors of combat. The man was standing in front of the counter seemingly just as memorized by her. The two looked each other in the eyes as tears started to fight to escape before they embraced. They remained there for what felt like ages as they held each other tight when the little girl asked who her mommy was hugging.

Lucina smiled at the girl, "Morgan, this is your father."

 **A/N: I could have made this even sadder, but I figured that I should do a happy ending.**

 **I have added four options to my profile, so check those out and tell me what you want to see. I do have another idea or two, but they're not posted.**

 **Oh, and as for questions about a happy epilogue for Who, What, Where, When, Why, and How, as I said, I had an idea (using each question from both of their perspectives) but it had some issues when I actually tried to write it. Plus, I think the last chapter has a decent enough ending.**


	3. Going Somewhere?

**A/N: Don't worry about all this old stuff. I assure you, I am working on something new for October. It's not one of the profile stories though. It's planned to be a four part special.**

* * *

It was a dark night-perfect for sneaking away undetected. The lone figure dashing from cover to cover and expertly avoiding guards had already snuck _into_ the castle before, surely she could sneak out.

It was not that she was a prisoner there. No, she could leave at any time she wanted. The problem lay in all of the baggage that leaving would have entailed. Some would almost undoubtedly try to convince her to stay, and they may very well succeed if given the chance. It was certainly a tempting proposition, but, no, it was not her place; it was that child back in her room in the castle's place.

She could not make her sister leave, but she felt that she had intruded enough. As much as she wanted to stay, she decided that she could stay no longer. So she snuck into the child's room and gave her a few parting words that she doubted that she would ever recall, and she left with a small stash of supplies.

She had navigated the maze of corridors and guards with efficiency as she finally came to the secret passage on the outskirts of the garden that she had used to sneak in those years ago. She searched for the hidden handle to open the door in the undergrowth. Once she found it she opened the old door and was about to go in when she was interrupted.

"Going somewhere?"

Lucina quickly turned around with her hand reaching for Falchion out of reflex until she saw who it was, "Robin, what are you doing out here?"

Robin came closer from his hiding place in the shadow of an old oak, "I thought you might try something like this," Robin positioned himself directly across from the passageway, "And this seemed like the most logical way out."

"How did you know I would leave tonight?"

"Because I came back. Now you feel as if your duty is complete and that you can leave. Am I right?" Lucina did not say anything to answer the question, but she refused to look him in the eye.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to force you to stay if that's what you're asking," Robin said as he kept his hands in his pockets on this chilly night, "If you truly want to leave," he pulled his right hand out and gestured to the passage, "then leave. I won't get in your way, _but_ if there is even the slightest bit of doubt, I urge you to reconsider."

"Robin, you know that I cannot–"

"Yes, I know all about your fears of contaminating the past, but, Lucina, the 'damage' is done. You saved the world which is irrevocably different than the future you experienced. We are in uncharted waters here, Lucina. You are a part of our lives, and you will be wheher you're here or not. Leaving will not undo all the time you've spent with us. I consider you a friend, a good friend, and I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I want you to stay, true, but I this is a decision that you will have to make on your own; I won't force you."

Lucina said nothing, and she still refused to look him in the eye. Robin sighed, "Well, it's getting late," he looked up at the clear sky, it was a beautiful night, "I guess I should turn in. It's been a long day." He flashed the princess one more hollow smile before turning and walking back to the castle. Lucina looked back at the passage and then at the retreating figure of the man.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She did not know what to say, or what to do. Up until that point in her life she had almost always had an objective. At first it was to keep those under her alive. Then her goal became to stop Grima's awakening. After Robin's disappearance it became finding him, but now, now she did not know what to do.

Robin walked slowly to the dining room for breakfast. After last night, he was not thinking about food though. He hoped that he had done the right thing, but he could not help but wonder. He did not want her to leave, but he also wanted her to be happy. So he left the decision up to her. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he put his own happiness ahead of hers? Still, thoughts about her permeated his mind as he looked at the door to the dining room in dread-dread of who would not be there, but he made himself open the door regardless.

However, upon entering the dining room he was greeted by a full family. Chrom was at the head of the table with Sumia on his right tending to baby Cindy with Cynthia sitting next to her, and a young Lucy on Chrom's left. What really caught his eye though was who was sitting next to Lucy.

"There you are," Chrom turned to look at the tactician before gesturing for him to join them, "Well don't just stand there, take a seat." Robin complied wordlessly and took a seat.

"Care for a biscuit?" his neighbor offered him.

"Sounds good," he smiled; Lucina smiled back.

 **A/N: To clarify, Robin had just been found post game.**

 **In any case, this is a bit of a preamble to my next story. Yes, I have more or less decided on my next project (I've already started on it).**


	4. Sparring

**A/N: Good thing I still have a while before October with work getting...aggravating. Also, don't forget to vote on stories!**

* * *

Training was an important part of any soldier's life, and the Shepherds were no different. However, daily training had become something of a spectacle to many Shepherds, and even to the common soldiers. People would flock to the sparring areas to watch the action and get a brief respite from the war they were fighting despite watching more fighting.

Some drew bigger crowds than others. Lon'qu was a crowd favorite. He had only lost to three people in the Shepherds, and one of those was a rather new recruit. When Chrom first bested him though, it had caused quite an uproar. Still, the stoic swordsman remained one of the best fighters in the Shepherds and drew a large crowd with his unique style.

Frederick also drew in good crowds as there was a certain pleasure in hoping that one's drill sergeant would be defeated. Those defeats seemed to come more often as of late as the Shepherds honed their abilities, but if the soldiers got too sure of themselves, then he was more than able to remind them who was the better soldiers as he had been known to take on up to ten at one time just to show them that they were not yet Shepherds and still had much to learn.

However, the biggest event was, by far, the bouts between Chrom and Robin. Robin had proven himself in single combat against almost every other Shepherd, and was widely considered one of the strongest and most skilled people in the army. Chrom had likewise proven himself on and off of the battlefield to be a great warrior. As their reputations grew, so did the attendance of their friendly sparring matches.

Robin found himself in the middle of one of those said matches at the moment. He evaded to the left as Chrom swung hard to his right. Robin took a swing, but Chrom blocked it and pushed him back. Robin deflected the stab that he almost knew was coming.

There was something about their bouts that he never told anyone-not even Chrom: he threw the matches. Now, at first he genuinely lost, but as he grew stronger and more skilled, he eventually got to the point where he could have actually bested him. However, he realized that it did the soldiers good to see their "invincible" leader that could even best their "legendary" tactician in combat. So, for the sake of morale, he made sure that he never won. He kept it close to be sure; having a strong tactician bolstered morale as well, but he would always stop just shy of winning.

So when he saw Chrom swinging for his lower abdomen on the right side, he brought his sword down just a little too slowly to block the wooden blade and braced for the pain. And the pain certainly did come as Robin sprawled out on the cold soil. Chrom really did not seem to understand the concept of pulling strikes.

"You alright?" Chrom offered a friendly hand to show that there were no hard feelings.

Robin hid the pain as best he could and took the hand, "At least you didn't go for the ribs," despite his joking tone, he was still at least partially serious. Yes, they had healers, but that did not mean that broken ribs were pleasant.

Chrom laughed it off though and gave him a friendly, if not rough, pat on the back seemingly oblivious to the pain that he was in. To be fair, he had gotten quite good at hiding his discomfort. Even the most observant of the Shepherds could not discern when he was in pain if he did not want them to know. There was no sense in worrying them over something minor while others' lives hung in the balance. He would simply wait his appropriate turn.

As the crowd dissipated, he turned to leave-he really wanted to rest his side-when he came face to face with one remaining Shepherd who did not look very pleased. He was a master at disguising his emotions when he chose to, which made it all the stranger that one of the most socially awkward Shepherds seemed to be able to see right through him as of late, or maybe he was just imagining things.

"Lucina, is there something I can help you with?" he asked as lightly as he could manage while his side continued to ache.

She simply approached him while still looking displeased until she was within arm's length, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Robin tried not to grimace as he spoke; the pain distracting him from fully exploring what she meant by her statement.

"You let my father win," she stated assuredly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Robin, we both know that you can react much faster than you did there. You are a better swordsman than that display showed. This is not the first time I have noticed such behavior. Why do you do it?"

Robin looked around. The training ground were deserted as the regular soldiers went back to the common area and the Shepherds went about their business as the sun was setting. Sighing he realized that she would not relent and that he was found out. So in a whisper he told her his reasoning.

"I see," she replied as she took in his explanation, "But do you not set him up for failure by letting him win?"

"I make sure to make him try, and he does not shirk his training."

"But why fight him at all? You just end up injured."

"Maybe, but it does the soldiers good to have a little respite. If that means that I have to put up with a little soreness, then so be it."

Lucina suddenly seemed a little less sure of herself as she looked to be struggling with what to say next, "I-I think that you should give it your all next time."

"What?"

"You rarely cause harm when you defeat your opponents, Robin, so he will be fine," it was true. He usually stopped himself just short of a "fatal" blow as he did know the concept of pulling strikes.

"Lucina, I don't know. I don't know how it might affect morale."

"Surely it would not be so devastating," she rebutted before she slightly huffed out her next words, "You should at least do it for your own health. You keep getting hurt, and a hurt tactician is not good for morale either."

"I can hide it," he told her as his side continued to flare in pain causing her to sigh yet again.

"I know you can, but I-" she hesitated momentarily before deciding to continue, "I do not like it when you do. You do so much for this army, and I think that you deserve not to be hurt. But if you will not do it for your own sake, then please do it because I am asking you. I may have not right, but I ask this as a…friend."

"I will…think about it…for a friend."

That seemed to placate her for the time being, "Thank you," her face was oddly enough slightly flushed, "Oh, and do please get that checked," she said referring to his soon-to-be massive bruise before excusing herself. His gaze may have lingered a little longer than was normal before he turned himself to go his own way. He did need to get this tended to.

Two days later, Robin found himself in another sparing match with the Ylissean prince. Lucina's words rung through his mind as he carefully fought the prince still undecided. He glanced out into the crowd and saw her hard glance. Their eyes met and Robin knew what he would do.

Chrom swung hard for a finishing blow which would usually work, but to the surprise of most in attendance, Robin blocked it with a determination in his eyes rarely seen off of the battlefield that even made Chrom pause for a moment, but a moment was all that it was as Robin soon forced him back into action.

Chrom went on the offensive again, lunging at the tactician, but he had seen that technique many times before and deftly deflected the blow before going in for his own attack that the ruler barely avoided.

With gritted teeth, Chrom continued his assault with a little more caution. Robin was not really struggling to block, deflect, or evade the strikes though. He had an especially analytical style of fighting which meant that the longer he fought an opponent, the better he became against that opponent, and he had been fighting, and losing to, Chrom for quite some time to the point that he had memorized most of his patterns. Honestly he could say the same for most of the Shepherds. It was his job to know how they fought and place them accordingly after all.

So when Chrom came at him with a vertical slice, he knew exactly where to move and how to counter. The crowd fell silent as Robin held his practice blade less than an inch from the prince's side.

The two combatants met gazes before Chrom answered, somewhat surprised, "I yield."

There were murmurs from the crowd and Robin immediately began to realize that perhaps he had made the wrong decision when Chrom patted him on the shoulder with a wide smile on his face, "Not bad."

The soldiers seemed none the worse for the wear as they chatted amongst themselves excitedly as they went about their business. Maybe he gave them some much needed excitement. Besides, maybe it would also do them some good to know that their leader was mortal himself.

The tactician managed to escaped the congratulations and commotion as he hid away inside of the strategy tent. He remained there looking over documents until Lucina walked in. They had not talked since the fight due to his hasty retreat.

"Lucina," he politely greeted as she sat down across from him and he set the papers down.

"I would like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For granting me my favor."

Robin smiled a little, "Lucina, your favor was for me not to get beat up."

"I know, but I just hate seeing you…injured. So it helped soothe my concerns."

"Well, you're welcome. It means a lot that you care so much."

The princess went red from his comment, "I-it was nothing."

"Well, all the same, thank you."

"You are welcome," she replied with a slight blush.

They sat alone in awkwardness before Lucina excused herself. His smile dropped after she was gone. He should probably stop spending time with her-he knew that-but he was already too far gone it would seem. Today's events seemed only to confirm that, and it showed that her sway over him-whether intentional or not-was significant. He was usually so good at keeping his emotions away from his tactical decisions, but if she was in danger…could he?

Sighing, Robin stood up. He needed to get a bite to eat. He would have to sort out his feelings, but he was not sure if he could. Surely they would only lead to trouble no matter the case. Though, try as he might, this seemed to be one battle that he could not win.

 **A/N: This story may have more impact if you know how I characterize male Robin (yes, they have different personalities. It's subtle but there). I have him as a fairly reserved guy who can usually keep a reign on his emotions. So the fact that Lucina was able to get him to act with his heart rather than his mind says something.**

 **Also, I tried to lighten him up a bit in this one. I also characterize female Robin (Reflet for ease) as much more…bubbly and less introverted. So I tend to keep Robin kind of dry to avoid getting the two mixed up, but I think I may have been overdoing that to the point that Robin was a little…boring. He is supposed to be sarcastic, but I suppose I struggle to find a balance. So let me know what you think about his character.**

 **That said, I kind of want to do more of these little one-shots or short stories, so if you have an idea you want me to try don't hesitate to send it by me. I may even start a collection (adding new stories can be a pain).**

 **I'm also thinking of taking up a side project over in the Smash Brothers section (if you don't go there, I can't say I blame you) that is strictly fighting. Of course the Smash Bros. section is…well, yeah.**

 **On a side note, if you are wondering who I pair Reflet with, well, I don't actually have one for her. Not in Awakening at least. A lot of people do Chrom, but he has Sumia, and I just never really found a guy who I really liked her with.**


	5. Strange

**A/N: Skipping _Family Relations_ for the time being due to it being an alternate pairing. I may add it later.**

* * *

Life around the Shepherd's camp was relatively normal, all things considered. After several months of rest, the Shepherds were on their way to Plegia to meet with Validar. Robin definitely had some trepidation about the meeting, but he still found reasons to smile throughout the day.

Most of them were connected to the princess that was sitting across from him. Without even trying she made him smile whether it was by her wonderment at the simplest of things, her beautiful smiles, the way she stuffed her face like a wild boar…wait, what? That was not normal, nor was it smile worthy.

Robin did a quick double check to see that, yes, the usually elegant princess who ate every meal with a certain amount of grace was devouring into her plate of…food with reckless abandon. He was not even sure what all she had put on there other than the fact that she seemed to have picked double portions of everything and slathered a lot of gravy on top. The rate at which she wolfed it down was also alarming; she might end up choking herself at that rate.

"Um, Lucina," he started quietly only getting a very unlady-like grunt in return, "You might want to slow down. No sense in risking choking yourself."

That seemed to finally get her to come up for air, "Sorry, but I was just really hungry."

"I can see that. What all did you get, anyway?"

"Oh, just some stew and some lambchops with a side of gravy and some sort of pickled item which tastes wonderful. Want some?" She waved…whatever had been pickled in front of his face.

"No thanks, I'll pass," so she got literally everything on the menu including the mystery pickled…stuff that they had been trying to get rid of since they left Ylisstol. Even Stahl dared not touch that stuff. At least not after the first day.

"Lucina, how long have you been so hungry?"

"I do not know. I just suddenly felt like I _had_ to eat something."

Strange. "I see."

"Relax, Robin. I was just hungry, and it actually tastes surprisingly good."

"I'll just have to take your word for it."

* * *

While strange, Lucina's sudden appetite on its own was not a matter of major concern, however, she started to exhibit other odd behaviors.

"So we should be there within the week," Chrom said as he and Robin met to discuss their plans for when they reach Plegia over breakfast.

"At least we're making good time. We should–"

"Hello Robin, father," a rather happy version of a familiar voice called out, "Good morning."

"Uh, good morning?" Robin responded in confusion. She had been happier lately, but not this happy. This was not normal levels of happy.

"Lucina," if Chrom noticed the abnormality of the situation, he did not let it show, "How are you doing?"

"Just wonderful, father! It's such a lovely morning, and I get to see you, mother, Cynthia, my friends, and, of course, Robin." She said his name in a much too blatantly affectionate way making the tactician nervously glance at Chrom whom they had not yet told about their relationship.

"Robin?" Chrom just gave an amused smile clearly not figuring out the true meaning of what she said, "Why would you mention him specifically over your other friends?"

"Because he and I are m–," Robin quickly intervened at this point.

"Lucina, can I have a word?"

"Of course," he quickly led her out of the tent leaving behind a rather confused Chrom.

Once they were a sufficient distance away Robin stopped, "Lucina, why were you about to tell Chrom about us? I thought we agreed not to tell him until after we stopped Grima."

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy," she suddenly took a turn for incredibly sad as she started to sob some, "I'm sorry, I was not thinking."

"Shh, it's okay," he comforted her despite having no idea what was happening.

"Thank you, Robin," she quickly recovered and pulled away once again smiling wide. While he was glad to see her no longer sobbing, this was getting increasingly strange, "I promise to be more careful in the future," and before he could say anything else, she skipped, yes, skipped, away. Something was definitely not normal.

* * *

The next morning, Lucina looked decidedly less exuberant. In fact, she looked downright exhausted.

"Lucina, are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from where she looked about ready to collapse onto the table, "I just did not seem to get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares?"

"No, I was overcome by extreme nausea. I spent a good portion of the night hovering over my chamber pot."

"Oh," that was both kind of gross and alarming, "Maybe you should see Lissa."

"I do not want to bother her," she rubbed her stomach, "But I think I may need to."

* * *

Robin was definitely worried about Lucina given how she had been acting, and especially with the revelation of her nausea. He found it hard to focus all day while waiting for a report on how she was fairing.

However, when he finally spoke with her again, she was awfully evasive. She insisted that she was fine, but refused to give him a straight answer. Still, he decided not to push the matter. If she was fine, she was fine…but what was she hiding?

* * *

Those concerns were quickly forgotten after their visit to Plegia Castle. Needless to say, things did not go their way. After running with their tails between their legs out of the capital, the Shepherds made camp near one of the few lakes in Plegia.

It was during this time when Lucina finally approached Robin, "Robin," she spoke meekly as she came up beside him, "How are you holding up?"

"Not good," he replied curtly. Honestly, he was in no mood to talk, even to her…maybe especially her. Not when he could be used against her.

"Do not blame yourself for actions you had no control over."

"I should have fought harder. I should have been able to stop him. Maybe you'd all be better off without me."

"Stop that right now!" she was surprisingly forceful, "You are not some tool to be used, and it is not your fault what happened. I will not have my husband and the father of my child to be stuck in self-loathing or thinking that we would be better off without him!"

"Lucina, I…wait, did you just say father of your child?"

All of the anger suddenly vacated Lucina's face as she realized that she did indeed just say that, "Umm, yes."

"H-how long have you known?"

"Since I went to see Lissa about my nausea…" she replied weakly, "It was a lot to take in, not to mention bad timing. I was not sure how to tell you."

"How long?"

"Lissa estimated six to eight weeks."

"That explains some things. So, I take it she knows now."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to keep it a secret, but–"

"No, I'd rather she knew than to start thinking the worst."

"So now can you see why I was so upset? I love you, Robin, and our child needs a father. So never speak like that again!" There was definitely still some pregnancy talking, but Robin could tell she was sincere.

"Right, right, sorry," he breathed as he let this news sink in, "I'm going to be a father," he smiled, but then his mind drifted elsewhere and his smile quickly faded, "We're going to have to tell Chrom, aren't we?"

"That'd be nice," Robin flinched at the decidedly masculine voice.

"Chrom…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he crossed his arms, "So, when were you going to tell me that you had seduced my daughter?"

"It's not like that. Come on, Chrom, do you really think I'd do something like that?" he said while backing up the whole time.

"I didn't," his hand rested on Falchion.

"Yes, father," Lucina intervened, "Robin was a perfect gentleman."

"And yet he did not even bother to tell me or Sumia about this little relationship."

"We were going to…"

Chrom continued to slowly stalk the backtracking Robin, "Just couldn't wait to get into bed, could you?"

"What? No! We, I, was afraid of how it might be perceived among the Shepherds," Apparently for good reason, "And it seemed like poor timing. We were going to have a ceremony once the war was over."

"So, you seduced my little girl and tricked her into marrying you at the first little shack you found, huh?"

"N-no, I…" Robin sighed, "I should just run, shouldn't I?"

"Sounds good."

Robin shot a glance at Lucina, "Go, I'll talk to father."

Somewhat reluctantly, Robin made off for camp under the fierce gaze of Chrom. Once he was gone, Chrom started chuckling leaving Lucina flabbergasted.

"Father! What is so funny?" Whatever was so amusing, she did not see it.

"Sorry, but he was asking for it."

"What?" then it clicked, "You were faking?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm more than a little upset that neither of you told me," Lucina looked down in shame a little at the comment, "But you seem to care for each other. And you are married at least…right?"

"Yes! Of course! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"Sorry, sorry," Chrom lifted his hands in defense, "Just wanted to make sure."

"He did not actually seduce me father," she huffed, "To think that I would be so easily swayed."

"I said I was sorry."

* * *

After a few more days of hazing, Chrom finally relented and gave Robin and Lucina his blessing under the stipulation that they have a proper ceremony after they stopped Grima and not just stopping by a priest. As mad as Chrom wanted to be at them for not telling him and just stopping by a quick legal marriage, he understood why they did it. War was uncertain and there was no guarantee that they would both survive to have a fancy ceremony, and they had received some backlash to their relationship so it seemed Robin's concerns were somewhat valid. He was just glad that they did at least get married.

Still, having Robin as a son-in-law…might take some getting used to.

 **A/N: I don't think I'm too good at comedy writing without going full ridiculous. With that said, the premise for this came from an idea I had where Lucina would experience extreme pregnancy side effects do to the fact of combining the exalted bloodline and…whatever Robin's is, but then I realized/remembered/learned (not entirely sure which it was) that the child's blood never mixes with the mother's so…yeah. Also, I don't know the full effects of pregnancy so I went with some that I could think of.**

 **I should be doing some more smaller projects before jumping into my next big one so keep your eyes peeled.**


	6. Reckless

When word reached the Shepherds of someone impersonating Chrom, they quickly determined that something had to be done about it. Frederick was able to send them in the right direction, but the group was said to be heavily armed. However, that was not likely to be much of a problem for them especially with Robin at the helm.

Personally, Chrom was probably the least concerned by this development, but he could understand how it could be problematic to have someone sullying his name. Honestly, he was just looking forward to a nice evening of relaxation, but it seemed that that would have to wait.

He mentally prepared himself as they approached the field where the imposter's forces were waiting. Another battle. Just because he was good at it, did not mean he enjoyed it. He was sick and tired of war, yet it seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

Chrom grit his teeth and clenched Falchion's hilt. Self-doubt was unlike him. Only at his most vulnerable would he ever dare let it show. He was their leader, they would win. Of that he had no doubt.

"Shepherds! To arms!"

Chrom once again found himself lost in the flow of combat. It happened from time to time when he was feeling a little low. He would often plow ahead when in such a state as he did not think, he just fought. Fortunately, Sumia, Lucina, Robin, or whoever happened to be nearby at the time would watch his back.

He was so invested that he simply did not care as the dirt, sweat, and blood caked over his features making him harder to recognize at a glance. He cut a swath through the enemy line until he was beset by a pegasus knight. She was rambling about something, but he paid her no mind. Instead, he focused on knocking her out of the sky.

She was surprisingly skilled, but when he was like this, few could stand in his way. With a swift blow as she swooped down to attack, he easily dispatched the pegasus. She refused to give up though as she charged valiantly with her lance, but in the end, Chrom was too good to be bested by a grounded pegasus knight.

She was injured, but refused to give up. Sighing, Chrom marched forward to finish it, but before he could, he found himself face to face with his daughter.

"Father, stop!"

"Wha–" he pulled back as he caught his bearings.

"Cynthia, are you okay?" Lucina quickly turned her attention to the girl.

She knew her. Why did she know her?

"Lucy?" she looked up weakly at the princess, "I found father."

Lucina said nothing in response and called for a medic. Father. She said father. Chrom's world began to spin as everything fell into place. He was instantly pulled from his warrior's rage. Lucina carried Cynthia away as Chrom stared on with dead eyes.

"What have I done?"

The imposter was defeated, but Chrom had contributed little after that. He quickly made for the medical tent after the battle was over, but he did not go further than the entrance out of shame. Lucina was already there and Sumia was not far behind him. He dared not say a word. Lissa said that she would make it, but still…

How could he look any of them in the face? He was reckless. He should have stayed with the group and he should have seen the signs. What kind of a father was he?

The leader of the Shepherds remained uncharacteristically distant the rest of the evening, though none could really blame him. He avoided everyone late into the night. He did not feel like sleeping at the moment anyway. His wanderings eventually led him to outside of the medical tent. She was hopefully asleep by now, but he needed to see her.

Finally getting a good look at her, he could definitely see her mother in her which just made his heart wretch all the more. She was peacefully asleep which gave him some peace, but his thoughts were still plagued with grief. What if Lucina had not stopped him?

"I'm sorry," he knew that she could not hear him, but he had to say something, "I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I truly am sorry. I should have been more careful," he gave a loathsome scoff, "Guess everyone was right, I am far too reckless."

"Dad?" she stirred, "What are you talking about?"

"Cynthia! I–"

"Why are you apologizing?" was she awake after all?

"Cynthia, I almost killed you."

"Well, I was fighting on the wrong side, you had no way to know."

"That's no excuse," he shook his head, "I should have been more careful."

"But you were just being a hero like you always do. I was the one who goofed. Besides, I'm fine."

There was something wrong about the child consoling the parent to him, "Cynthia–"

"No! I won't hear anymore of this. You're a hero dad! Even the best heroes make mistakes. I don't blame you, so why should you blame yourself?"

"Because you're my daughter and I love you. If I had–"

She smiled a little, "I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes, "You know, if you really want to make it up to me, you could always call me by the nickname you gave me when I was little. I'd love to hear you say it again."

"Oh, and what would that be?" If it made her feel better, he would do almost anything.

"Call me your Pega-Pony Princess."

"Er," well, that qualified as almost anything, "I love you, my Pega-Pony Princess."

It was embarrassing to even utter those words, but to see that smile on her face made it all worth it. He was just glad that she did not hate him. All in all, things could have been much worse. He was grateful that they were not, but he would have to more careful in the future.

At least he did not have any more children that he did not know about…probably. Maybe he should talk to Lucina about that.

 **A/N: Idea courtesy of Qorilazo.**

 **Well, it looks like** _ **Then and Now**_ **is next. I'm still trying to settle on what point to actually start the story in the timeline since I probably do need to build up Robin and Lucina's relationship first. At least to some point.**


	7. Loss

**A/N: Skipping _Ancient Evil._ Spoilers and whatnot, plus it goes against the theme.**

* * *

Robin rushed through the castle gate sparring the guards no mind as he rounded corner after corner on his way to the infirmary. He had been out shoring up some villages' defenses against bandits when he received the message that Lucina had gone into labor. It presented a cause for concern given that she was not due for another month so Robin packed up and rode non-stop for Ylisstol.

He nearly toppled over Lissa when he finally approached the infirmary, "Lissa! What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine. She's sleeping right now."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, "That's a load off my back. Well, since she's asleep, I'll go see Lucina. She must be exhausted." After finally calming down, Robin noticed Lissa's troubled expression, "What's wrong? Is she asleep too? I'll be quiet."

"No, it's," she restrained a sniffle, "Lucina suffered some…complications and she…she did not make it."

"W-what?" Robin felt his knees go weak and his stomach churned sickeningly.

"She died, Robin," the words struck Robin in the heart, "There was nothing we could do. She passed away about a day ago," Lissa gave him a look of pure sympathy, but he was too numb to feel it.

"Where is she?" Robin's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Robin, are you sure that–"

"Where is she?" His voice was not much louder, but it carried a firmness that would not be denied.

"I-in her old room. From before you got married."

He left without a word in a mad dash. He did not think, he did not feel, he just ran. He ran until he was outside of the princess' old suite. His hand trembled when he moved to open the door, but he had to see. Forcing himself to open the door, he entered her room and his heart sank.

There, in all the finery befitting a princess, Lucina lay with her hands crossed over her chest. Robin's legs finally gave way as he approached the bed. She looked so peaceful, as if she were just asleep after a long day, but there was no breath in her chest; no steady rising and falling that he had become so accustomed to when he woke up early and could not bear to wake her.

He reached for her hand and took it in his own. It was cold. So very cold. Tears started to stream that he had not even realized were building. He had not even gotten to say goodbye. He wept bitterly as he leaned his head against their joined hands.

Robin did not know how long he had stayed there until the undertaker and his assistants came the next day for the funeral. With a little coaxing, they did manage to get him to leave, but he then just began to wander the castle halls aimlessly.

He felt so hollow. He could not think, he could not feel…he just was. No one said a word to him as he wandered about; they did not know what to say. What could they say? Any words would feel shallow and hollow. They did not know what he was going through. They still had their families.

It was not until it was time for the funeral that Robin finally stopped moving. It was a full royal ceremony, but Robin paid the extravagancy no mind for his eyes were focused solely on the casket being carried down the aisle. He did not even know who was carrying it. All he knew was that the love of his life was inside, and she would never leave.

He was on the receiving end of many of the typical "I'm sorry for your loss," type of sympathies, and he knew they felt for him, but he was just numb to it all. He just could not bear it, so he simply defaulted to not feeling at all. He spent the next several days after the funeral just like that. He functioned as if automatically. Never speaking, rarely eating. He spent his days in his room, alone.

Finally, Chrom decided that something had to be done, "Robin," he knocked on the door, but got no reply; not that he was expecting one, "Robin, I'm coming in, ready or not."

The first thing Chrom noticed upon entering the room was the smell. It reeked. Robin had clearly not been keeping up his hygiene which just added another element of concern for the tactician huddled in the corner.

"Robin," he picked the man up to his feet, "Come on, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Why not?" he looked at the exalt with dead eyes.

"Because, you have people who care about you, Robin, and we don't want to see you like this."

"Well," his eyes shown with a flicker of emotion, "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad, _buddy_ , but in case you didn't notice, I lost my wife!"

Chrom grit his teeth, "You think I don't know that? You think we're not in pain too? I had to bury my daughter, Robin."

"But she was my _wife_ ," Robin spat back, as he regretted letting any emotion through as now he felt the deluge threatening to break through his walls, "She was my wife," he repeated in a softer tone.

"I know, and you have more reason to grieve than anyone, but you also have a daughter now. Have you even been to see her?" Robin looked down in shame giving Chrom his answer, "Don't tell me you blame her."

"No, of course not," Robin hastily replied before pausing and replying in a much softer tone, "I blame myself."

"What?" Chrom knew Robin had a tendency for self-blame, but this was…

"Think about it," Robin said too coolly as if he had already accepted the cold hard reality, or at least whatever version of it that made him the villain, "If she did not marry me, we would not have tried to have a family, and she would still be here. I killed her, Chrom. I killed your daughter. I killed my wife. I killed that little girl's mother…she deserves better than me."

"Robin, don't be ridiculous. What happened was a tragedy, but it's no one's fault. And no matter what you believe you're at fault for, that little girl needs her father."

"She _needs_ her mother."

"Well, you're all she's got," Chrom rebutted firmly, "And I know Lucina would want you to take care of her. To be a father."

"I robbed Lucina of her time with her family, of her happiness. What right do I have to be a father to another?"

Chrom furrowed his brow before something on the end table caught his attention. He picked up the blue bound book and handed it to Robin, "I doubt Lucina saw it that way. Lucina loved you more than anything and I'm sure she didn't regret a moment of your time together. If you won't take my word for it, take Lucina's."

Robin's fingers fumbled as he grasped the book, "You may blame yourself and even think that she would have been better off without you, but take a look in there, and I'm sure you'll see that she would not have been happy without you."

Robin was too busy staring at the nondescript log in his hands to notice Chrom leaving him. In his hands was Lucina's journal. Robin had taken to keeping one in case he suffered another bout of amnesia and kept on even after learning the cause of said amnesia and that it was unlikely to reoccur. Lucina had seen him writing in it and had decided to keep her own after the battle with Grima.

Almost afraid of what he might find, he opened up the curtains to his room allowing the sun's rays to permeate his dark quarters for the first time in days. Once his eyes adjusted to his first major does of sunlight in days, he sat down and cracked the book open.

 _This is my first journal entry. To be honest, I am not entirely sure what to put in here, but after seeing Robin work on his, I just wanted to keep one of my own. Perhaps it is a sort of homage to him while he is gone. I admit that I do almost feel closer to him while writing this as silly as it may sound._

Robin smiled a little as he read that. She always was worried about appearing silly, but he honestly loved it when she lightened up. At times he would actively go out of his way to bring out her childish side.

He decided to read on a little more.

 _It has been three months since the battle with Grima, and still no sign of Robin. Others are starting to give up hope, but I refuse to believe he is gone. He promised me that he would always find a way back to me, and I believe that he will hold to that promise. No matter how many people give up on him, I never will…not again._

Robin's heart swelled a little at just how much faith she had in him, but at the same time it fell due to what he put her through. Not to mention that apparently that incident after their escape from Castle Plegia was still weighing on her. Was she still feeling guilty about that when she…passed?

 _Five months and still no sign of Robin. I still believe he will come back, but I do wish he would come back soon. I miss him, and I know I was not the wife I should have been during the war. Perhaps if I had just done the small things more often. How many days went by that I did not even tell him I loved him? What if…what if his bonds were not strong enough to survive because I did not show him how much I truly cared for him? No, I cannot allow myself to think like that. I will just have to make up for it when he does come back. He_ will _come back._

"Oh, Lucina," he whispered to himself through his tears, "You were always perfect the way you were. I knew you loved me; just like I knew how much you had on your mind. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Though, he knew the answer: she knew he would blame himself. She always did look out for others.

 _It's wonderful! Robin finally returned yesterday! I did not write an entry since I was too excited and preoccupied, but he finally came home! I was ecstatic to see him, and he seemed none the worse for the wear thankfully. Now, we can finally start living our life as normally as we can. I just wish I could properly express how happy I am. It seems I am finally being allowed some happiness._

Robin gave a sincere smile. He remembered that day. He felt so bad for leaving her, but she held no grudge and showered him with attention for the next week. It was like the honeymoon they never got to have. He was truly happy, and he was glad to see that she was as well.

 _I learned some…interesting news today from aunt Lissa when I went to see her about my upset stomach. Apparently, it was not an upset stomach. It would seem that I am…pregnant. It is both exciting and terrifying at the same time. What do I know about being a mother? Will I be a good one? I wanted a family, but I wonder if I am ready for it. Though I suppose I shall find out soon enough. I do wonder how Robin will react though._

Those words were so bitter to him now. She would never get the chance to prove herself as a mother or to see the family she so wanted grow and prosper, "You would have been a great mother…I'm sure of it."

He read through the entries up until the day she went into labor and stopped upon seeing that there was one entry after that day. It was addressed to him.

 _Dearest Robin, aunt Lissa kept trying to dance around the issue, but I could see it in her eyes-I have seen that look too many times: I'm dying. She eventually relented and admitted as -much. I know that you will find some way to blame yourself, but I ask you not to. Every day with you made enduring the nightmarish landscape of my future worth every moment. I did not tell you nearly enough, but I love you more than anything, and I would much rather live a short life with you than a long one without._

 _I expected to die on a battlefield somewhere or to die of starvation or thirst in my youth, but bringing a new life into this world seems like a much better way to me-a more purposeful way. And what a life it is. Just looking at her, I know she is going to grow up smart just like her father. I wish I could see her grow up and mature. I wish I could get to know her and be the mother to her I never got, but I know you will be a wonderful father to make up for my absence._

 _My time is growing short. I am already feeling lightheaded and I know I am not long for this world. I just want you to know that I love you, and I am sorry I did not tell you enough. I do not deserve you. Even after I pointed my blade at you, you were quick to forgive me, and I am sorry for that again, it has weighed on me, but you never held it against me. I would ask that you find someone who makes you happy again, but much like myself back then, I doubt that you would agree. We simply love each other too much. I just wish we had more time, but the time that we did have was wonderful. I love you, and I cherished every moment._

The last few words were blurred by falling tears as Robin slowly closed the book and rested his forehead against it, "Why? Why couldn't it have been me instead?" the tears fell freely, "She needs you, Lucina. _I_ need you. You were my everything. You _are_ my everything," he wiped his tears, "But I'll try. I'll try and raise her into the young woman you knew she could be. I'll try to do you proud…my love."

* * *

Robin edged into the dark room. He felt around until he found what he was looking for. He looked down at his daughter peacefully asleep in the crib. He admired her there for awhile until he heard the door opening.

"Oh! Robin," Sumia, who had been tending to her while Robin was mourning, whispered, "I heard someone in here, and I thought I should check on the baby. I was hoping it was you."

"She's beautiful," Robin did not take his eyes off of her.

"She is," Sumia gave a light smile, "Have you given any thought to a name?"

"Morgan. Lucina always liked that name."

"It's lovely."

"Thank you," Robin finally looked at his visitor, "For taking care of Morgan. I wasn't a very good father to start, but…I want to be one for her."

"And I'm sure you'll be a good one," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "And I know this has to be harder on you than any of us."

"I don't know too much about being a parent. I do hope I can count on your help and advice."

"Of course. Anything to see my granddaughter grow up big and strong."

"You hear that?" he turned back to the crib, "You may just make it with Grandma's help."

Sumia looked at the new and heartbroken father then at the motherless child. They would need each other, but they would get through this. She just knew they would.

* * *

Robin stood back up and looked over the grave with its newly acquired flowers, "It hasn't been easy, but I think I'm learning." He laughed a little, "Morgan's been getting into everything lately. Just the other day I caught her getting into my tomes. Good thing she can't use them yet, but she's smart just like you said; it probably won't be too long before she figures it out. Might have to hide them."

"But she's strong too, just like you. In time, I may just have to test her for Falchion though I hope she never has to use it. When I look into her eyes, I can't help but see part of you in her. She definitely going to be beautiful too, but it also means I'll have to fend off the boys that much more when she's older."

His face fell a little, "I miss you. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I wish you could have lived to see Morgan grow up, but I'm doing my best. I'll make sure she knows all about her mother. How kind, brave, and beautiful you were and everything in between."

He looked up as the sun settled overhead, "Well, I should get going. Sumia's watching Morgan and she can be quite a handful. Especially with Cindy and Lucy," he gently moved his hand over the top of the marker, "I'll be back next week."

He solemnly walked away from the marker in the royal cemetery that read: She challenged her fate, and she won for all mankind. Here lies Lucina, warrior, daughter, wife, and mother.

 **A/N: So…sad yet? This is actually a bit different than the original idea. Mostly, Robin doesn't sink into alcoholism and end up in a bar fight with Chrom when he comes to talk some sense into him.**

 **As for why Lucina did not tell someone to tell Robin to read her journal, she wrote that when she realized she probably would not be there when Robin made it back, so she slipped out of consciousness shortly after finishing it.**

 **Anyways, so how was my attempt at an emotional piece. A little cliché probably, but hopefully it kept your interest. And don't forget to vote on a bigger story. If this one gets enough attention, I may do one about Robin and Morgan's lives.**


	8. Happiness

"I don't know," Robin leaned back in the chair outside the changing room, "I'm not sure it's 'you.'"

Lucina looked down at the plain white dress and then back at the tactician, "You do not like it?"

"I never said that," he rose to his feet and approached the princess, "But I don't think it's something you want."

"Oh," she blushed and adjusted her hair, "I have been told that my sense of fashion is…unique."

"It is," he moved her hand and looked her in the eyes, "But that's just something I love about you."

She blushed like a schoolgirl before reclaiming her hand, "I may have seen something more 'my style.' I'll be right back."

"No rush," Robin smiled as Lucina went to forage through the modest clothing shop. She had lost track of how long it had been since Robin had disappeared or when she found him again, but she was enjoying each and every minute of it even if it had probably only been a few days.

They were en route to Castle Ylisse to tell everyone the good news, but Robin had insisted on taking their time. During their relatively slow journey, they had grown closer than ever before. It was not long before Robin had officially proposed after they had talked around the matter for so long. Of course, she accepted almost immediately. She was ready to settle down and live a relatively normal life-all thoughts of returning to her own time forgotten. She was happy.

Finally finding the bright pink and orange dress, she hurried back to the changing room. She could not wait until Robin saw it. Yes, she was happy indeed.

* * *

"Two rooms, please," Lucina put the money down on the counter, but the innkeeper looked at her strangely.

"Two? You sure about that, miss?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. It is inappropriate to share a room with a man that is not my husband."

"Okay, okay," the poor man lifted his hands up in defeat before grabbing the keys and putting them on the counter, "Here you go."

Lucina grabbed the keys with a huff, and turned to Robin as she walked to where the rooms where, "Really, why is it that every innkeep we meet seems to think we should share a room? It's indecent!"

"Maybe they just think we're married," he leaned in closer as they walked, "We do look nice together, and we actually will be married before long. Besides, nothing actually has to happen just because we're in the same room."

"True," she blushed again, "But I think we should remove ourselves from temptation. As you said, just for a little while longer."

"Alright, alright," Robin pulled back to normal distance, "Well, here we are. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, my love."

"And you as well."

* * *

Stopping by a quaint diner, the two decided to have a little date night as it were, "You know," Robin looked over the menu, "I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't go back to Ylisstol."

"What?" Lucina put the menu down. That Robin would even suggest such a thing was…

"Think about it. We could run off, elope, and live a nice quiet life together. Don't you want that?"

"But what about father and the Shepherds?"

"They'll always be dear friends, but in the end, they gave up on me," It was true that Lucina was the last to hold out hope, but to simply let them continue to think he was dead…

"We should at least let them know you are alive."

"Okay, okay," he yielded, "It was just a thought."

They were saved from further conversation by the waiter coming by to take their orders, "Hello hot stuff," Robin groaned in his chair, "What'll it be?"

"Um, I will have the roast chicken."

"Alrighty," he leered a bit too hard at her.

"Yeah, excuse me," Robin tried to distract him, "I have an order to place too."

"I'll be right back," he walked back into the diner.

"How rude!" Lucina was ready to storm the diner, "I will speak with the owner."

"Wait," he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back into her chair, "It's fine, really. I'll just get something in town."

Lucina still looked angry, but she ceded to her lover's wishes, "If you insist."

"Thank you. It's really not worth it anyways," he smiled.

* * *

They finally arrived at Ylisstol after about three weeks despite it being a one week journey. It was nice to be home again, but Lucina felt oddly nervous about meeting her parents. She chalked it up to the fact that she would also be telling them that she was engaged to her father's best friend, but it gnawed at her regardless of the fact that they knew that they were courting.

Robin insisted on keeping his face hidden so he was not recognized too early, but Lucina alone was easily enough to get them into the castle. They led her to the dining room where she was told that her parents waiting.

Lucina breathed in and Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Somehow, he seemed privy to her unexplained tension, but he did know her better than anyone, "It needs to be done."

Lucina pushed the door open with one last breath. Inside were her parents who gave her little time to react before embracing her. She, of course, returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back," Sumia pulled away with Chrom, "We were so worried."

"I am fine, mother, and I brought someone with me."

"And who would that be?" Chrom folded his arms not sure if he liked that idea.

"Hey," Robin walked in causing Lucina to smile.

"Surprise."

Chrom and Sumia shared a confused glance, "Uh, honey, what is the surprise?"

"Robin of course. We would have been here sooner, but we took our time."

Both of her parents faces darkened as Sumia put a hand on Lucina's shoulder, "Lucina, honey, Robin died. Remember?"

"What?"

"I know you gave up on him, but he's right here! He survived just like Naga said he might!"

"Lucina," Chrom spoke with an even voice even though his eyes spoke his true pain, "No one's there."

"What? Of course he is! He's–" she turned to prove her point only to see nothing but air causing her words to die in her throat and her whole body to go cold.

"We found his body four weeks ago," her father explained, "You were devastated and ran off, remember?"

"I-I–" her mind raced. She saw the body flashing through her thoughts. It had been too much. She left Ylisstol. This last bit of trauma on top of her already hard life finally started to take its toll. She forgot why she was out there until one singular thought came to mind: Robin. She had to find Robin, and then she did. She found exactly what she wanted to find.

"Honey," Sumia tried to comfort her daughter, but Lucina pushed her hand away. She ran again until she entered the royal graveyard. She had to see for herself, and, sure enough, there stood his memorial standing tall.

She collapsed on the monument. She started to weep. He tried to stop her from coming back. Some part of her mind knew that if she did come back, she would never be truly happy again. Her fantasy was a fragile one, but it had made her happy. It may have been an illusion, but she was happy.

Now, now she was forced to live without him-she was doomed to a life of what could have been. She was denied her chance to finally be happy.

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this. In any case, I've more or less decided to scrap the October story. What this means, is that I will be moving into the winner of the vote sooner than suspected. It was actually a tie between two stories, but after talking it over with someone else (well, chatting technically) I've decided to go with Dark Reflections.**


	9. Minor Imperfections

Robin looked up from his dreary paperwork upon hearing a knock on the door. Eager for a break, he beckoned his visitor to come in, and he was elated at who had come by. Though, he still could not help but smile at the fact that his wife still felt the need to knock before entering his office.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought us some lunch," she walked in with a tray full of small sandwiches. He loved her sandwiches even though he had told her time and time again that she did not have to make him food, but she insisted and he enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

"Thank you," he made to clear a space on his desk, "Chrom asked me to look into this tax reform, and I could really use a break. One of these days I really need to tell him that I'm a tactician, not an accountant," he earned a slight giggle from his wife which made his day.

They continued to chat about the various goings on in their lives, but Robin was continually distracted by her choice of attire. It was a simple, loose, white sundress-common fare since the fighting ended-but she also wore a long sleeve shirt underneath which had also become common fare.

The odd part of all that was that it was the dead of summer. Even he had foregone his signature coat due to the sheer heat, yet she chose to wear a long sleeve shirt under her dress. It was not like the thing was sheer and needed a shirt either.

"Aren't you hot?" Robin finally decided to ask her about her odd choice of clothing, "Those sleeves can't be comfortable in this weather."

She suddenly got flustered and stretched the sleeves down further, "I-I'm fine."

Robin raised his brow. That was a suspicious reaction to say the least, but he decided against pressing her further. After that, they talked a little longer, but Lucina seemed distracted before she eventually left him to his work.

Not that he got a lot of work done. He was far too curious now. Thinking back, he was not sure that he had ever even seen her show her arms. During the war, she almost always wore her battle attire, and ever since she had somehow avoided showing hardly any skin. Even when they were…close, it was always dark and she woke before him.

His first thought was to chalk it up to her self-consciousness. She always seemed to think that she was not as beautiful as some of the other women since she was not as…endowed as some of them. Of course, he repeatedly told her that was rubbish, but she continued to wear baggy, loose, or otherwise non-form-fitting clothes-her battle clothes were a bit deceptive despite fitting tight as they did hide her figure with leather armor.

To be fair, he did not mind this too much since it meant less men leering at his wife, but now he wondered if she was willing to put herself through blistering heat just because she was down on herself. If that was the case, then that simply would not do.

A plan already forming in his mind, he stood and made his way out of the castle and into town.

* * *

Robin breathed deep as he prepared to enter their private quarters with a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. They were more vibrant than what he picked when he confessed his feelings to her, but he threw in a daisy here and there as it had sort of become their flower.

He walked into their quarters to find Lucina looking into the full body mirror in the corner of the room. She appeared to be adjusting her sleeves rather frantically leading him to believe that she had rolled them up for whatever reason.

"I brought you some flowers," he offered weakly. She quickly took the bouquet and gave them a quick whiff while delicately caressing one of the white daisies.

"They're lovely," she smiled, "But what is the occasion? Surely you are not confessing a second time."

"No," Robin chuckled a little, proud that she was working on her humor, "No, I-uh, you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes," she replied a bit skeptically, not sure where this was going.

"Do you also know that I think you're beautiful?"

Lucina's face heated up this time, "So you keep saying."

"Lucina," he decided to just go with the direct approach, "Why do you never show your arms?"

"Huh?"

"Lucina, I'm your husband, and I've never even seen your arms. You don't have risk a heat stroke to hide yourself. I don't want you forcing yourself to be uncomfortable."

"T-that is sweet," she blushed thinking deeply for a moment before sighing as she began to peel back her left sleeve. What Robin saw, he was not expecting. Her arm was covered in scars ranging from small scratches to painful looking burn marks, and if he were to guess, a lot of the rest of her body bore similar marks, "Staves and potions were in short supply in my world," she explained without looking him in the eye as he quickly realized that he should have figured that out, "They were saved for those who needed them most. At the time, I thought little of it, but after my feelings for you grew stronger, I became acutely aware of my…disfigurement, and was afraid that if you saw them then you may not...be attracted to me. I already found it hard to believe that you could find me attractive as it was, but if you saw…this, well…" her voice trailed off weakly and she began to roll the sleeve back down, but Robin caught her as she did so.

"Lucina," he used his free hand to tilt her face up to look him in the eyes, "Do you really think me so shallow as to stop loving you because of some…minor imperfection?"

"Not anymore, no," she responded meekly, "But these also serve as reminders of my past life, and they seem so out of place in my new life here, with you."

"Lucina," Robin chuckled, "Don't worry about being out of place, we're a pretty strange lot," she giggled as well, "But," he took on a more serious tone, "Don't ever think that I will stop loving you just because you have a few scars."

"Thank you," her eyes started to water as she lunged into a tight embrace and mumbled into his shoulder, "I love you."

"And I you," he gently stroked her hair, "And I you."

 **A/N: I had another sad story planned, but after the past two in here, it was probably time for some lighter fluff. As for the scarring thing, I'm going with the assumption here that healing magic does not leave scars so Robin naturally was not expecting it as they were usually healed before the wounds could scar.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of the fluff, and if you want that sad story next or a lighter one.**


	10. Shifting Sands

Robin eyed the ornate ceiling of the royal chambers. Sleep evaded him as it had been oft as of late. Sparing a glance to his wife-his queen-next to him, he carefully slid out of the bed so as to not disturb her. She needed her rest after all.

Throwing on his cloak to shield against the biting cold of the desert night, he made his way to the balcony attached to the royal suite. He had been coming here to think a lot lately. It offered a good view both of the desert and the new capital outside of the Western Palace-living on top of Grima's skull, real or not, left a bad taste in both of their mouths so they relocated the seat of power.

Robin sighed looking back at his peacefully sleeping wife. She deserved better than this. He looked back out as the night winds shifted the dunes. She would never say anything, but he had taken her from her family, friends, and home. She had come willingly and never complained, but he knew that it had to weigh on her heavily and, therefore, it weighed on him.

It did not help that he was not able to spend as much time with her as he would have liked due to his responsibilities, but, again, she never complained. The people had thankfully begun accepted her as queen even if it was a slow process. There was still some bitterness between the nations after all and it was not a secret that she was Ylissean.

She had taken all of that in stride as well. She held herself with a dignity and grace that he lacked; when snide marks were made about her, she ignored them for his sake where he would want to throttle the offending party. She made sure to learn the customs of the land to do what was required of her. She really was remarkable.

She had even given up the Ylissean wedding that he knew she had wanted since she was a girl in favor of a traditional Plegian ceremony befitting Plegian royalty. Most of the Shepherds had attended, of course, but it still was not the same. She seemed happy enough, but he knew that she was making yet another sacrifice for him. He really did not deserve her.

Was marriage not meant to be a two-way street? But what had he given her? A life in the desert away from her family and homeland in the nation that had almost brought about a repeat of her terrible future. Robin scoffed ruefully, what kind of husband was he? Was he really fit to raise a family, and here of all places?

He was so wrapped up in his self-depreciation that he failed to notice the door to the balcony open as two slender arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, "Robin?"

His reply came as he placed his hands over her right hand as she leaned against him. It was a small change, but he could feel the small rise in her abdomen that signified that she was with child.

"You're having doubts again," it was not a question.

Robin sighed, "How can I not after–"

"No," she turned him around and looked at him seriously, "None of that. I have told you before, and I will tell you again, so long as I am with you, I am happy."

"Happy?" Robin raised his brow, "You're happy out here in the desert away from your family," he gently put a hand on her stomach, "Lucina, do you really want to raise your child here?"

" _Our_ child," she corrected, "And wherever you are is where I want to be."

Robin sighed, "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

She smiled back at him as she leaned in for a kiss, "No."

* * *

Lucina walked quietly through the dimly lit corridors of the castle gently rocking the bundle in her arms. She had always been a light sleeper compared to Robin who she would swear could sleep through a cavalry charge and it seemed that motherhood had made her especially attuned to her daughter's needs so she naturally found herself tending to her not bothering to wake Robin as she took little Morgan from her crib in their room.

When she had been born, the wet nurses had insisted on tending to her, but Lucina was adamant that she would take care of her own daughter and Robin had summarily agreed which was the end of that. Since then, Morgan had been sharing room with them until she was old enough for her own. It had cost the queen a fair amount of sleep, but one look at her child's peaceful face still filled her with happiness.

She still found it strange, being a mother. She would be the first to admit that she did not know how to be one, but Robin had shrugged that off saying he did not know how to be a father and that they would learn together.

The queen cast a glance out of one of the windows watching as the desert sands shifted with the night breeze. Had someone told her she would have been the queen of the desert nation only five years prior, she would never have believed them, but here she was.

Her eyes lingered on the gently drifting sand. Was this really where she wanted to raise her daughter? Away from the rest of her family and the lush lands of Ylisse? She would be lying if she said that she did not miss those things at times, but she was willing to pay that price for Robin and it was not like she never got to see her family or friends. Many of the female Shepherds had come for a private baby shower not too long ago while some of the men came with their wives and spent some time with Robin while the shower was going on. Seeing all of those familiar faces did them both good.

Her mother and sister had even stayed until a few weeks after Morgan was born. It was nice having more familiar faces around, especially as her mother was able to help guide her through those first few weeks. Alas, they had to return eventually.

Still, it was not all bad. She was slowly being accepted by the people and the staff seemed to like her well enough. While Ylisse would always be her home, she was learning to care for Plegia too as she fought through her years of bitterness to see the people who had suffered as well.

Looking down as her daughter shifted in her arms, Lucina could not help but smile, but at the same time worry. Not only was she new to the whole mother role, but Morgan was also to be the crown princess. She would officially be named such on her first birthday and would be slated to be the next ruler unless a male heir was produced as was Plegian custom.

Lucina was all too familiar with the burden of royalty. When she had relinquished any potential claim she may have had to Ylisse, she felt loss of part of herself that she had carried for so long even if she had no real claim to the throne in this world, but she also felt relief at being free of the burden even if that relief made her feel guilty as if she had abandoned her duty at the same time. Now, her daughter would bear the burden of royalty as well.

Adjusting the blanket protecting her child from the chilling night air, she vowed that she would help her daughter to bear the burden that she had bourn for so long. At the same time, she hoped that she learned to enjoy life as well-a lesson that had taken far too long to learn herself even after coming to this world.

She finally made it back to the royal chambers and laid Morgan back into her crib and covered her with enough layers to keep her warm. She smiled as she saw her husband snoring gently, completely oblivious to their daughter's awakening or her own for that matter. She laid down next to him under the thick covers and hugged him tight. No, despite her reservations and doubts, she did not regret coming here with him.

 **A/N: I actually did have an idea to follow up Successor with a story with Morgan being the princess of Plegia, but I never made it. For one, I'm not the best at coming up with lengthy day to day scenarios for stuff like that, so if you are interested in something like that, then I would probably need people feeding me ideas.**

 **Anyway, this is actually not the lighter story I had in mind when I asked, but here you go nonetheless.**


	11. Misunderstanding

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose as he rested his eyes from staring at the ledger. Life was rather dull for Robin since he had slain Grima. That had been almost six months ago and Robin had found work doing the books for a small inn in Eastern Ferox.

He missed his friends and he had been tempted to go back several times, but one thought kept keeping him from making his presence known: his wife. They had married during the Valmese campaign and had enjoyed a few happy months-months that he would cherish for the rest of his days, but then Plegia happened. Their relationship was strained by the revelation that he was Chrom's killer, but in the end, she could not run him through, however; things were understandably tense after that.

To make matters worse, it was later revealed that he was integral to Grima's revival. Knowing of his fell heritage, there was no way she could not hate him. They were too busy trying to stop Grima, but he was certain that she would have dissolved their marriage after Grima was defeated. So when presented with the choice to kill Grima at the price of his own life, he decided to make it easier for her while giving her one last gift. Till death do they part after all. Though he still wondered if she would choose to have their union annulled entirely; surely marrying a harbinger of destruction was grounds for that.

Lo and behold though, he survived, but he did not want to bother her by going back to Ylisstol-Chrom had promised him that he and Sumia would do their best to keep her there. With him likely to be pronounced dead eventually, she could go about her life.

He did not blame her though. How could he? How could she love him knowing what he was?

He still wore the ring though. She may have hated him, but he could never hate her. The ring served as a reminder that he would keep their vows either way. It was his last tie to her after all, and he would be faithful. She deserved that much.

* * *

Lucina adjusted the worn cloak as she rode along the empty road. Six months. That was how long she had been searching for her husband. Her parents and the others searched when they could, but they had lives of their own to attend to as well, however; she could not sit idly by while the man who warmed her heart was out there somewhere. Not after what she had done.

As if pointing her own blade at him was not bad enough, she had barely spoken to him after the Dragon Table incident. She was sure that he would hate her after her ill-fated assassination attempt-much like she hated herself-and he did seem to have been avoiding her, but she should have at least tried! Knowing him, he had been blaming himself for her future and constantly berating himself and sinking into self-loathing, yet knowing all of that she could not swallow her own pride and fear of his reaction to her to even try to help him. What kind of wife was she?

Then he was gone. He left them, left her, with so much left unsaid. So when she heard that there was a chance that he was alive, she took it and clung to it with all her being. He had to be alive. He could hate her all he wanted, but she just had to know he was alive and that she was sorry. It was too little and far too late, but she needed to say it.

She knew she had no right to expect forgiveness, but he at least deserved to know that she still loved him and that she was sorry for driving him away. If he wanted to leave her, then she would accept that as her punishment, but she had to at least apologize and try to make it up to him.

Her hand went to the ring she wore underneath her gloves. Would he even still be wearing his? She could not blame him if he was not, but she took her vows seriously, and she intended to stay true to them even if he moved on and they were officially dissolved. He deserved that much.

* * *

"You sure you don't need a room for the night?" the old innkeeper asked Robin as he prepared to retire to his own room. The older man had been skeptical of the tactician at first, but after seeing how well he handled the books, he had warmed to him well enough to the point of offering to let him stay in an empty room for the night if the weather was particularly bad as it looked like it may have been shaping up to be.

"Thanks, but I think I'll make it."

"Alright, suit yourself," the older man prepared to retire himself leaving Robin to finish up his work for the evening. He was just finishing up when he heard the door creaking open to reveal a cloaked traveler. He warily eyed what appeared to be a sword under the cloak, but that was commonplace in Regna Ferox.

He was about to call for the innkeeper when the traveler was about halfway done removing her hood and the two locked eyes.

"Lucina…"

* * *

Lucina shivered unconsciously in the biting Feroxi winter. She had long grown accustomed to harsh environments, but that did not mean she was impervious to them. Fortunately, her parents had insisted on making sure that she was well funded during her expedition despite her protests. Now she was grateful for her parents' continued care.

She stopped at the first inn she came across. A small yet quaint affair which, more to the point, promised warmth. Joints stiffly obeying her commands in the freezing weather, she squeaked the door open enough to pile into the warm embrace of the roaring fire in the fireplace. She made to remove her hood and simply enjoy the fire for a few moments before securing lodging, but she paused with the hood halfway down as her eyes caught onto the clerk sitting at a desk in the corner.

"Robin…"

* * *

Neither party knew what to do as they stood there staring at the estranged spouse that each was sure hated them. Lucina's first inclination was to rush and embrace him, but she retrained herself. Robin slowly rose from his seat seeming show a similar trepidation.

"Is that really you?" Lucina asked hesitantly, not quite ready to believe that she had finally found her long lost husband.

Robin swallowed to restore his vocal cords to functioning, "Y-yeah."

"Y-you disappeared," Lucina mumbled weakly, "What happened to you?"

"I woke up in a field. I-I eventually made my way north until I found a decent job here," there was another pause, this time broken by Robin, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I-I was looking for you."

"You were?" his heart raced, but he dared not let his hope run away with him.

"I refused to believe that you were dead. Not when there was so much left unsaid between us."

"Lucina…"

"No, I have to say my piece. If you wish, I will leave you alone after that," her usually strong face was fraught with uncertainty, not that he was doing much better, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. For turning my blade on you, for not trying to help you shoulder your burden, for practically ignoring you at the end, for everything," she sobbed lightly, "I'm sorry…"

Robin's heart broke at seeing her sob like that and acting on impulse he brought her into a tight embrace, "You must hate me," she mumbled into his coat, "I am a terrible person, and an even worse wife."

"No," he pulled her away and wiped her tears ignoring his own that had started streaking down his face, "None of that. I could never hate you. If anything, I thought you'd hate me."

"What?" she looked horrified at the mere prospect before realizing why he would think that and looking downcast, "Robin, I'm sorry. If only I had been there for you," she looked back up with determination, "Your lineage does not matter, nor does the sick purpose that your monster of a father intended for you. _You_ chose to fight. I love you, Robin. I never stopped."

Robin's eyes watered again as he embraced her, "I love you too." He then pulled back after what felt like hours, "So, this was all because we thought the other hated us?"

Lucina gave a rueful smile, "So it would seem."

"Well, let's make up for lost time."

"I would like that," she smiled sheepishly. It was all an unfortunate misunderstanding that had robbed them of so much time together, but they were together again and that was what mattered.

 **A/N: Finally! I got something out! I stopped two other one-shots before this one and the next chapter of Mother and Daughter. It may not be too much, but I've been reading old stories again, and I want something even if I am afraid of emulating what I read too much.**

 **I've also been considering going through Broken Bird and reworking it. Hopefully make it better, maybe add a chapter here and there if I think of something that fits.**


	12. Life After Awakening

"Wow, someone looks good."

Years before, Lucina probably would have blushed like a schoolgirl, but she was much more adjusted to her husband's flattery by now. So, she instead just rounded on her feet with a smile and intercepted him with a kiss.

"Seriously though," he pulled back from the embrace, "Why are you so dressed up? It's just the kids. It's not like it's anyone important."

She playfully smacked his shoulder but failed to wipe away his smirk, "I know, but it's our first family dinner since Max moved out. I wanted it to be special."

"Well, suit yourself, but I doubt it will stay that way for long after Jeremiah and Lukas get going."

Lucina eyed her husband of over twenty-five years. He was dressed almost exactly the same as he had dressed since his youth. Plain shirt, simple pants, long coat. Thanks to the natural color of his hair, he honestly did not look much older than he did the day they were married. Lucina almost envied that hair color since she did not think that her own azure locks looked so good mixed with the gray that had been taking hold as of late.

Though, she was not exactly dressed fancily despite her husband's words. She had a simple white dress with short sleeves and she had taken special care to brush her hair-now slightly longer than she had kept it in her youth-but she had forgone any makeup as neither she nor Robin particularly cared for it much leaving her to only use it for formal occasions. Really, it was only slightly finer than what she usually wore.

"That is what I have you for."

"So, I'm nothing more than a grandkid buffer," Robin paused as if in thought, "It's actually not a bad plan. Leave me to satiate the grandkids while you get to have adult conversations without me."

"Come, dear, when have you ever wanted to have adult conversations with us?" Lucina teased her husband as she went to check on dinner. Her humor had increased significantly since she and Robin had gotten together. She really did not have a choice but to learn married to him.

"In my defense, my job required an excessive amount of adult conversation, so it balances out."

"Oh, you just like to be a big kid, and to be the favorite grandparent."

"Never underestimate what you can do with a pocket full of candy and the endurance to put up with hours of play time."

Lucina smiled as she shook her head. This was her life now, and she loved it.

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Robin was immediately tackled by Linde-Marcus' oldest daughter.

Marcus was the first one to arrive with his family. He was their second youngest child being the younger twin. He was a master with the blade and was well on his way to becoming a great general despite his mild temperament. Robin always said that that was good though since it would help keep him from making rash decisions so long as it did not make him hesitate. He had some of his father's tactical mind-enough to make him a cut above most field commanders-but he felt that he was better simply leading the troops. His cool demeanor did give his troops confidence in his ability, but he was not cold so that he alienated them. In fact, the man was quite caring and considerate with a fierce dedication to his country and its people.

He was also the inheritor of Falchion despite his sister being older. Both of them were capable of using it, but Megan had ceded the ancient blade to her brother since his field was better suited to the blade and he was better with a blade anyways, much like his mother. Though, actual ownership of the blade did not go to him until he married and Lucina gave it to him as a wedding gift-one which he treasured to this day.

"Marcus," Robin smiled as he patted his son on the shoulder with his granddaughter in his other arm.

"Father," he nodded with his own slight smile. He had always struggled to express himself. It actually reminded Robin of his mother despite the fact that she had mostly gotten over that by the time Marcus was old enough to remember. Megan would often joke that she just stole all the exuberance, and sometimes Robin had to wonder if there was some merit to that theory.

"Marcus!" Lucina gave a much more enthusiastic hug showing just how much she had come out of her shell before turning to her daughter-in-law with a happy smile, "Karen, good to see you."

He had married the daughter of a minor noble. At first, Robin and Lucina were concerned that he was being roped into it because of who he was and who his parents were, but over time they had come to accept their love as genuine much to their mutual relief and happiness.

They had two children, Linde and Lukas who were five and three respectively. Linde was already promising to be a smart girl while Lukas was finally getting over his overly exploratory phase of his second year.

"Agh, you beat us," Robin heard his eldest complain as she and her family also piled in the front door. Megan was essentially the opposite of Marcus personality wise. She was exuberant and highly talkative. She was, in a sense, a social butterfly of sorts and could even blend into high society dinners when the need arose.

Megan had taken over Robin's position as grandmaster a few years back leaving Robin as a lowly advisor. Of course, Chrom had refused to dock his salary citing the whole "you married my daughter so you'd better take care of her" card. She was handy with a blade, but her true combat talents lied in the mystic arts.

"Good to see ya, pops," she smirked happily as Robin waded his way over to her and her husband, Vincent.

"How's the man that dared to take my baby girl away?" Robin held out his hand after giving his daughter a quick hug and to the younger man's credit, he took it without missing a step having long since become accustomed to his father-in-law.

Vincent was an upstart lawyer that Megan had met at school and the two had been together ever since. Robin had, of course, hounded him a lot while the two were courting and even continued to do so in good sport, but he had held firm and even won a bit of Robin's respect. He treated Megan right and the two clearly loved each other so Robin welcomed the man into their family…eventually. He was not too keen on losing his daughter back then, but he had since come to realize that he instead gained a son and later grandchildren.

They had three children, Jeremiah, Melissa, and Thomas at seven, five, and two. Jeremiah was an adventurous boy who had no trouble getting in trouble with his younger cousin, Lukas. Melissa was much more mild by comparison and enjoyed spending time with her grandma especially and Thomas was, well, Thomas was two.

"Where's Max?" Marcus asked as he finished hanging up his family's coats.

"Figures he'd be the last one here," Megan scoffed.

"Be nice," Lucina rebuked.

"I was just kidding," she held up her hands in defense slightly embarrassed at being admonished like a small child.

Maxwell was the odd one out of their kids. He was not a twin and he also lacked extraordinary ability. However, Robin felt that made his accomplishments all the more impressive since he had to apply himself twice as hard as his siblings.

Max was the only one of their kids not to choose a military career-something his parents were actually quite pleased with-but he still served the people as a judge. One of the youngest in the country in fact.

"Sorry I'm late," he hastily pulled himself and his wife inside, "Got hung up at work."

His wife, Susan, worked at her father's stall that happened to be on the way to Max's school. After a few months, they eventually started courting with her thinking him just another student. The look on her face when the former grandmaster of Ylisse opened the door on her first time to the house was priceless.

"Alright, everyone," Lucina called over the increasing mayhem in their foyer, "Dinner is almost ready. Go wash up."

Robin chuckled as he stood by his wife, "Just like old times, eh?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Meaning you need to wash up too."

"Who are you kidding? We'll be lucky if the basin even has water in it by the time they're done, let alone clean water. I think I'll take my chances."

Lucina just laughed melodiously as they walked back to the dining room arm in arm. She laughed a lot more, and while Robin did not like to dwell on the past, he could not help but compare this woman to the one he had met so many years ago. The change was almost startling, but Robin liked it. _This_ felt like what Lucina was supposed to be, what she had wanted to be: happy and carefree.

As their family began to crowd around the table, Robin could not suppress his smile. Truly, his had been a good life, and it was far from over he hoped. When Chrom found him in that field, he had hardly anything to his name. No family, no friends, and no possessions besides what he had on his person. The Shepherds became his family after a time, and that bond remained strong after all these years, but it was not the same as having a family of his own.

Now, he had just that. A thriving family that made him ridiculously proud. He knew that Lucina felt similarly at having such a sprawling little family despite her initial misgivings about her own worth. She has risen above and beyond to help raise their children and he knew that he could not have managed without her.

Robin gave his family one last proud look, "Well, let's dig in!"

 **A/N: I don't see a lot with older Shepherds, I may even turn this into a subset of stories.**

 **And as for the stream Saturday, it will be on my brother's account (RadzPrower, don't ask) I** _ **think**_ **we'll start around 9 or 10 A.M. EST (2 P.M. UTC whatever that is). We plan to finish the story mode so it may take a while so no pressure to stay for the whole thing. Also, we should be taking requests on which support conversations you want to see, but keep in mind that character selection will start off pretty limited unless player 2 just gets to use whoever, but I still imagine they have to be unlocked. Also, bear in mind that not every combination has a conversation. If I get enough people from here chiming in, I may just do a Warriors story.**


	13. Pain

Lucina took a deep breath as she braced herself for what she was about to do. Despite her better judgement, she had let her mother talk her into doing something she knew was a very bad idea.

She took another breath and finally stepped forward toward the unsuspecting man watching the sunset in the gardens. He always liked to take walks to clear his mind, and lately he had seemed more melancholy than usual, but he would always deny that anything was wrong. Still, Lucina chalked it up to nerves at the impending confrontation with Grima.

He finally seemed to notice her approach and turned to face her, "Lucina, is there something you need?"

"I-I," she tried to calm herself, but still her nerves refused to abate, "I had something I wanted to speak with you about."

Robin gave her that warm smile that melted her heart, "Sure. What do you need?"

"I just…" how could she even phrase this, "Over these past few months, we have grown close, and I-I have come to think of you as…more than a friend."

"W-what are you saying?" Robin's face went hard as he put on an emotionless mask.

She looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am in love with you."

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She said it. She actually said it. Now all she had to do was wait for his reaction. Would he laugh her off as joking? Would he be weirded out? Had she just ruined their friendship? Thoughts like those kept plaguing her until she finally gained the resolve to look at him again. What she saw immediately made her heart wretch.

He was standing with his mouth slightly agape and his expression was certainly not one of excitement. Seemingly noticing her drop in mood, he quickly closed his mouth before opening it again to address her, "Lucina, that's…very flattering, and I know that it could not have been easy for you to say that, but…I-I don't feel that way about you."

She could almost hear her heart breaking, "I-Is it because I am Chrom's daughter?"

He slowly nodded, "That's part of it. He's like a brother to me. How could I love his daughter like that?"

Lucina gritted her teeth. She should have known that would be too much for him to overlook. How could she have been so stupid? This would have never worked, and she knew it, "T-thank you for being honest with me. I will leave you be now. Sorry for bothering you with my childish notions."

She quickly turned and briskly walked away in an attempt to save what little dignity she had left as she felt a tear stream down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. Now was not the time. Not now.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally reached the safety of her room. Her breathing was ragged as she finally let her feelings hit her. How could she have expected any other outcome? She should have seen this coming, but that knowledge did not make her feel any better.

He must have thought she was so pathetic! Just a child with a crush who thought she was in love. But she was in love! She knew it, but it did not matter anymore. She never should have said anything. At least then she could have lived with happy what ifs. Now, her heart was thoroughly crushed.

"Lucina?" the princess flinched upon hearing her mother's voice, "Lucina, what are you doing back here so soon?" Upon getting closer, she noted her daughter's demeanor and quickly began to realize that things did not go well.

"Lucina, d-did you talk to him?"

"Yes, mother, I spoke with him," she replied icily, still not looking at her, "I told him how I felt about him, and I found out how he feels about me. Do you know how he feels?"

"Lucina, I–"

"No, of course you don't! Or else you would not have sent me out there!" She was not raising her voice, but the pain was evident in her voice, "He thinks of me as a _child_!" she practically spat the word out, "Chrom's child. To him, I am little more than a niece! I'm so stupid! He must think I'm so childish! A child with a crush…nothing more."

"Lucina!" Sumia grabbed Lucina by the shoulder and turned her around to face her, "You are not stupid! I never want to hear you say that again!" She hugged her daughter causing her to finally sob away.

"Shh," Sumia patted her hair, "It'll be okay."

"I was so sure, mother! I was so sure that I loved him. I had finally banished my doubts and let myself hope for a future together, but now…it's hopeless…"

"Maybe if you could just convince him to change his views–"

"No, it's too late now. He knows, and now everything will be different," she sobbed slightly again trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Shh, don't think about that now. Just let it out," Sumia patted her comfortingly on the back, "Let it out."

* * *

Robin waited for Lucina to get out of earshot before he dared move for if he did, he was not sure that he could keep himself from running after her, embracing her, and telling her that he did not mean it, but he could not do that.

Once he was sure she was gone, he fell to his knees and with a roar of frustration he punched the solid ground as hard as he could. He felt like he may have broken something with that move, but he did not care.

Why? Why did she have to say that? Why now? If she had said it a few weeks earlier, he would have been elated. But now? Now he just wanted to cry.

He shifted his attention to fist still pressed against the crushed grass. That was the source of all of this! It was that cursed brand and all it represented that caused this! That was the reason he had to turn away his greatest dream come true and break her heart. Why could he not just be normal?

His eyes then fell on his sword tucked in his belt. In his anger, sorrow, and despair, he took the blade out. He would not have to deal with the loss long anyway. Maybe he would even get lucky and bleed out.

With an angry yell, he brought the blade down followed by a splash of red.

* * *

Robin awoke to a dull pain in his right wrist, but when he raised his arm, he did not see a nub but rather a bandaged wrist with a rather whole looking hand still connected with half of that cursed brand staring back at him as if mocking his failure.

"Good, you're awake," Lissa's voice took Robin off guard causing him to quickly hide his hand under the blanket, "I was worried sick about you." A momentary silence filled the infirmary before she spoke again, "Do you want to tell me why you were found in the garden with your hand cut a third of the way off with your own sword lodged in your wrist?"

"It's…nothing."

"It was a little more than nothing, Robin!" Lissa placed her hands on her hips, "Does it have to do with that mark on your hand?"

"Have you told anyone?" He avoided the question while trying to find enough saliva in his mouth to swallow.

Lissa glared at him sternly before sighing, "No, I told the guard who found you to keep it quiet too. So, please Robin, tell me what's going on?"

"It doesn't matter," Robin stood up and grabbed his coat from the chair next to the bed, "It will all be over soon enough."

* * *

Chrom was sitting with his family at dinner. Now, Chrom was not always the most observant of men, but he could tell that something was off. Lucina was even more dour than usual and Sumia kept giving her concerned glances. Something was clearly wrong, but at the same time, he got the feeling that this was a matter than he may not want to intervene in unless asked.

"Chrom!" the prince dropped his fork as a very troubled looking Lissa barged into the dining room and beelined straight for him.

"Lissa, calm down. What's going on?"

She looked hesitant at first with the audience but quickly decided that what she had to say was too important, "It's Robin," Lucina finally looked up from her plate in concern, "I-I think he might be about to do something stupid. I'm worried."

"Define stupid," Chrom's face went hard. Lissa then recounted the story of how he had been found after seemingly trying to cut his hand off and his parting words to her.

Without a word, both Chrom and Lucina took off for his room after the story was finished with the rest of the royals issuing a search for the tactician in case he was not there all the while fearing the worst.

Chrom was ready to barge into the tactician's room, but he was stopped by some sort of magical barrier that the man had erected, "Robin! Open this door!" he beat on the barrier, "Robin!" Chrom growled as he beat futilely on the magic wall.

"Robin!" Lucina called carefully over her father's assault while trying to keep her voice calm, "Please, answer us!"

"L-lucina?"

"Robin!" she felt relief at hearing his voice, but it sounded so small…so afraid.

"Lucina," her father started quietly, "Keep him talking while I go get help to take this barrier down."

"B-but what do I say?"

"I don't know. Anything! He responded to you; you have the best chance of keeping him going."

"R-right, father," she gave a small nod as the prince darted off with extreme haste to round up every mage he could find leaving Lucina to talk Robin down while her own mind reeled from what was happening.

On the other side of the door, Robin sat on his bed sword in hand. He had tried to tie a noose, but with his hand in the shape it was in, that proved impossible. This was more poetic anyway he supposed though no one else would know why.

He had not intended on doing this so soon, but Lissa seeing his brand had forced his hand. He was struggling with what he needed to do enough as it was, but now the last person he wanted to be here was just outside his door.

"Robin, speak to me," her voice sounded so uncharacteristically weak and it agonized him to know that it was his fault, "Why are you doing this? Why are you so eager to end it all?"

"I-I don't want to die," he knew he should stop talking. The longer he talked, the harder it would be to do what needed to be done.

"Then why?! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to."

"You have to? Robin, why do you have to?"

"Because I am the reason your future comes to pass!"

Lucina fell silent at his exclamation and only barely managed to squeak out, "What?"

"After we defeated Walhart, some of my memories started to return. I was meant to be the means by which Grima returns to this world. The fell brand on the back of my hand proves as much. For the future to live, for you to be happy, I must die."

"Robin, no…how could you say that? If you die, then so does my happiness."

"Lucina, are you listening to what I'm saying? I am the reason for your suffering!"

"No! I refuse to believe that you would do such a thing. What you're doing right now proves it!"

"It isn't a matter of choice, Lucina. I-I believe that somehow…I'm the one that kills Chrom; that kills the future. I can't explain it, but I know I'm dangerous. I am a monster, Lucina. You should hate me."

"I could never hate you, Robin. You may think my feelings childish, but I _know_ that they are genuine. I cannot tell you for certain how I know, but I know."

"Lucina…you'll find someone else. You'll move on and be happy."

"No! Robin, do not throw your life away. The Shepherds need you, my father needs you… _I_ need you. Even if we can never be together, I value your friendship more than you know."

"Lucina…I don't want to die," he paused for a moment as he fought back the tears, "I kept telling myself that I had time. That I could enjoy a few more days, so I tried to make them count. I tried to enjoy my time, and…and every time I saw you give a genuine smile, I would think that if I could see that just one more time, then I would be ready."

"Robin…d-did you say those things earlier because you knew you were going to do this?"

Robin nodded weakly even though she could not see him, "Before I regained my memories, those would have been the happiest words I could have heard, but I knew you would hate me if you knew what I really was and even if I hid it, it was not fair to you since I knew I would have to die soon."

"Once you left, I was so angry with myself and everything that I tried to cut of my hand that has that cursed brand off," he could faintly hear Lucina gasp from the other side of the door, "I failed, but when Lissa patched me up, she saw it and I knew my time was up."

"Robin, please, you don't have to do this! We can challenge fate together! I don't care what you were meant to be because that is not who you are. You are a kind and caring man that puts his friends first. You love each and every one of them like family. We can still be happy, together! I know it…"

"Nothing would make me happier," Lucina breathed a sigh of relief both at his words and the fact that her father arrived with help, "But I can't put you in danger like that. I won't."

"Robin! No!" the mages were almost done…

"I'm sorry Lucina. I truly am. I wish we had that chance for a happy life like you said. It sounds…nice."

"Robin! Listen to me!" Almost there… "You don't have to do this! Please! If you have ever cared for me, then please don't do this!"

That was enough. It was enough to stall him as the mages took down the barrier and Lucina raced in with nearly inhuman speed to wrest the sword from the trembling man's hands. Once she did that, he fully broke down into her arms.

"I'm so weak! I couldn't do it!" he sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed his back leaving Chrom to usher the others back out. It was clear that they needed a little privacy. He gave the two one last check making sure Robin was not hurt before joining them and closing the door behind him.

"No, you're not weak. Sometimes…sometimes it takes more strength to go on living. A fact I know all too well."

"You do?" he muttered while trying to calm down.

"Yes," she returned somberly, "In my future, it was so hard to live from day to day. Sometimes the thought of ending it all was…appealing, but I never gave in and neither must you. Had I done that, then we never would have found each other."

"I-I'm not sure if I can stop it," he finally looked at her with bloodshot eyes filled with fear and uncertainty instead of the usual confidence and kindness, "What if I cause all that horror to happen again?"

"You won't. You will not be facing this alone. I will stand by your side until the end…if you will have me."

"I would like that…very much," he let out a weak sob and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "We'll do it together. I will live…for your sake. I am sorry I hurt you."

Lucina let out a weak, albeit genuine, smile, "All that matters is that we are together now, and we shall march forward to a new fate, together."

 **A/N: While reading through older stories, I came across one where Robin turned her down, but then I got the idea of what if he did so but not because he didn't feel the same? Then it turned into this eventually. It also turned out much longer than I expected plus it took a while due to, well, Warriors. Speaking of, is anyone interested in me doing a "novelization" I doubt it will be novel quality though, of Warriors? I will adjust some things of course such as the distribution of gleamstones. It won't be for a while probably, but I thought I'd ask.**

 **It also seems like 2015 was a graveyard of unfinished stories. Shame.**


	14. Warriors Pilot

"No way am I going to be king!"

"But you have to; it's your birthright!"

Yelena sighed as she watched her children bicker over who would ascend to the throne…again. Most royal siblings coveted the throne, but not her children. In a way, she supposed she should be happy that neither were power hungry, but they had since started to lean into shirking their responsibilities territory.

Rowan was the only male heir and therefore first in line for the throne, but all he wanted was to be a knight. That left Lianna-the technically older twin-but she did not want the throne out of fear of inadequacy. Their eighteenth birthday was coming up soon, so they really needed to figure this out and soon, but they seemed to be making no headway.

"Come now," she finally intervened, "How would your father react to seeing you behave this way?"

Before they could respond, a messenger entered the throne room, "Prince Darios of Grisstone has arrived."

"Darios is here?" Rowan excitedly asked causing the messenger to nod in confirmation.

"He's early!" Lianna smiled.

"Let's go, sis!"

Yelena sighed again watching her children go. Darios was a good man at least. Maybe his sense of duty would rub off on them.

* * *

Darios arrived at the training ground knowing that the twins would inevitably bring him here anyway. He smiled as he thought about his friends but then frowned upon remembering what Queen Yelena had wrote to him about.

He was no stranger to their aversion to the throne, but he had hoped that they would grow into the role eventually. It seemed that was not going to happen without a nudge, so he had been recruited to teach them some responsibility. Not that he had not been trying though.

At least the weather was nice he noted. A good day for training.

* * *

"Oof," Rowan grunted as Darios effortlessly pushed him back.

"You're too brash with your movements," Darios casually gave a few practice swings, "You lack focus."

"I'm not sure what hurts more," Rowan groaned as he pulled himself up, "My side or my pride." He assumed a ready stance, "Come on, Darios! I'll beat you this time for sure!"

Lianna giggled from her spot leaning against the castle wall, "You have never beat him. Why would that change now?"

"Lianna," Darios smiled, "Perhaps you would like to give a demonstration then?"

"Er," she hesitated, but knew in the end that she really did not have much of a choice. She grabbed a training sword and assumed a stance much like her brother and Darios'.

"Good. Now remember: don't hesitate." Darios knew that she had the opposite problem as her brother. She thought too much and usually lost track of the action or would hesitate as she second guessed herself.

Darios made the first move, but before they could properly begin the match, he noticed Lianna's attention being drawn to the sky. Stopping his charge and looking up, his mouth fell agape as he saw a multitude of portals opening and spewing out monsters.

"W-what are those?"

"I don't know," Darios grit his teeth at the wanton destruction that the beasts were already causing.

"Mother!" He heard Rowan call out as some of the fiends broke through to the throne room.

That broke Darios out of his daze, "Come on! We have to go secure Queen Yelena! Now!"

The other two hesitantly nodded as Darios led the way into the castle interior. Fortunately, they did not run into any of those beasts before a soldier found them.

"Prince Rowan, Princess Lianna, and Prince Darios, you must all follow me immediately!"

"I'm not going anywhere without mom!"

"Queen Yelena is safe. She has already been escorted to the secret passage."

"Secret passage?" Darios was amazed that Rowan could have kept that a secret…assuming he knew.

"Good," Lianna breathed a sigh of relief, "Lead the way!"

The soldier led them to the passage through the cellar only to find that it was already filling with monsters.

"We have no choice," Darios brandished the bronze sword he had kept from the training yard, "We have to fight our way through! Remember your training and cut them down like so many blades of grass!"

Lianna and Rowan nodded and swallowed their fear and readied their own weapons as they followed Darios through the corridor. They actually cut through them easy enough until they came further down the corridor and saw a larger monster guarding the way.

"Be careful," Darios warned, "He looks…formidable."

"We can take him!" Rowan charged forward with Lianna following after a moment's hesitation.

The beast quickly blocked with its disproportionate claws causing the blades to harmlessly bounce off of its thick hide. It growled in response and swiped for the twin's heads which they narrowly avoided.

"Aim for its underside!" Darios yelled as he fended off a group of monsters trying to break through.

"Right," Rowan yelled as he charged it again only to experience a repeat performance and end up on his backside.

"You're too reckless," Lianna admonished as she took advantage of the distraction her brother provided and jumped on the monster's back and stabbing it in the eye.

"It's dead, isn't it?"

"This is no time for banter," Darios ran over to them after clearing the immediate threats, "Now, let's go meet up with Queen Yelena!"

The twins did not have to be told twice and eagerly followed the prince and their guide further down the passage. It was not long before they met up with the Queen.

"Mother!" The blondes resisted the urge to tackle her.

"I am so glad to see that you are all safe," she smiled gently, "But we must hurry if we are to escape. We can talk later."

"This way, my liege," another soldier directed the group further into the passage at a rushed pace that left little time for conversation. Rumbling could be both heard and felt throughout the cavern as the old cave proved less than stable until it finally collapsed. The debris separated the Queen and a few soldiers from the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" Rowan asked through a hole in the rocks.

"Yes, but I cannot follow you," she handed a gold rimmed silver shield through the opening, "Take this shield and hurry on to the divine dragon temple."

"What? We're not going without you!" her son yelled back passionately.

"You will accomplish nothing by staying," she replied sternly before switching her attention to Darios, "Prince Darios, take care of my children."

"You have my word, milady. I will see them both to safety."

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Rowan lunged for the rocks only to be pulled back by Darios.

"This tunnel is coming down around us. If we stay, then we will all be killed! Then who will help your kingdom or your mother? Now come on!" The prince proceeded to drag the twins out before they got themselves killed. As if this were not difficult for him.

* * *

The town was not in any better shape when they arrived there either, but they pushed through despite the destruction and infestation. They had rescued a few townsfolk, but they still had to break through the monsters at the plaza in order to escape the town.

Unfortunately, three of the larger monsters appeared to block their path. They split up to take them on. It was not the best strategy, but time was not on their side. Rowan attacked his with strong strikes, learning from their last encounter and ducked under the beast's hulking arms to great effect.

Lianna took a more patient approach and let it swing first before going in for a counter, but both twins bested their opponents in time to see Darios perform a whirlwind slash into the air and effectively eliminating the last monster.

"We must press on," he ordered the troops and civilians with the twins following suit. There were a few stragglers blocking their path, but nothing they could not handle. Soon enough they were on the outskirts of the city looking back at the destruction the creatures had wrought.

"They won't get away with this," Rowan clenched his fists with Lianna putting an uneasy hand on his shoulder.

"You're right," Darios walked up to stand next to the twins, "And I pledge my support to the two of you. I will help you to the best of my abilities."

"Thanks, Darios."

"Yes, thank you."

"First things first, we should head for the temple. It should not take long."

"Well come on then!" Rowan exclaimed eagerly, "We have a home to take back!"

* * *

"Ugh," the lord moaned while getting up. Looking around, it became clear that this was an unfamiliar area. Looking down, the noble sighed to see that Falchion was still in its place and found no wounds so a failed assassination attempt was unlikely.

Off in the distance, the lord saw a village in the distance and decided to go there for answers. It was a relatively quick walk until the noble reached the village and caught the attention of a nearby villager.

"Excuse me, but I don't seem to know where I am. Could you assist me?"

The villager gave a confused look, but answered nonetheless, "You're in Sedimentria."

The noble furrowed his brow, "Pardon me, but I don't know where that is. What country is this?"

The man went from confused to straight up flabbergasted, "You sure you're okay? This is the Grisstone Empire."

The blue-haired man's eyes went wide. He had never heard of such a nation.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's yer name?"

"Hmm," the lord looked up from his own thoughts, "Oh, yes, my apologies. My name is Marth."

 **A/N: I don't think this should be held as definitive of what the whole story would be. At least, I hope not. Dealing with the twins is not my favorite. People who know the plot will also probably be able to tell that I removed a certain character's appearance, but that was due to continuity issues as I hope to have the characters coming from a certain time in their games despite the vagueness the actual game used.**

 **Now, I would plan to make some other alterations. For one, the gleamstones will be redistributed. It could go:**

 **Chrom, Lucina, Corrin, Marth, and Azura – unlikely though due to having to implement Azura.**

 **Chrom, Lucina, Corrin, Marth, and Ceada – she is important in her game, but I'm not sure.**

 **Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Marth, and Corrin – main problem here is that it's still very uneven.**

 **Let me know which one you'd prefer.**

 **Anywho, I will also generally reduce the Fates presence. Mainly, I'd remove the retainers, but I will keep Fates. The game did a decent job of making me actually sort of like some of them. Not on par with Awakening by any means of course.**

 **I also plan to cover the characters before they join the team like this Marth bit.**

 **So, if you want to see this as a full story, let me know.**


	15. Vacation

"A vacation, huh?" Robin leaned back in his chair waiting for the Exalt to continue.

"Yeah, we have a small estate up north that we rarely use and I figured why not take the family," Chrom replied casually.

In truth, a vacation sounded nice given how busy they had been recently, "Just how extended is this family? You're not taking all of the Shepherds, are you?" Robin asked with crossed arms.

"Oh dear no! Just the family…mostly."

"'Mostly?'" Robin perked a brow.

"Well, and honorary family," the leader clarified, "Frederick and Cherche will be tagging along. He's practically family and we both know he'd have an aneurism if he didn't come."

"True enough," Robin still did not unfold his arms.

"Sumia has been hinting about taking Cordelia and Stahl too. Guess she figured since I get to bring a friend, then it's only fair that she does too."

Robin wisely decided not to point out that said friend was also his son-in-law and part of the family proper now. Ain't time travel grand?

"Lissa and Lon'qu are also coming down. Cynthia will be coming of course."

"What about little Lucy?"

Chrom smiled, "Yes, we've agreed that she's old enough for her first trip. So, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds fun. I know I could use a break."

"Great!" Chrom pulled out some papers, "I'm going to need you to help organize some things for while we're gone."

Robin sent Chrom a dirty look as the Exalt was already making for the door, "You planned this."

"Yes I did," Chrom laughed as he left the tactician to his work.

* * *

"A vacation?" Lucina looked at Robin through the nightstand mirror.

"Yeah," he plucked off his left boot, "To some northern estate your family apparently has."

"I did not know we had such a thing."

"I'm not surprised," off came the right one, "From what I hear, this is a relatively small place. Well, small for royalty."

Robin proceeded to go over the details such as who would be there and how long they would stay.

"I see," she went back to brushing her hair, "I suppose it might be fun."

Robin grinned, "Glad to hear it."

Lucina smiled lightly back. They had eventually managed to settle into a relatively normal married life, even if completely normal was out of the question when living in the same castle as her family, and she loved it.

"So when do we leave?"

"The beginning of the week."

"So soon?"

"Yep, Chrom seems rather eager to go on this trip. Probably just wants to get out of work."

"Well, the winter months are usually slower," Lucina defended her father.

"True, true," Robin finished his much shorter nighttime preparations and stood over his sitting wife, "I just hope your father doesn't eviscerate me when I can't resist the urge to cuddle with you next to the fire."

Lucina grinned mischievously as she looked at his reflection, "Hmm, that would be a shame. You make such a good pillow."

"Well, this pillow is going to bed," Robin yawned growing tired of waiting, "Feel free to join me when you get the time."

"Hmph," she stood and followed him back, "Excuse me for looking my best for you."

"I know," he grinned as he pulled her down to the bed eliciting a yelp from the princess, "And I appreciate it, but you don't have to try to look beautiful."

"You flattering scoundrel," the insult did not reach her face, however; as she was smiling widely.

"Is it really flattery if it's true?" Robin replied with a sly grin before they eventually settled into a comfortable-and rather close-position.

* * *

"Hrrrgh!" Robin heaved the last of the bags into the carriage, "Good grief, what's in that thing?"

"I gave up asking that long ago," Chrom nodded his head as he lifted two smaller bags into the wagon.

"I'm starting to think you only invited me so that I could do all the heavy lifting," Robin wiped his brow.

Chrom feigned surprise, "Do you think I planned this?"

"No, of course not. You're nowhere near smart enough to do that."

Chrom was not amused by the comment, but his approaching wife was. "Now I know the bitter taste of betrayal," he folded his arms at his wife.

"Come now, I saw you saving the heavy ones for Robin."

"Father, is this true?" Lucina joined her mother and looked none too pleased.

"Er, Robin needs the exercise?" Robin just smiled to himself. It was always nice to have backup after all. Sometimes he did not even have to defend himself.

"Let's just…go," Chrom sighed in defeat after getting chewed out for making Robin do the heavy lifting. Lucina would be riding with her family in the royal carriage after Robin finally convinced her that it was okay.

In order to stave off some boredom of the long trip and to escape the two loving couples in the back, he opted to drive the wagon up. It gave him some time to think at least, but still the boredom came and he was powerless to stop it.

They eventually stopped over for a quick rest, but it was not for long as Chrom was quite eager to get there by nightfall. When Robin got back up into the driver's seat though, he was not alone.

"Lucina, what are you doing?"

Lucina smiled as she got comfortable and leaned against her husband, "I missed my husband."

"But what about your family?" Robin replied hesitantly as his resolve was quickly crumbling.

"I told them where I was going," she snuggled into his coat sleeve even further. It was too adorable for Robin to resist any longer.

"Well, if you insist then. Though it will get rather chilly on the way."

"That's fine," Lucina looked up at him with those cerulean eyes he loved so much, "I have you to keep me warm."

"I guess we'll just have to cuddle even closer then."

"I suppose so," Lucina smiled into his thick coat. It was quite comfortable. So much so, that she had a bit of trouble keeping her eyes open….

* * *

Lucina felt something disturbing her peaceful rest, and while that would have at one point in time instantly sent her into battle mode, she felt oddly secure and at peace where she was so she tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, whatever was nudging her was persistent.

"Lucina…" A familiar voice almost whispered in her ear having the opposite intended effect by making her want to snuggle closer to her pillow and resume her rest.

"Lucina…wake up…" the voice persisted, "We're here."

Lucina's eyes fluttered open to see her husband looking down at her with red cheeks for some reason. That reason soon became clear once she noticed the audience they had acquired. Her mother and Cordelia were smiling sweetly at the scene while Cherche wore a similar, albeit more teasing, grin with Lucy tugging at her mother's coat wanting to know what the fuss was about. Meanwhile, Cynthia looking ready to pounce at a moment's notice with some teasing. Stahl seemed a bit more awkward as his eyes kept glancing over to Chrom to make sure he was not about to bust a blood vessel.

The Exalt, for his part, was busying himself with unpacking the carriage alongside Frederick while making a pointed effort not to look at the two. Robin was fine with that.

That was enough to get Lucina back to an upright position, though her cheeks remained red, "Er, yes, thank you."

Now that he was freed, Robin stepped down and politely offered his hand to help her down all the while doing his best to ignore the others. It was a course of action that Lucina concurred with as they quickly gathered their bags and followed her father and Frederick to the main hall of the cottage.

It was far from the grand halls of the palace in opulence opting for a more homey feel. It had a limited staff, but Chrom had insisted on giving them the week off so that they could function without all the peering eyes and intrusive ears. Of course, Frederick had made sure that a perimeter guard was maintained which Robin agreed was a logical precaution.

"Honey," Sumia rubbed her arms upon entering the building, "It's freezing in here!"

"Probably because he sent the staff home _yesterday_ ," Robin responded irritably. His coat protected him, but Chrom's lack of logistical planning was almost remarkable. Almost.

"I'm sure we can start a fire," Chrom replied confidently, "Isn't that right, Frederick?"

Robin could see a gleam in the knight's eyes that somewhat unsettled him as he responded, "Of course, milord! I shall get started at once."

"Cherche," Robin called out to the wyvern rider-who after _a lot_ of convincing agreed to leave Minerva in the capable hands of her son for the week. Convincing him to come to the capital was nearly as difficult, "Please go with him and make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

"I suppose that would put a damper on the week," the pink haired woman smiled as she followed after her husband.

"Hey," Cynthia walked up with a Lucy in tow, "I thought you said aunt Lissa and uncle Lon'qu were coming."

"They are. They're probably just running a little behind. No need to send a search party just yet." Chrom smiled to the rest of those gathered as he clasped his hands, "First things first, we need to assign rooms. Obviously, Sumia and I get the master bedroom on account of this being my house. Cynthia has agreed to bunk with Lucy down the hall," The sisters giggled to themselves, "You had better behave yourselves too."

Chrom cleared his throat after a dual moan of disappointment, "Anyway, whenever Lissa and Lon'qu get here, they will get the main guest room. Frederick and Cherche will be just outside the royal apartments." It was incredibly likely they had insisted on it. Cherche had taken her new nationality to heart and served Chrom with the same dedication she had Virion. Fortunately, she was much more tame in her service than her infamously overzealous husband and had even subdued him somewhat.

"Cordelia and Stahl, you're next door to them," then he faced his daughter and…son-in-law, "You two are in the main bedroom in the east wing."

Robin knew the unspoken implication. They were far far away from him. While Robin was fine with that personally as it helped to safeguard him from harm, he did hope that it would not dampen Lucina's time. Fortunately, she did not seem to care that they were furthest from her parents as she whisked him away in search of their room.

* * *

The group was about to sit down for their meal when someone barged into the room, "We're here every–"

"Auntie!" Lucy dove for her aunt before she could finish.

"Lucy!" Lissa excitedly peeled the young girl off her leg, "Wow, you've gotten so big. I hardly recognize you!"

Lucy beamed with pride as her father came over and hugged his sister, "It's good to see you again."

"When did you get so sentimental?" despite her ribbing, she eagerly returned the gesture.

"Lon'qu," Robin nodded at the stoic swordsman standing in the door with several bags at his feet. If Robin had to guess, only one of them was his-he always did travel light.

"Robin!" Lissa took advantage of his momentary distraction and tackled him. It was enough to set off Lucina's more protective/possessive side for a split second before she remembered who was doing the tackling resulting in a subdued sigh from the princess.

"Lissa, good to see you too," Robin laughed as he gave her a light hug back. The rest of Lissa's rounds were less attack based, but she was certainly happy for the chance to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Not much happened that night as they were-with the exception of Lucina-tired from the day's travel.

"This is a rather nice little getaway," Lucina unpacked her clothes into the dresser while Robin stocked the bathroom, "This room is elegant yet quaint."

"Indeed. I wonder what other homes Chrom is hiding up his sleeves."

"I do not remember any others, but I also did not know about this one."

"I doubt there are too many. Your father isn't exactly one for opulence after all," Robin-now finished with his task-rejoined his wife to add his own clothes to the wardrobe, "I'm sure this is a holdover from another generation in fact."

"Still, I am glad it is here," the couple prepared for bed once they were unpacked, "Now we can spend a nice week together without having to worry about anything."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Chrom said something about going hunting tomorrow."

"Hunting?" Lucina raised her brow, "Did we forget to bring food?"

"No, I think he wants to do it as a bonding experience."

"Oh, well what time does he want to leave?"

"Well, you see," Robin started awkwardly, "I think he wants to just take the guys."

"Oh…I see…"

"Yeah, though I doubt if we'll actually catch anything. You know how our group can be."

"Yes…" Lucina was clearly not paying attention.

"Lucina? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Y-yes, I'm quite alright."

Robin was not convinced, but he did not want to push her. So, with a little more idle chatter, the two were off to sleep though Robin still had a sneaking suspicion that something was still bothering her.

* * *

The next day, Frederick made sure that the men were all up bright and early. Too early for some of them.

"Really, Frederick," Chrom pulled his sack over his shoulder, "I think we could have waited a _little_ longer."

"One of the keys to a good hunt is an early start," Frederick recited more cheerily than most could muster at that hour.

"So is not falling asleep during the hunt," Robin rebutted with a warm beverage in hand, "Now where is my pack?"

"Yeah, and proper food," Stahl chimed in, "My stomach might scare them away."

"Then we'll leave you behind if it becomes a problem," Lon'qu simply stated in a manner that left the others unsure as to whether he was joking or not.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Chrom reassured before he noticed Robin still looking around for something, "Robin, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my pack," he did not look up from his task.

"Did you try the wagons?"

Before he could respond, the others came out to bid them a safe trip.

"Be safe," Sumia gave Chrom a quick kiss and whispered in his ear after separating, "And don't get any ideas about killing Robin."

"I would never," Chrom grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, Robin was still searching for his pack when he noticed Lucina, "Oh, have you seen–" Lucina held up the item in question, "–My pack!"

"My apologies. I took the liberty of packing it for you."

"That's very considerate of you, thank you," he went to grab it, but he was taken by surprise by its sheer weight. Looking closer, he saw that his pack was bulging at nearly twice the size of everyone else's packs.

"Wow, what did you put in this?"

"I wanted to make sure you were well prepared. I added a few sandwiches in case you get hungry, some extra bowstrings, some dry kindling, a spare tome, and a blanket."

"Lucina, we're not going camping."

"I know, but I just want you to be prepared," she looked at her feet bashfully which Robin actually found kind of cute, "I overdid it, didn't I?"

"Er, maybe a little, but I appreciate that you care so much."

"But it's so heavy. Maybe I should take some things out."

"No, it's fine," by that point, Robin was just focused on making her happy.

"If you're certain…"

"I am. I should probably get going now."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be," he gave her a light peck on the cheek, "See you tonight."

"Be safe."

Robin smiled and turned to find the guys waiting on him causing him to clear his throat in mild embarrassment, "Right, let's get going."

Lucina likewise turned to find the girls all grinning at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Cordelia could not stop smiling the whole time.

"It's just so sweet how you dote on him," Sumia supplied.

"I-Is it really that bad?"

"It is," Cherche answered her bluntly.

"I-I just want to make sure he is safe. I wish I could go with him. I am an adequate hunter. I surely would not be a hindrance."

"Not taking you has nothing to do with your prowess as a hunter," Sumia explained.

"Oh? Then why?"

"They just wanted some time with the guys," Lissa told her.

"I honestly think it's sweet how they want to provide for us too," Sumia practically swooned.

"But I could assist," Lucina protested.

"I know, and so do they, but they want to do this, so why stop them?"

"I suppose it _is_ kind of them, but we should do something in return."

"And we will," Sumia guided her back inside, "Because we definitely don't want your father or Robin cooking whatever they bring back."

* * *

"I'm not sure we're going to find anything at this point," Robin pointed out as they closed their third hour without success.

"Heh, giving up so soon?" Chrom quipped as they trudged through the snow.

"We've seen neither hide nor tail of anything since we've started."

"It does seem unusual," Frederick commented from where he was leading the way with Lon'qu, "Normally this area is ripe with game. We should at least be seeing something even this late in the year."

"Maybe you're sabotaging us somehow," Robin remembered the knight's aversion to gamey meats.

"I would never do such a thing no matter my aversions to certain meats."

"Huh?" Chrom looked confused, "'Aversion to certain meats?'"

"You didn't know?" Robin raised his brow.

"I thought everyone knew," Stahl muttered in surprise.

"Know what?"

"Frederick here really can't stomach gamey meats."

"Really?" Chrom was surprised that the stalwart knight had such a weakness.

"Yes," Frederick admitted sullenly, "However, I have trained to overcome this weakness, but I never fully curbed the trait."

Before Chrom could respond, Lon'qu raised his hand, "I heard something."

"About time," Robin mumbled shifting the weight of his overly stuffed pack.

"…There," Lon'qu pointed.

"That'll do."

* * *

"Cynthia, could you please keep Lucy away while we're working with hot things?"

"Fine," the pegasus knight whined as she coerced Lucy to follow her to the living room. While they were waiting for the men to bring some meat-though Cherche had secretly set aside some salted ham they brought along just in case-they had prepared the rest of the meal in preparation for their eminent return.

Sumia and Cherche proved quite capable in the kitchen and Cordelia was a quick study. Lissa on the other hand, was not quite as effective as the pillar of smoke from her pan indicated. Lucina fell somewhere in between. So long as she was kept away from the fire, things were fine, but she had a tendency to burn anything requiring heat. Still, it was not bad considering how little experience she had.

It was not long until Cynthia and Lucy came running in yelling that they were back. Lucina, of course, was the first one out to greet them. She felt somewhat silly, but part of her mind still worried over Robin when he was out of her sight, and especially when he was in an unknown situation. Never mind the fact that he was accompanied by some of the fiercest warriors on the planet.

She was greeted by the sight of Frederick carrying a deer over his shoulders like it was nothing while the others trudged along merrily. Upon catching sight of her husband, she quickly went to greet him.

"Good to see you too," he smiled as they separated from their embrace.

"I see you had a successful trip," Sumia joined them, though not as quickly as her daughter.

"Yeah, though we had to fight a bear for it."

"A bear!" Lucina looked on in abject horror.

"Yeah," Chrom chuckled seemingly unaware of his daughter's plight, "Turns out we weren't the only ones hunting the deer. Must have been after its last meal for the winter."

"How did you get the deer though?" Sumia inquired.

"I used the tome Lucina packed for me," Robin shrugged, "It was kind of cheating, but no one was complaining at that point."

"We should probably get that ready to cook," Cherche pointed out before leaning over and whispering in her husband's ear, "Don't worry, I made some ham for you."

The knight, imperceivably to all but Cherche, perked up and carried their haul in with renewed vigor. The others then followed at a more leisurely pace.

They enjoyed a good meal while Lissa kept trying to sneak in some of Frederick's ham. Robin noticed that Lucina seemed awfully attached all night, but he was not about to complain. He was looking forward to spending the next day together with her.

* * *

The next morning, the couple was awakened by the sound of laughter outside.

"Someone sounds like they're having fun," Robin groggily commented without opening his eyes.

"Probably Cynthia and Lucy," Lucina likewise did not make any effort to get up, "I wish they would quiet down." Lucina loved Cynthia and, despite an awkward start, her other "sister," but sometimes they bothered her as siblings do. Lucy at least had the excuse of being so young, but Lucina would sometimes wish that Cynthia would act more her age.

"Just ignore them," Robin pulled her in closer.

"Mmm," Lucina was about to drift off again when the sound of something hitting their window startled her, "What was that?"

"Probably just a snowball," Robin sat up much more slowly.

"A…snowball?" Lucina looked at her half-asleep husband.

"You don't…I guess you wouldn't," Robin stopped to think.

"What is it?"

"Come on," he got out of the comfortable bed with a little willing.

"Where are we going?"

"We're already awake. We might as well make some memories."

* * *

Equipped with their winter gear including a hat which amplified Lucina's adorableness, the duo made their way to Cynthia and Lucy's warzone where they battled it out. Chrom and Sumia were happily supervising with warm beverages in hand.

"Big sis!" It did not take long for Lucy to spot them, "Come play with us!"

"Er," Lucina was not one for such games.

"Come on, Lucina," Robin egged her on, "Let's cut loose a little."

"See? Uncle Robin will play."

"I-if you insist, but I do not know how to play."

"I'll teach you," Lucy proclaimed proudly, "Here," she scooped up some snow, "First you pick it up and smoosh it into a ball, and then you throw it," she threw the ball a short distance, "See? It's easy."

Lucina repeated the motion and threw the snowball with much more force, "Yay, you did it! Now we can play."

"What is the objective?"

"To hit each other!" Cynthia threw one at the side of Lucina's head causing her to look irritably toward her sister, "Er…"

Lucina and Robin shared a look before nodding and bending down to collect ammunition. Cynthia quickly decided to take cover before the duo set about launching a barrage of icy destruction down upon her. Lucy went to back her up, but there was little they could do against Robin's strategic mind and Lucina's impressive throwing arm.

When Lissa came to check on the commotion, she quickly joined the battle as a third party being unable to resist the urge to beam Robin with a large projectile. Lon'qu only intervened to guard his wife and retaliate against her would-be assailants with the exception of Lucy who was simply too adorable to counter attack.

Chrom was enjoying the scene until a flurry of icy projectiles pelted him and Sumia, "That's it, it's on!" Chrom dove behind some trees with his younger daughters and continued to assault Robin and Lucina's entrenched snow shelter.

Seeing that the tactician and princess were outnumbered, Stahl and Cordelia joined forces with them and set their sights on the Exalt, "This is treason!" he yelled as he fought back valiantly, "Treason I say!"

"Aren't you going to join in?" Cherche teased as Frederick stood at attention.

"I do not see any reason to participate."

"But your liege is under attack. Surely that requires some form of intervention."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right," he cracked a slight smile which Cherche returned as they both joined in the fray in defense of their liege. The battle then raged on for hours. It was quite the affair.

At some point, Robin picked up on a strange sound. It was hard to make out over the laughter and well-meaning insults, but he finally pinpointed the melodious noise. To his right, he noticed Lucina giggling like a little girl as she hurled some more orbs of snow at her sister. Robin just had to stop and admire the scene until she noticed.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just nice to see you enjoying yourself so much."

"Thank you," Lucina beamed, "This feels wonderful. It is like I am a kid again."

"Well, I'm gla–" Robin was cut off when he was beamed in the head. Looking for the assailant, Lucina's eyes locked with Frederick's. She slowly grabbed some ammunition and threw the snowball with a surprising amount of force. It was enough to cause the mountain of a man to stumble back.

There was a brief truce during which they enjoyed some lunch before going back to war. Eventually, an armistice was reached and they engaged in other ventures. There were several snowmen built, and Cordelia easily had the most detail in hers to the point that it was becoming more of a sculpture.

After that, Lucy took to making snow angels with Cynthia, but most were unwilling to get down into the snow as they were soggy enough from the snowball fight. All in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves-even Lon'qu. If one looked close enough, a small smile could even be seen on the stoic swordmaster's face.

"That was fun," Robin nearly collapsed into bed that night.

"Indeed," Lucina continued to wear the smile she had been wearing, "I have not had so much fun in ages."

"I could tell," he hugged her once she joined him in the bed, "I loved seeing you cut lose like that."

"Hmm, it was nice. Maybe I'll do it more often."

"Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

The next morning did not start off as excitingly. Robin and Lucina woke up early and decided to slowly make their way to the dining room and grabbed something to drink until breakfast was ready. Not much was said until Chrom came bursting into the room.

"Good morning!"

"You seem awfully chipper this morning," Robin mumbled into his cup before giving Sumia a passing acknowledgement as she went straight for the coffee.

"Of course!" He grabbed a cup of his own, "I was hoping that today we might go down to the lake like I did as a boy."

Lucina's interest peaked up at that remembering him mention something about that on the way up, "Are you referring to this 'skating?'"

"I am," he grinned.

"Skating?" Robin piped up, "You? You could barely keep your balance on a ship for the first week, and yet you mean to tell me that you skate?"

"Nothing fancy, I'll admit, but those are two different things."

"This I have to see."

"When shall we leave?" Lucina ignored Robin's comment.

"After we pry Lissa from her bed."

"Might be a while then," Robin remembered the last time she was woken up early and cringed.

"Right, probably best to wait on that one. So, what's for breakfast?"

There was some more idle chatter as they were slowly joined by the others. Eventually Lissa did grace them with her presence. So long as she was left to wake on her own, she was usually in a chipper mood and did not sleep too late, but if she were ever awoken early, well, that was a different story.

"Now that everyone's finally here," Lissa stuck her tongue out at her brother at the slight jab at her tardiness, "We can finally head out. It's not far from here; just be sure to take your gear. I made sure we have enough for everyone."

"Wait, you actually planned for something?" Robin asked in disbelief, "On your own?"

"Yes, Robin, I can think for myself. Anyway, let's go!"

On the way to the lake, Chrom explained his enthusiasm for this trip. Apparently, he, Emmeryn, and their mother had come here when he was just a boy before Lissa was born. He said it was one of his happiest childhood memories and he was eager to share the experience now that he was older.

Once they were at the lake, however; some were a bit uncertain about the endeavor.

Cherche managed to coerce Frederick into going onto the ice, but he was incredibly stiff the whole time. Lon'qu likewise appeared rather tense, but it was clear that he had no trouble adjusting to the activity. Cordelia took to it like a natural and Stahl was quite passable.

Chrom made sure to take it slow and make sure Sumia and Cynthia did not lose any fingers from accidents while Lucy held firmly onto his hand for support. Robin and Lucina meanwhile eyed the lake warily.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Lucina asked not for herself, but for Robin.

"Well, Chrom's still around. So I guess it's fine. Why so nervous?"

"It is not my safety I am concerned about," she gave him a pointed look.

"Me?"

"The ice could break and you could freeze to death!"

"I guess that could happen, but, Lucina, I don't think it's likely. Plus, we have trained healers here."

"I-I know, it's just…" Lucina rubbed her armed nervously, "I don't want to lose you…"

"Oh," Robin looked away in shame. No wonder she was acting so protective of him lately. "Lucina, I won't leave you again. I fully intend to spend a long life with you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Lucina smiled, "I know," She took a deep breath, "So, shall we give this a try?"

"Yes, let's."

After a few less than spectacular attempts, Robin eventually managed to get his bearings, "I'm afraid I don't have the balance for this," he wobbled as he spoke.

"Hmm? It does not seem very difficult to me."

"That's because you have a natural grace I lack."

"I do? I never considered myself especially graceful, or graceful at all for that matter."

"That's because you're too hard on yourself. You carry yourself in a very dignified and graceful manner. Unfortunately, I'm about as graceful as a pegasus on ice."

"Well then," Lucina took him by the arm, "I suppose I will just have to help you."

"That sounds nice."

With some coaching, Robin eventually got the hang of the whole skating business. He was no professional by any means, but he could go five feet without falling. Of course, he still sat things out when Chrom wanted to race.

Somehow Cordelia managed to win despite never having skated before. Her ability to take up and learn new abilities was amazing.

Despite all of his bruises, Robin had to admit that he enjoyed the day. Honestly, so long as Lucina was having fun, he was happy. It did him good to see her laughing as she and Chrom raced across the ice. The more he saw her like that, the more he vowed to keep her happy.

"It's nice seeing them like that, isn't it?" He had failed to notice Sumia standing beside him until she spoke up.

"Yeah, it is."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Huh?" He raised his brow, "What for?"

"Lucina was never this happy before you got together."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure I can take all of the credit."

"But you can take most of it. Really, Robin, as a mother, it does me good to see the dark cloud gone from over her head. I know it's weird, but I'm glad you found each other."

"Thank you," Robin replied sincerely, "It's always good to know that I have the support of one of you."

"Oh, Chrom's happy to see her enjoy herself too. He just…still has trouble adjusting to the idea."

"Yeah," Robin rubbed the back of his head, "That was not a pleasant conversation for anyone involved."

"I can imagine."

Robin smiled slightly as Lucina edged ahead of her father, "It was worth it though. She's not the only one who's happy. Ever since we've been together, life just seems…better. Even when we hit our rough patch, I knew I still wanted to protect her, to fight for her…to live for her."

"Funny how that works, isn't it?" Sumia looked back fondly on her own experiences with Chrom.

"I guess so. Who would have ever imagined that we'd be in-laws?"

"I'll admit, I don't think that's one role I'll grow into. At least not for you."

"I don't blame you. Plus, if I called Chrom 'dad,' he would probably lose it."

Sumia giggled, "He probably would."

"Thank you for your support, Sumia," Robin said after a brief pause, "It means a lot to me, and I know it does to Lucina. Though, I am a bit concerned that she's spending so much time with me that she's somewhat neglecting the rest of you. I want her to be happy and to even make up for some of her childhood, but lately she's been so concerned with me that..."

"That's sweet of you, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. After everything you've been through, it only makes sense that she'd be a little protective, but she'll eventually calm down a bit. Besides, you are married; I think it makes sense for you to spend so much time together."

"Part of me does really like the attention I'll admit. I hate that she's worrying so much, but it feels…nice to have her focus on me like that."

"I think that's natural. I bet she enjoys getting attention from you too even if she doesn't admit it."

Robin smiled as the racing came to an end and started to degrade into more random shenanigans, "Thanks for talking with me, Sumia. Though we might want to make sure no one loses a finger."

After another hour or two on the lake, they returned to the villa and relaxed some more. They enjoyed a good meal, but Robin kept thinking back to his prior conversation with Sumia.

* * *

The next morning while Robin and Lucina were sipping their coffee by the fire, Chrom came in dressed for the cold, "Lucina, I was hoping you could help me find the hill where we used to sled."

"I would love to, but I would not want to deprive Lucy of the experience."

Chrom simply laughed, "I don't think Lucy has the patience for this. Same goes for Cynthia."

She looked uncertainly to Robin who picked up on her concern, "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you get back. Go, enjoy some time with your father."

"Thank you," she smiled and joined her father to trudge out into the snow. After a few minutes, Chrom spoke.

"I think it was this way, but it's been several years so I'm not sure," he adjusted the sleigh strapped to his back, "I hope it's still in good condition."

"You really cherish your memories here, don't you?"

"I do," Chrom smiled wistfully, "It was a time before I fully realized what was going on in the world and with my father. It's also one of the few memories I have of my mother. So you can see why I wanted to share it with all of you."

"I do. I also cherish some of my happier memories from my childhood. For the longest time, they were the only truly happy and carefree memories I had." Noticing her father's sullen face, she quickly added, "But that is no longer the case. Since coming here I have forged many new and wonderful memories."

"That's good to hear. It's nice seeing you so happy. It's a good change."

"Is it really so noticeable?"

"It is," Chrom smiled, "You used to be so dour all the time."

"I suppose I have opened up somewhat," Lucina smiled fondly, "Robin seems to make it his mission to make me smile as much as possible." She quickly remembered who she was with though, "Er…sorry. I know our relationship is not a comfortable topic for you."

"It's a bit strange for me, yes, but I can't deny how much you care for each other. I just…need some time to adapt. I really am happy that you found love though; you deserve it."

"T-thank you, father. That means a lot to me."

"Just, uh, let's keep the marital talk to a minimum. I'm here if you need me, but just because I'm happy for you, doesn't make it not awkward."

Lucina laughed lightly, "Certainly, father."

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Chrom stopped, "I think we're here."

"Oh?" Lucina looked down the hill. It was a fairly clear path down which made it good for sledding.

"Care to take the first ride?" He unslung the sled and plopped it down between them.

"I'm afraid I don't know how. Perhaps you could show me."

"Hmm, I suppose I could. Hop on."

Chrom took the lead after she got on the sled. Granted, two adults made it somewhat hard to push off, but Chrom was also ludicrously strong so he did not have much trouble. Though, he may have pushed off a little too hard as they quickly went careening down the hillside a bit faster than may have been strictly safe.

Chrom was laughing heartily while Lucina was holding on for dear life. "Lean!" Chrom yelled when he spotted a tree they were rapidly approaching. Lucina was quick to obey and they both leaned away from the tree and continued down the hill.

"Haha, that was fun," Chrom got off the slay but stopped when he noticed that Lucina was still gripping the sled, "Lucina? Something wrong?"

"W-why would you say that?" She forced herself to release the handles of the sled causing Chrom to laugh again.

"Not one for sledding I take it?"

"I faced the fell dragon," Lucina stood up with a small huff of embarrassment, "I think I can handle a little sleighing."

"It's sledding actually, but it's okay if you're afraid. Some things affect certain people more than others."

"If I were afraid, would I go again?" Lucina stood rigidly straight.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Chrom smirked, "You seemed pretty tense on the way down."

"Certainly," she picked up the sled and started back up the hill, "I can conquer this like any other task."

"Alright," Chrom jogged after her, "But maybe we should bring the others in on the fun."

* * *

After a few more trips down the hill, the two finally brought the others with more sleds in tow. Lucy really liked it even if she was a little afraid at first. Robin was a bit surprised but nevertheless pleased to see Chrom and Lucina's seeming rivalry of sorts.

Robin himself actually proved quite adept at maneuvering the sleds and rose to the top ranks of their little group. Eventually, he did borrow his wife for a few less intense rides toward the end of the day.

Later that evening, they all retired to the main living room. Frederick and Cherche stood to the side of the fire as she rested her head on his shoulder. Chrom and Sumia occupied an armchair not quite big enough for two people; not that they cared though. Lissa was asleep next to Lon'qu on another chair nearby. Cordelia and Stahl were in a loveseat on the other side of the fire while Cynthia and Lucy were passed out exhausted in front of the fire.

Robin and Lucina had taken to the ouch directly in front of the fire and Lucina was getting quite comfortable on Robin's shoulder. While they had enjoyed themselves, they were still tired.

Robin looked around at his friends and family. He was very fortunate to have them, and hoped they knew that. He pulled Lucina in closer. He hoped she knew that most of all. He truly loved her with his entire being, and he looked forward to their years together.

Robin smiled as he let his mind drift. There was no doubt about it: this was where they belonged…with family.

 **A/N: First off, Merry Christmas!**

 **Secondly, phew, that was long (for me). Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully you will continue to enjoy what I put out.**


	16. Coat

Lucina walked briskly down the corridors of the castle with a tray in hand. Robin never showed up for lunch and she had a good idea that he never ate anything at all. He rarely did when he got wrapped up in work. He really needed an assistant or something.

When she came in to deliver the food though, he was not there. His coat had been left on the back of his chair meaning he would not be gone long. Lucina surmised that he had probably gone out to relieve himself and decided to wait for him.

While waiting, however, Robin's coat caught her eye. He was rarely without it so it was rare to ever see them separated. She had to admit that she was curious. Taking a double check to make sure that she was alone, she slipped the coat on herself.

It was rather comfortable actually. It breathed rather well too considering its size. She twisted a little from side to side and watched as the cloak swung through the air. That flowing aspect had inspired many a troops on the battlefield she would wager.

"Having fun?"

Lucina immediately spun and looked at Robin with her face red with embarrassment, "Robin! I-I was just…it was just sitting there, and…are you angry?"

"No, I think you look quite ravishing honestly."

"Er, thank you, but I should have asked first. It is your coat after all. I know how much it means to you."

"Yes, but you can wear it whenever you'd like. You're the only one though."

"Thank you. It is quite comfortable."

"Heh, maybe we should get you one of your own then."

* * *

Chrom did not bother looking up from the report when he entered Robin's office, "Hey, Robin, are you sure about–" his voice trailed off when he finally looked up. The coat looked right, but that was definitely not his tactician in the chair, "Lucina? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing Robin's coat?"

"He's been so busy lately that I decided on assisting him. At least until he catches up."

"I see," Chrom was not too comfortable with her spending so much time with Robin. Alone. "A-and the coat?"

"Oh, Robin got me this when I decided to help him. I think he said something about a uniform."

"W-well," Chrom went mildly pale. Would Robin's corruption of his daughter never end?

"But enough about that, what did you need?"

"Er, umm, it's nothing that can't wait. I'll, uh, be back later."

"Oh, okay, father. See you at dinner?"

"Yes, that sounds good," Chrom then made a hasty retreat. Seeing Lucina in that coat, even if it was a replica, made her relationship to Robin all too real. He breathed deep. He would get used to it one day…eventually.

 **A/N: Just a short little thing I thought up. It was actually kind of two ideas that both revolved around Lucina wearing his coat so I just bundled them.**


	17. Spring Festival

Robin groaned at the incessant knocking on his door. He made a futile attempt to ignore it, but he could not do it. In defeat, Robin crawled out of bed and answered the door.

"I'm up!" he grumbled at the family wake-up call.

"You don't have to be so grumpy," Sumia commented as she adjusted Cindy's hood. The infant was in a bunny themed onesie, but she was not the only one dressed up. Lucy was dressed in a bright pink dress with bunny ears. Sumia was similarly dressed herself, but Chrom had somehow been roped into going all out.

"There is plenty reason to be grumpy because I just know you're going to try to get me to wear one of those ridiculous outfits."

"Come on! It's fun!"

"I don't see the fun in humiliating myself."

"Fine," Chrom put his hands up, "But at least come to the festival."

Robin sighed, "Alright, just let me get dress at least."

Robin closed the door and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. Perhaps he was being a bit moody, but he had to admit that he had been in a bit of a sour mood as of late. He had returned from his near death experience a few weeks ago, and he had quickly learned of a missing presence. Without her, he felt empty.

Robin sighed again and got dressed. No sense in dwelling on it. She was adamant about leaving. He doubted he would ever see her again.

"Happy?" Robin asked once he rejoined the family outside his door.

"Yes," Chrom slapped him on the shoulder, "Now let's go at least try to have some fun."

Despite Robin's dour mood, he had to admit that the festival was quite the sight to behold. Decorations were everywhere and the people were bustling as they set about to enjoy the festivities and the end of winter.

Chrom led them to a square where the Shepherds had been gathering as honored guests. Well, as many as made it. Lucy soon dragged Sumia to look at some of the candy and painted eggs leaving Chrom with Robin.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you carrying that thing around?"

"What? This?" Chrom removed the carrot themed axe from his shoulder, "It's for the festival."

"Of course it is."

"Speaking of which, it's about time for me to go officially open the festival."

"Guess I'll take a look around then."

"Alright, see you later."

Left to his own devices, Robin started to walk around the square. He came across a table of painted eggs. Robin marveled at the skill that must have gone into some of them, but others seemed rather…off. They actually reminded him of her with their bright fluorescent colors.

He was so caught up in the gaudy eggs that he nearly bumped into a woman wearing a bunny suit. She had clearly gone all out for the festival.

"Excuse me, I wasn't–" His words died in his throat when she turned to face him.

"Oh! Robin!"

"L-Lucina!" There stood the love of his life. In a bunny suit. That was somehow simultaneously the most adorable and hottest thing he had ever seen, "I thought you had left?"

"I went to look for you. I felt somewhat responsible for what I did to you. I felt like I had pushed you to do what you did. When I heard that you had returned, I determined to make this spring festival extra special."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a few days," Lucina looked down to avoid looking at Robin causing her bunny ears to droop, "I wasn't sure how you would react to my being here. I-I wasn't even sure if I could face you again."

"Don't say that," Robin pushed her chin up so she would face him, "I don't blame you. I'm just glad to see you again. I thought I'd never see you again." Both blushed at his proclamation, "So, um, you painted these eggs?"

"Oh, yes, some of them. I found some paint in the castle's storage. What do you think of this one," She showed him a very colorful egg complete with the brand of the Exalt, "It's my favorite."

"It reminds me of you," Robin smiled, "You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I-I wanted to do it."

"Well, thank you. You certainly went all out."

"Thank you. At first, I wasn't sure about this outfit, but it _is_ quite fashionable, isn't it?"

"It's…eye catching."

"You hate it, don't you?" Lucina sighed, "I've been told that my fashion sense is lacking."

"N-no! I don't hate it. I think you look great, but…I–"

"What is it?" She looked at him with big, blue innocent eyes. How could he tell her that he did not like the idea of other men seeing her dressed like that? They were not together. He had no right to act like they were.

"Never mind. Would you care to join me for the festival?"

"Really? Are you certain? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I would love to spend the day with you."

"W-well, if you insist."

Robin held his arm out, "Shall we?"

Lucina smiled and interlocked her arm with his, "Yes, let's."

Robin was in awe of the childlike wonder Lucina demonstrated at the festival. Granted, all the bright colors were right up her alley. Lucina seemed so free compared to how she used to be. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was enjoying life, and her exuberance was contagious.

Robin and Lucina were at the table with the eggs when Chrom stood to open the festival. Unfortunately, he did not get to start as the square was attacked.

"A-are those bandits?" Lucina asked in shock.

"What bandit would be stupid enough to attack a square with a bunch of Shepherds in it?" Nevertheless, they were there.

"We have to stop them!" Lucina prepared to rush into the fray, but Robin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back before she could.

"You don't even have a weapon!" Robin reprimanded while pulling out his tome, "Focus on getting everyone out safely."

Lucina reluctantly agreed as Robin went off to join Chrom and a few of the other Shepherds who were holding off the attackers.

"Come on, Chrom! I've seen you do better than that," Robin noticed the Exalt was not as effective as usual.

"What do you expect? This thing is a prop! It isn't even sharp!" Despite his words, he kept swinging at the enemy to surprising effect given the state of his "weapon."

"Why bring a fake weapon?"

"This is a festival. For fun. Bringing a weapon makes _you_ the weird one!"

"No, it makes me prepared," Before Robin could cast again, Lon'qu jumped from a table behind him and cut down a brigand, "See! He gets it!"

Chrom groaned as he swung his axe harder.

With the civilians evacuated, Lucina was scanning the battle for a discarded weapon she could use, but before she found one, she noticed a small dual getting dangerously close to the egg table. Not wanting her favorite egg to get smashed, Lucina darted over and snagged it before any harm could befall it.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" A grizzled brigand approached her menacingly, "A little bunny that got lost?"

Lucina grit her teeth as he got closer. She reflexively put her hand out to keep him away, but when she did, something unexpected happened. A bolt of lightning shot from her open palm and into the brigand.

Unsure of what happened, Lucina looked at the egg and then tried it again. Sure enough another bolt shot out. Somehow, the egg seemed to be functioning as a tome. Deciding that she could question it later, Lucina hopped into the fray.

"Where did these guys even come from?" Chrom was starting to miss Falchion even if he would not admit that to Robin.

Robin was about to call out to warn Chrom of an encroaching enemy. Robin opened his mouth, but someone spoke before him, "Bunny blast!"

Both men were caught off guard by Lucina leaping into the air with an egg somehow shooting lighting from her hand.

"Um, Lucina?"

"Hmm? Oh, Robin. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you…?"

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"Let's worry about that later," Chrom suggested.

"Right."

After a few more minutes of fighting, the bandits were cleared out, "So, why does that egg work like a tome?"

"I don't know."

"Let me see it," she handed him the egg, "There's definitely a magical resonance. Where did you find this paint again?"

"In one of the old storage rooms. Why?"

"I think you found some magical paint."

"Really?" Chrom and Lucina asked at the same time.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can figure. Might want to track down any of those eggs that may have been sold."

"I'll, uh, get Frederick on that," Chrom left somewhat confused to find the knight.

"I'm sorry that the festival was ruined," Lucina apologized bashfully, "I wanted it to be a special day."

"Lucina, it _was_ special. Getting to see you made it worthwhile."

"R-really?"

"Yes," Robin continued despite his blush, "And I'd love for you to stay into the future."

"I-I would love to as well, but…"

"Please? For me?"

"That's sweet," Lucina smiled, "But I…shouldn't."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"W-what?"

"Lucina, when I came back and you were gone, I was devastated. I-I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you this, but…I'm in love with you. I tried not to fall for you, but I couldn't! I love you, Lucina! That cannot and will not change."

"I-I love you too."

"Truly?"

"Yes," Lucina smiled radiantly, "I never thought you'd feel the same. Perhaps…perhaps we can have a life together, somehow."

"I know we can! Lucina, I promise you that I will support you in whatever you choose, and I will not leave your side!"

"And we shall cherish every moment."

Both looked lovingly into each other's eyes for several moments before someone cleared their throat, "You guys done?"

The both looked away from each other and were mortified to see most of the assembled Shepherds watching them.

"Perhaps we should continue this later," Robin whispered to Lucina.

"Agreed."

 **A/N: I have a feeling that Lucina's going to end up on the next seasonal banner. I have no evidence, but I had a similar feeling about Morgan before that banner. If it follows last year's trend, it might be in a bride V2 banner, but I think there will probably be one between the spring one and June.**

 **Also, with college and the upcoming Warriors DLC, don't expect much from me in the immediate future.**


	18. Ball

Getting back to Ylisse after victory over Valm, Chrom announced a celebration before they moved on to other threats. That, of course, meant a ball. Robin remembered being one of the only single guys at Chrom and Sumia's wedding and he was not eager to repeat the process this time.

The problem was that almost every woman in the Shepherds was accounted for and unlike some of the other men, he was not keen on finding some town lass to take. There was one free woman he could take though. Even if they just went as friends it might at least alleviate some of the awkwardness.

"Lucina," he found her training as per usual, "May I have a word?"

"Certainly," she halted her movements, "Did you need something?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. You know that Chrom is throwing some sort of ball to celebrate our victory over Valm, right?"

"Yes, I had heard."

"Well, um, were you by chance planning on going with anyone?"

"No, I had actually planned to skip it, but my parents insisted I go. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go…together. I remember being alone during your parents' wedding and it was fairly awkward. At least this way we both have company."

"If you wish," Lucina responded without thinking, "Thank you."

"Great, great. I'll see you then, I guess," an awkward silence prevailed, "Well, guess I'll be going."

"Farewell," Lucina replied calmly even though she was anything but on the inside.

* * *

"Mother, may I have a word?"

Sumia put down her knitting needles, "Certainly, dear. What's on your mind?"

"Robin just asked me to accompany him to the victory ball."

"Oh, how nice!" Sumia smiled, but her daughter did not share her expression which Sumia picked up on, "Not nice? Honey, what's the problem?"

Lucina rubbed her arm sheepishly, "I…may…have developed some…feelings for him."

"Oh Lucina!" Sumia squealed, "I'm so happy for you! It's…a bit strange, but Robin is a wonderful guy."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I-I can't love him!"

"Why not?"

"We are from separate times! When this is over, I must try to return to my own world. Even if that proves impossible, how can I stay with this brand in my eye? And Robin is one of father's closest advisors. To ask him to abandon the good he could do for the people of Ylisse would be selfish. Besides," Lucina rubbed her arm again, "He probably only sees me as the daughter of friends."

"I see," Sumia nodded sagely, "Then we'll just have to change his mind."

"Mother! Even if he did change his mind, did you not hear the rest of what I said?"

"All stuff we can worry about when we get to it. I have a feeling you wouldn't be so keen to leave if you were with him. Come on, you should at least try."

"…What did you have in mind?"

"You are going to wow him."

"'Wow?' What do you mean?"

Sumia smirked and Lucina felt slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

"No, not that one," Lucina sighed. Normally, a royal would go have dress made for them, but since they had yet to figure out exactly how to explain Lucina away, they were shopping. Normally, Lucina would have loved such an opportunity, but prior experiences shopping with her mother and her current situation left her feeling uncomfortable.

"You need something that'll really impress him," Cynthia cheered. Somehow Cynthia had caught wind of her mother's plan and had invited herself. Fortunately, she had plenty of experience in grooming even if it did not always show.

"I'm still not sure about this," Lucina said from inside the changing stall, "Even if I can 'wow' him as you say, would that not be a shallow basis for a relationship?"

"We're just trying to get him to see you as a woman first, and not the daughter of friends. He's not supposed to fall in love with you because of this."

"Yeah, Lucy! This is only step one in getting you married off!"

"C-Cynthia!" Lucina was glad that neither of them could see her face.

"Cynthia, don't tease your sister."

"I'm ready," Lucina called out once she had finished putting on the red dress.

"Hmm," Sumia inspected the apparel, "I'm not sure. It's nice though. A solid maybe."

"You know," Cynthia started as Lucina walked back into the stall for what felt like the hundredth time, "What if Robin doesn't put as much effort into this? If he just thinks of Lucy as a friend or something, he may not try so hard."

"That is kind of the point of what we're doing here, but I suppose it wouldn't be good to make him feel outdone. Maybe we should send someone to help him along."

"Oh! Pick me!" Cynthia was practically bouncing, "Let me do it!"

"I guess," Sumia sounded unsure, "But remember not to let him know what we're doing."

"I know, I know. Leave it to me!" Cynthia ran off energetically.

"Now I feel even more apprehensive," Lucina muttered as she finished adjusting the straps on a white dress.

"Despite her antics, she should be able to clean him up pretty well."

"I suppose," Lucina walked out of the stall.

"This is the one," Sumia finally approved after looking it over, "Now we just have to have it tailored to you specifically."

"We do?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I think we can have it done in house as it were."

* * *

"Robin!" Cynthia burst into the man's study without so much as a knock causing Robin to drop his book in surprise.

"Cynthia," he replied annoyed, "What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, it's what can I do for you!"

"For me?"

"Yeah! Look at yourself. Mulling around in the same old coat, same messy hair, same dirty boots."

"'Dirty?'" Robin looked down at his boots. He had not washed them in a while, but were they that bad?

"I bet you were going to go to the ball like that."

"I…well," He was busted. He lacked in formal attire; he did not _like_ formal attire. All he had was what Chrom had practically ordered him to wear to the wedding. Besides, he was just going with a friend…right?

"I knew it!" Cynthia declared victoriously, "Come on! I got to get you cleaned up."

"Uh…sure?" Robin was not sure what she wanted him to do though.

"Good, now first things first, let's do something about that hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"When's the last time you combed it?"

"I comb it," Cynthia crossed her arms, "Sometimes. It just doesn't like to stay."

"That's no good. Come on," she grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"W-where are we going?"

"To teach you how to comb your hair."

* * *

"So, can you do it?" Sumia asked Cherche as she looked the dress over.

"I believe so. I take it you want this done by the ball," she looked at Lucina with a smile, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Lucina went pink and Sumia answered for her, "She's a bit shy about the topic."

"How adorable," the wyvern rider smirked, "I'll have this ready for you in time. Anything to help this blossoming romance."

"T-thank you, miss Cherche," Lucina thanked despite the older woman's words.

"Now that that's out of the way," Sumia turned to her daughter, "How are you with heels?"

* * *

"See how much better that is?" Cynthia faced Robin toward the mirror. His hair was neatly combed and parted on the left. It looked nice, but he doubted that it would stay and voiced as much, "That's because you always stop too early."

She pulled out a jar of odd smelling…goop and put some on her fingers, "What is that?"

"Just something to help keep your hair in place."

"I'm not putting that in my hair! Is there any other way?"

"Well, we don't have time to train it."

"'Train it?' How do you train hair?"

"If you fix it long enough, eventually it can start to take that shape on its own a bit."

"How long does that take?"

"Longer than we have," Cynthia moved her gooped hand toward him, "So goop it is."

Robin recoiled, "Stay away from me, woman!"

* * *

Lucina nearly faceplanted…again.

"How do you do this?" Lucina asked in frustration.

"Practice," Sumia smiled in understanding, "It's not a very pleasant experience, but men seem to love them for some reason." Lucina stumbled again just as her mother finished speaking.

"I'm terrible at this!"

"How do you think I felt?" Sumia steadied her daughter, "You're so graceful, Lucina. I'm sure you can handle this." Sumia let go of her arm only for Lucina to immediately stumble toward the nearest wall in an attempt to catch herself, "Though, maybe we should make an exception and go with flats given our time constraints."

* * *

"Now, you need to look presentable, and not just your hair."

"I hate formal wear," Robin grumbled.

"You can't very well wear that to a ball!" Cynthia stomped her foot, "Now, didn't dad give you something to wear to his and mom's wedding?"

"…Yes," Robin grumbled.

Cynthia pulled out the extravagant outfit that had not left the closet since the wedding, "Try it on."

"Fine," Robin grabbed the outfit and Cynthia left the room, "Wow I hate this thing." Despite his loathing, he put it on reluctantly.

"I hate bibs," Robin tugged at the cloth.

"Do you have to complain so much? You look dashing."

"I don't like getting so dressed up. It's uncomfortable."

"But you're going to a ball! You need to dress up!"

"Why?"

"Because…er, think of any girls you might want to impress."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think any girls are interested in me."

"I don't know about that," Cynthia looked uncertain but continued anyway, "Look, I'm not supposed to say anything, but I know for a fact that a special girl has a crush on you. She's even working to impress you at the ball."

"I…really? Who?"

"I've said too much as it is, but do you really want to leave her hanging?"

"I…don't want to be rude."

"Good!"

* * *

Lucina's heart was racing as her mother helped her get ready for the ball. After all of their preparation, she still felt nervous about all this. No matter what she told herself, the truth of the matter was that she was afraid of being rejected. Perhaps it was silly given all that she had faced in her life, but going into that ballroom and facing him in such a vulnerable state terrified her.

"Don't worry, dear," Sumia rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You'll be okay."

"What if he doesn't feel that way about me though? Even if he does think of me as a woman, there is no guarantee that he would return my feelings."

"Then that is his loss. Lucina, I understand your apprehension, but sometimes, you just have to take risks and put yourself out there."

Lucina breathed deep, "Very well," Lucina looked up to her mother, "Let's go."

* * *

Robin picked at his collar just outside the ballroom before Cynthia swatted his hand away, "Don't pick!"

Robin sighed, "I feel ridiculous."

"But you look great!"

"If you say so," Robin prepared to open the door feeling oddly nervous about this mystery woman.

It was quite the affair. The Shepherds–well, most of the Shepherds–were all decked out in their finest. It was strange seeing his comrades in arms so formal. Of course the couples were there as well, unintentionally rubbing their happiness in Robin's face.

"Robin," the tactician turned to face his "date" for the evening. He had a greeting ready but he failed to vocalize it upon seeing her. She was, in a word, beautiful. He thought he even saw a hint of makeup on her. Not that she needed it.

"L-Lucina," he finally stuttered out when he realized that he was gawking, "You look…good!"

"Thank you. It's not too much is it?"

"No! No. You look great."

Lucina let out a heart melting smile. Robin started to feel uncomfortable. _Does she have any idea the effect she has on me? No, she probably has no idea. Why would she?_

"Shall we?" Robin offered his arm.

"Yes," She linked arms with him and the two walked across the ballroom to their table earning quite a few looks as they did so.

Once situated at their table though, Robin could not help but wonder who this mystery woman that Cynthia mentioned was. He kept observing the crowd, but no one stuck out to him particularly. Any women who may have been trying to gain his attention seemed to be limited to minor nobility that saw his rank and friendship with the prince as a means raise their own social status. No one Cynthia was likely to know. Unless she had been duped.

"You can go talk to them if you want," Lucina suddenly said looking downtrodden.

"What?"

"You keep eying the other women. If you want to mingle, don't feel obligated to stay here with me."

"Don't say that," Robin eyed her with concern and then guilt realizing that he had been so busy looking for this mystery woman, that he had been neglecting Lucina, "I'm sorry. I was being rude."

"No, I must be poor company."

"Not at all. I enjoy your company a lot. It's just…I was told that there was a woman trying to impress me tonight," Robin laughed ruefully, "What girl would want to impress me though?"

"Don't say that!" Lucina blushed at her outburst, "I mean, I'm sure any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Well, at least I'm here with the prettiest girl of the ball."

"You don't have to flatter me," Lucina blushed and tried to hide behind her bangs.

"I'm not. You're the prettiest one here."

"Thank you, I-er, mother helped me get ready."

"She must be proud to have such a beautiful daughter."

"Right. Daughter," Lucina looked at the table.

"Lucina?"

"Is that all I am in your eyes? The daughter of friends? Am I no different to you than the child upstairs?"

"What? Of course you're different! Lucina, do you really think that I'm friends with you just because of your parents?"

"But do you think of me as a woman, or as a child?"

"As a woman?" Robin asked in confusion before it started to come to him, "Lucina…were you trying to impress me tonight?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was my mother's idea to try and get you to see me as a woman first and not their child. You must think me some childish girl trying to live out a crush."

"No. I think you're amazing, and…I never thought you'd actually feel that way about me. I thought you'd think of me like some creepy old uncle if I ever told you how I felt."

"What?"

Robin laughed slightly, "By the time I realized that I had feelings for you, it was too late. I was in love, but you were Chrom and Sumia's daughter. I figured you probably thought of me as an uncle or something. I didn't want you to think less of me, so I kept it to myself."

"T-truly?"

"Yes. I guess we're both a little clueless."

Lucina giggled slightly. It sounded so happy.

"Yes, but…perhaps we can work on that…together."

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

A few tables away, Sumia and Cynthia were grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you two so happy about?" Chrom walked up after freeing himself from some idle talk with nobles.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Sumia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Okay," Chrom laughed, "Guess I should just enjoy your good mood, huh?"

"Good idea."

There would be time for Chrom to adjust later. For tonight, they would enjoy the moment and give the two lovebirds some time to sort out their new relationship.

 **A/N: I should probably get back to Dark Reflections.**


	19. Bargain

Lucina could hardly accept the news when she had heard. Robin–her beloved husband–had fallen under Grima's sway. Her father had perished, and the Fire Emblem and most of the gemstones remained with Grima. Her future was quickly coming to pass.

Only, this time, Lucina felt it all the more acutely. The sense of loss and despair was even more personal this time, but she refused to give up. She refused to believe that Robin was gone. She was determined to save both him and the world from Grima's grasp. After all, she wanted her daughter to grow up in a world where she could thrive and with her father.

Morgan was barely a few months old when Lucina determined that she could not wait any longer. She made sure that Morgan would be cared for in her absence and eventually managed to leave in one of the hardest acts of her already hard life.

Traveling alone allowed her to make it to the Dragon's Table relatively unhindered. It seemed that the Risen had not yet become the swarms of the future.

However, even the Dragon's Table seemed eerily unguarded. Lucina had no trouble getting in which worried her, but she refused to stop. She had to find Robin.

And find him she did. He was not hiding. He was just standing there at the back of the main chamber. Lucina approached cautiously, but to no avail.

"He knew you'd come," a twisted version of Robin's voice rung out as Robin's body turned to reveal the glowing red eyes and vicious smirk of Grima, "So predictable."

"I've come to stop you, monster!" Lucina yelled defiantly.

"Oh?" Grima wore a bemused expression, "And how do you plan to do that? With an unawakened Falchion? Or were you hoping to appeal to dear Robin and hope that he could fight big bad Grima?"

Lucina grimaced at those words causing Grima to laugh cruelly as it began moving closer, "You honestly thought he could beat _me_?" Grima smirked again while channeling fell energy.

Lucina raised Falchion, but it was too late. She saw a flash of purple and then her vision went dark.

* * *

Lucina awoke some time later with a splitting headache, but she seemed otherwise okay. Taking in her surroundings, she saw that she was lying on top of a large bed in a dimly lit room. It was fully equipped it seemed with dressers and a basin. It appeared to be a fairly luxurious room.

Working through the pain, she forced herself up and exited the room. She appeared to be in some form of apartment. It looked Plegian. Upon entering the room adjacent to her own, she gasped at the sight of Morgan lying in a crib and Robin's figure standing over it.

"Get away from her!" Lucina rushed to save her daughter.

"Shh, she's sleeping."

Lucina noticed that the voice sounded like Robin's this time, but she still scooped the child up into her arms, "Is that you?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucina," He kept staring into the now empty crib clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, "I wasn't strong enough."

"Do not blame yourself. I should have been there with you."

"No, then both you and our daughter could have died. At least now, you will survive."

"How?"

Robin finally looked in her direction, but not her eyes, "I bargained for yours and our daughter's safety."

"'Bargained?'" Lucina repeated holding Morgan's head to her shoulder.

"You will get to live, here. Your needs will be provided for."

"Robin, what did you bargain?"

Robin did not answer her though, and kept going, "I'll even be able to visit as myself from time to time."

"Robin!" Lucina said sternly yet quietly with her stomach full of dread as she whispered out her question again, "What did you bargain?"

Robin sighed and still refused to meet her gaze, "My compliance. I agreed not to fight Grima so long as our deal is maintained and you two are safe and cared for."

"Robin! I do not want my life weighed against the world! If you can stop Grima, then you must do all you can!"

"I can't!" Robin finally made eye contact, "I can't beat it. At least this way, you two will be safe."

"Robin, how can I live in luxury when the rest of humanity is dying?"

"I figured you would react this way, but this isn't just your life. Think of our daughter, Lucina. I want her to be able to grow up."

"I-I…" Lucina looked at the sleeping infant in her arms–her precious baby girl–and her resolve melted, "I don't like this."

"I know. Neither do I, but it was all I could do," he looked at both of them sadly, "I'm sorry."

He started to leave but stopped just as he passed Lucina, "What did you name her?"

"Morgan, like we talked about."

Robin smiled faintly and whispered to the sleeping girl, "I'm so sorry, Morgan. This is the best your failure of a father could provide for you, but you'll grow up strong here with your mother. Be strong for her. I love you."

Lucina just stood in place for several minutes before it finally hit her. She had lost. It had all come tumbling down, and yet, she still had Morgan. Lucina watched the sleeping form in her arms. Despite everything, she still had her daughter, and she was determined to do her best for her; especially given the price that had been paid for their safety.

Rocking her daughter gently, Lucina set about to explore the apartment that would be her home for a while.

* * *

Lucina dedicated herself to Morgan's upbringing in part to distract her from her situation. While it may have been normal for mothers–especially new mothers–to be especially clingy to their children, Morgan had become Lucina's world.

At first, they got along without much issue. Lucina tended to Morgan's needs and kept herself fit whenever she got a bit of free time. As Robin had promised, supplies were delivered daily, but Robin did not visit. Lucina was not initially too bothered by his absence given what he had done, but as time moved on, she started to miss him. She became less critical of his actions. After all, he was safeguarding her and Morgan. He tried to make the best of a bad situation.

After a few months though, something happened. Among the food and such that they were given, Lucina noticed a new baby garment. That in and of itself was not too strange as they had been provided with clothing for the growing Morgan as well as herself, but they had all been Plegian–though any Grimleal imagery was removed likely due to Robin's insistence. However, the new garment was Ylissean.

She threw it back in the basket in disgust. She did not want to dress her daughter in the spoils of humanity's destruction. There was also a Ylissean style necklace in the batch of supplies which she refused to wear. Did Robin really think she would want that?

It was not a singular event either. The "gifts" kept coming. All of them Ylissean. Eventually Lucina had enough and demanded to see Robin. It took some insisting, but eventually he did come.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as soon as he entered the apartment, "You were insistent. Are you or Morgan ill?"

"No," Lucina crossed her arms as she walked to meet her while Morgan continued to crawl around the living area, "I wanted to talk to you about this."

Robin followed her finger to find a pile of things in the corner of the room, "Why are they all piled up there? Did you not like them?"

"I will not have my daughter dressed in the spoils of humanity's destruction!"

Robin tried to hide the sting of her choice of "my" instead of "our" and tried to explain, "These aren't spoils. They're new," Robin pulled a baby garment from the pile, "See, it even has Morgan's name."

"Wha-how did you get this?"

"I was able to convince Grima to spare some artisans and such to provide you and Morgan with at least something of Ylisse."

"They're your prisoners."

"They are well treated."

"That isn't the point!"

"I saved their lives!" Robin's voice actually rose this time, "They would have been slaughtered like the rest of the people. At least now, they can live in relative comfort here in the castle. I don't like it, but I saved their lives. I saved someone."

"Robin…" Lucina's anger faded as she saw just how broken her husband was. He was a man who hated to lose anyone when he felt that he could have–should have–done better. Now, here he was, barely able to save a handful of people and give her and their daughter something to help make their situation a little better.

"Very well, I accept your gifts. It will be nice to have some Ylissean clothes to wear," Her battle gear had been damaged by Grima so she had been wearing Plegian garb for the past few months. She was not a fan.

"Thank you," he smiled softly, but it did not reach his eyes. He was about to go when he noticed Morgan peering at him from behind Lucina's leg. She looked at him curiously before crawling out in front of him and reaching out for him to pick her up.

Robin hesitated, but Lucina motioned for him to go ahead. Robin uneasily held her in front of him. She laughed and played with his nose while giggling causing Robin to smile genuinely this time, but the smile turned sad again and Robin handed her back to her mother. With one last sad smile, Robin left.

* * *

After that encounter, Lucina did start accepting the "gifts." From that point on, Morgan was garbed almost exclusively in Ylissean attire, and it was a small comfort to Lucina that a small portion of her culture was still alive in her, her daughter, and those who made those items. Still, she hoped to be able to visit them just to make sure that they were treated well, but for now, that was beyond her ability.

Another problem Lucina faced was the loneliness. While she had become somewhat adjusted to being alone during the two-year peace, she was worried for her daughter. Growing up, she would have no playmates other than her mother. Lucina tried to converse with the servants who brought the supplies, but they seemed mostly afraid of her. They had likely been threatened with severe punishment were anything to happen to her or Morgan, so most probably kept their distance to avoid the risk.

However, Lucina tried not to dwell on it too much. If this was their fate, then she would do her best for her daughter.

One night, Lucina's eyes shot open when she heard the door to her room open. She looked over, but saw no one in the doorway. She moved to get up, but she stopped when she saw Morgan standing at the side of her bed.

"I had a bad dream," Morgan replied softly.

"Oh," Lucina sat up and pulled Morgan up onto her lap, "Is that so? Well, don't you worry about it. Mommy's here."

Morgan leaned into her mother's warm embrace, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Certainly," Lucina stroked her hair and let Morgan crawl over next to her. The girl quickly burrowed into the bed and soon only her head was visible.

"Comfy?" Morgan nodded her head, "Good. Sweet dreams, Morgan."

Morgan wiggled into a more comfortable position and quickly drifted off to sleep no longer fearing her dreams so long as she was close to her mother. Lucina smiled at her daughter. No matter how bad the world had gotten, Morgan was her ray of light. This was not what she had in mind when she and Robin were married, but she still cherished moments like these.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Morgan ran into the living room from the makeshift study holding a book, "Look!"

Lucina looked to where she was pointing to see that she had written an actual sentence, "That's wonderful, Morgan! You're very smart," Lucina smiled seeing that her concerns about Morgan's education were unfounded. They had been provided with enough study materials for a few years, though maybe not as long as expected at the rate Morgan was going.

"Yay!" She looked at her messy writing proudly and then back at her mother, "Do you think that daddy will like it?"

"Er," Lucina had decided not to hide Robin's existence from the girl, but at the same time, she had not fully expounded on his condition. Morgan could not even remember his face, but still the girl was eager to try and make him happy and proud of her so that he would come and visit, "It can be hard to make your father happy these days."

"Oh," Morgan deflated momentarily before regaining her energy, "But maybe this will work! And if it doesn't, then I'll just keep trying!"

Lucina could not help but smile at her daughter's tenacity, "Perhaps you will succeed. You may be about the only one who can." Despite Lucina's doubt as to the success of Morgan's mission, she was rooting for its success.

* * *

"I-I…are you sure?" Morgan–now in her preteen years–was reacting to the news that her mother had just shared.

"I'm afraid so," It broke Lucina's heart to shatter Morgan's world like this, but she could not stand seeing her work herself so hard trying to make Robin happy–or even show up.

The final straw had been seeing Morgan hoping that her father would finally appear on her birthday only to be disappointed when the spot they had set for him at the table remained empty. So, she told her the truth.

"B-but we can save him, right?" Morgan pleaded.

"I…do not think so. He made sure that we would be safe, but I do not think he can do much more than that."

"But he's still in there! Why won't he come see us?"

"I think he's ashamed."

"But…but…I want my dad!" Morgan cried out and Lucina embraced her.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I want him back too."

As Morgan whimpered into her mother's shoulder, Lucina felt her own eyes water a little. No matter how close she and Morgan were, their family was incomplete. Robin was stolen from them, and the wound in Lucina's heart never fully healed despite her strong façade.

* * *

"Woah! Look at all these books!" Morgan was in awe of the books in the library. For her thirteenth birthday, they had been given access to the library which Morgan loved both for the books and getting to leave their apartment for the first time since she was a few months old.

Lucina too cherished the opportunity to leave the apartment. Greater still was the fact that this would apparently become a weekly occurrence. Morgan was allowed to take three books with her and she could exchange them the following week. Of course, Lucina was allowed to accompany her.

Morgan seemed to be having trouble picking out just three books though. Lucina smiled as she went from bookshelf to bookshelf with such enthusiasm. Her smile turned more melancholy when she thought of how much her enthusiasm for books reminded her of Robin.

Looking around the library trying to take her mind off of her husband, she noticed that some books seemed to be missing. Likely to keep certain knowledge away from Morgan. Oddly enough, there was still plenty about magic theory and the like, and there were also several histories from varying perspectives. Lucina wondered just what was missing.

"Mother!" Lucina was pulled from her thoughts by Morgan who was holding three volumes, "I'd like these."

"Very well. Let's get them approved," Lucina gave one last look back at the bookshelves before leaving with her daughter.

* * *

Lucina's eyes fluttered open as the sun poured through the window. She saw her husband asleep next to her. She knew something was off, but she stared happily at Robin's content and peaceful expression.

She watched his brown eyes slowly open and look at her as he smiled and she smiled back. It all seemed so perfect. At least, until his eyes turned an unnatural red and his smile vicious. He reached out and closed his iron like hands around her neck and laughed cruelly as she gasped for air.

Lucina shot upright in her bed looking around at the dark room to find that she was alone. She got up and washed her face of the sweat and steadied her breathing. She looked at her exhausted expression in the mirror.

"What a failure I am. I could not save the world…I could not even save the man I love. If only I had been there. I feel like I could have stopped this; that I could have helped him fight it," a single tear rolled down her face, "I'm so sorry, Robin."

Little did she know, that Morgan was listening just outside the door.

* * *

"Mother!" Morgan called out excitedly, "I think I've got it!"

"Got what?" Lucina put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"A way to save father!"

"What? How?"

"Time travel, like you."

"Morgan," Lucina did not want her chasing phantoms.

"No, I think I'm close. The library doesn't have any books about it," Lucina's mind went back to the missing books she had noticed some two years ago, "But I think I've pieced together enough that I might be able to do it."

"Morgan, we needed Naga and most of the Fire Emblem to do that."

"Then we have to get the Emblem. It's risky, but once I'm ready, it should work. I can go back and save father and the world. We can be a real family!"

"Morgan, there is something you need to know about time travel. It doesn't work how I think you think it works. Going back would not change things here; you would go to another world much like this one. Perhaps you could save it, but this world would stay the same. You cannot save your father. Not this way."

"B-but…" Morgan was disappointed to say the least.

"However, if you really believe that this can work, perhaps you can save another world. As it stands, you may be the last human being to live in this world, and I do not want you to be alone once I'm gone. If you're willing, you could attempt what I did and try to save another world."

"I…I have to try!" Morgan's eyes shined with determination.

"Very well, then I will help you."

"In that case, there is something I will want to know."

"And that is?"

"Why weren't you with father when this all happened?"

"W-what? How did you–"

"I heard you a couple of years ago. I heard something so I came to make sure you were alright, but when I came to the door, you were talking to yourself. You blamed yourself for what happened, but I know you must have had a reason for not being there."

"You're right. I did have a reason. I was pregnant with you at the time."

"With me? Then…it's my fault?"

"No, honey. You had no choice in the matter. We…were not exactly planning on having a child so early and so I was forced to stay behind when the others left for Plegia. According to the survivors, your father fell under Valida and later Grima's control unable to fight off their mental assaults amplified by the Fire Emblem which your father was forced to steal from your grandfather."

"So, if I can keep father from stealing the Emblem, then we're golden?"

"Maybe. It is impossible to tell."

"Well, we have to at least try."

"Very well. Now, where is this research you've been doing?"

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Grima sneered.

"What is there left to say?" Robin said blank faced in their little mindscape.

"Finally given up, have you?"

"So long as Lucina and Morgan are alive, I'm not going anywhere," Robin crossed his arms. Despite how exhausted he was, he had to hold out for the two who meant so much to him.

"As much as I loathe you and that little family of yours, I have to admit that your persistence is…impressive…for a human."

"I don't want your compliments; backhanded as they may be."

"Hmph, whatever. I have something more important to do."

Robin watched as some ruins came into view, and he knew that his chance had come, "Finally."

Before Grima could react, Robin summoned all of his strength and momentarily regained control of his body and warped himself back to Plegia Castle.

* * *

Morgan and Lucina were actually taking a break from their work. They had been working for almost a year, but Morgan was still having trouble figuring out exactly how to accomplish their goal even with the information her mother provided about the procedure.

Lucina had at the very least determined a potential escape route when the time came, but their odds of actually recovering the Emblem and getting it to where they needed to go was slim indeed.

However, Morgan refused to give up and had been relentless in her research to the point that Lucina had to force her to take breaks. It seemed Morgan took after both her parents in that regard.

Lucina was forcing Morgan to have a relaxing tea when it happened. A flash of light permeated the room and then Robin was standing there, Emblem and four gemstones in hand.

"Father?" Morgan stood but dared not approach. Lucina noticed something was wrong though. Unlike the other times he had visited, Robin looked to be visibly straining. Veins were evident on his face and he was sweating profusely.

"I don't have…much time. Here," he tossed the Emblem to Morgan, "I'm going to send you to a place where you should be able to use that to leave this wretched world."

"Father, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Morgan. I failed you. This is the best I can do," With a snap of his fingers, Morgan was warped away. "Lucina…I'm afraid this is only a trip for one. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Lucina smiled sadly as she approached him.

"I can send you somewhere. Perhaps you can find a pocket of survivors."

"No, I want to send Morgan off."

Robin smiled lightly, "I thought you'd say that. I'm sorry we couldn't live that life together we wanted. You may never be able to forgive me, but I still love you."

Lucina rushed up to him and kissed him, "As do I."

Robin let out a stream of tears as he felt Grima about to regain control, "I'm sorry," he snapped his fingers again and fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lucina appeared at the ruins moments later where Morgan was waiting, "Mother! I was worried!"

"Have you finished setting up the ritual?"

"Yeah, it seems dad did most of the work."

"Good, then we must hurry. Grima will be here soon."

"Okay," Morgan nodded and set the Emblem in place activating the ancient runes and creating a portal. It held some differences from the one Lucina had used so long ago, but it was still similar in appearance.

"Alright, let's go," Morgan started for the portal but stopped when she realized that Lucina was not following, "Mom?"

"I'm afraid only one can go on this trip."

"What? No!"

"Yes," Lucina caressed her daughter's cheek, "I'm so proud of you. Now, you must go forge on. Just…remember that a younger me may not be quite as understanding."

Morgan leaned into her mother for the last hug the two would ever share, "I'll miss you, mother!"

"I know," Lucina restrained her tears, "But you must go now."

Morgan pulled away and put on a strong face, "Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye, sweetie."

With that, Morgan walked into the portal and it closed soon after leaving Lucina standing in the ruins with the wind blowing through her hair. It was done. Her daughter was gone now, but more importantly, she was free.

 **A/N: More mother-daughter stuff. Shout out to Shoshi456 for getting me on this train of thought. Though, Dark Reflections would probably get done sooner if I didn't keep doing stuff like this.**


	20. Mother's Day

"You really didn't have to do this," Sumia insisted as they walked casually to her favorite diner. Cynthia had already brought her breakfast in bed and now Lucina was taking her to lunch. She was touched by their efforts, but she also did not want to cause them trouble.

"I know, but I want to. Today is set aside for mothers after all," Lucina was eager to connect with her pseudo-mother, but she had another motivation as well. Her father had planned a special dinner that night with Sumia's parents coming to town as well, and Lucina and Cynthia had been tasked with keeping Sumia occupied.

"And I am fortunate to have such wonderful daughters," Sumia beamed, "I just don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," Lucina assured as they walked up onto the patio of the diner, "It's nice to be able to spend time together like this."

"That's true."

The two spent the next hour or so eating and enjoying the nice weather. Sumia carried most of the conversation, not that Lucina minded. She was more than happy to learn more about her mother.

"Ah, well, listen to me go on. How about you? How have you been doing lately?"

"Fair. I've been settling into my new position fairly well."

"I must say that I'm glad you decided to stay. You seemed pretty determined to leave."

"I was," Lucina admitted somberly.

"Then what changed your mind?"

Lucina cast her glance to her lap and responded quietly, "Someone convinced me to stay," She looked back up, "And I'm glad he did. I'm happier now than I ever have been."

Sumia smiled knowingly, but did not say anything.

Looking up at the sky, Lucina realized that it was about time to head back, "We should get back now."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I guess time got away," Sumia grabbed her bag and the two started to make their way back to the castle. They made it about halfway before someone rounded a corner too fast and ran straight into Lucina.

"Are you okay?" Lucina offered her hand to the stranger who fell down from the impact.

"Ugh, yeah," she took the hand while using her free hand to rub her now sore behind, "Sorry I wasn't watching where I–" she stopped cold with her mouth hanging somewhat agape when she finally got a good look at Lucina's face.

"Um, yes?" Lucina was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"M-mother!" The girl finally roused from her stupor and lunged forward to hug the princess, "I was so worried. I was alone and I couldn't remember why I was there, but now you're here!"

"Uh…" Lucina awkwardly took in the girl. The coat _did_ look familiar and her hair was the exact shade of her own. She pried the girl off of her and looked her in her shining blue eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"Huh? W-why not?" The girl seemed decidedly distraught.

"I…don't have a daughter. Perhaps you are mistaken."

"No! It's definitely you," She removed her left glove and held the back of her hand up, "See?"

Lucina stared at the brand of the Exalt on full display, "I-I don't know what to say." Lucina's attention shifted back to the coat she was wearing and then back to the girl's face, "You must have come from another world."

"You mean like you did?" Morgan thought it over, "I don't remember anything like that, but my memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment. I only really seem to remember you and father."

"Y-your father," Lucina's heart beat faster. They had not even made their relationship public yet.

"Lucina," Sumia finally spoke up, "Is there something you'd like to tell me…before we see your father."

"O-oh," Lucina faced her mother with her face red from embarrassment, "You mean about her father?"

"Uh-huh," Sumia nodded with a slight smile.

"W-well, we were going to tell you, b-but we just hadn't gotten around to it."

"Lucina," Sumia drew out her name.

Lucina looked down as her face grew redder, "Robin and I are in a relationship." Lucina turned to the girl, "He is your father, right?"

"Of course!" The girl beamed.

"I figured as much."

"Y-you're not mad?" Lucina asked bashfully.

"No. I should thank him after all. He got you to stay."

"Thank you, mother."

"Mother?" the girl perked up, "Grandma?"

Sumia laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am in a way."

"I didn't even ask your name," Lucina admitted.

"Morgan! Your adorable daughter at your service!"

"Well, Lucina, looks like you will get to celebrate today as well."

"Perhaps we should wait before telling everyone."

 **A/N: A belated Mother's day piece.**


	21. Wrong Conclusion

Robin strolled through camp on his way to town to get some lunch when he saw what had become a common sight. Tiki was sitting alone seeming to simply enjoy the good weather. The Shepherds tended to stay away from her for one reason or another. Still, Robin did not like leaving her to sit out by her lonesome.

"Tiki?" Robin approached, but at first she did not move, "Tiki? Uh, you awake?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and looked at the tactician, "Oh, Robin. Apologies, I must have drifted off. What can I do for you?"

"I just thought you might want some company," Robin looked around, "I mean, unless you would prefer to be left alone."

"No," Tiki stood, "I would very much like some. So many seem to be afraid to so much as talk to me. It is nice to have someone to talk to."

"I was actually on my way to town to treat myself to something other than dried pork and stale bread. Want to come along?"

"If it's no bother."

"I could use the company actually."

"Very well," Tiki smiled, "Lead the way."

* * *

Lucina left the shop with a little success. After her conversation with her mother after her stunt with the baby garment, Lucina had decided to actually try to find something her mother would like herself again. She was getting better, but she was not confident enough to present anything yet.

She had exhausted the only clothing shop in town, and so she was about to head back to camp when she noticed a familiar cloak in the distance. Lucina smiled until she realized that he was not alone. Lady Tiki was with him for some reason.

Lucina hid herself upon their approach without thinking. Lucina was afraid that the two may have been on some sort of date, and if that was the case, the last thing she wanted was to be seen by them because Robin would undoubtedly greet her which was something she really wanted to avoid at that time.

Over the months since she had joined the Shepherds, she had become increasingly close to the tactician, and, well, she felt that she may have become too close. She tried to banish any delusions that pursuing those feelings could end with anything other than heartbreak, but the idea that he was on a date still hurt her.

Lucina knew she should just go back to camp, but…she had an urge to know. She did not want to sit around in uncertainty. So, in an act of impulsiveness, Lucina followed them.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Robin stopped in front of the only restaurant in town, "It may not look like much, but I'm hoping it's at least a step above rations. Though, it may not be what you're used to."

Tiki giggled softly, "It is quite alright. I could use a little variety."

"Well then," Robin bowed slightly and gestured for her to go first, "After you."

The two sat outside and Robin proceeded to order for them. He soon found that Tiki was actually kind of fun to talk to. She had a childish streak to her that she tended to bottle up much like another woman he knew.

He found that he enjoyed her company more than he thought he would and once he got more comfortable, he even began to laugh with her.

All in all, he enjoyed himself. If only he knew that by doing so he had crushed a young woman's heart.

* * *

Lucina left town with a heavy heart. To her, it seemed obvious that Robin was interested in lady Tiki, and her own inadequacies became much more apparent to her as she watched them. She had never considered herself especially attractive especially compared to some of the Shepherds, and she felt that she could not compete with Tiki.

Lucina may have appeared very confident outwardly, but she was often highly self-critical within the confines of her own mind. Usually, it was about her performance as a leader or her duty to save the future, but lately it had been more about how little she had to offer Robin and not just in her appearance.

What reason was there for Robin to love her? She was socially inept. She was apparently quite a "stick in the mud" as she had heard. And she was still tormented by what she had lived through in her own world. She still woke in the night drenched in cold sweat. She did not feel that she was fit for a relationship. Why should she condemn him to a life with her?

So, she did what she usually did. She put on a strong face, stood up tall, and did her best to bury the pain of another crack in the mural of fractures that was her heart. If only it was just another crack.

* * *

"Alright," Robin leaned over the table, "I think we're good. We should be ready to disembark by the end of week."

"Sounds good," Chrom nodded, "Dismissed."

As the others flooded out of the room, Robin noticed Lucina and flashed her a smile only for her to turn and quicken her pace. She had been doing stuff like that for nearly a week and it was really bothering him. More than he thought it should.

"Something troubling you?"

"Ah!" Robin jumped when Sumia spoke, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I think that's the first time I've been accused of sneaking up on someone. You must be really out of it."

"Yeah, sorry."

"My offer still stands."

"Uh, thanks," Robin looked to where Lucina had headed, "But I think I'll handle this myself."

Robin took off in search of Lucina who proved fairly elusive when she wanted to be, but he was not a master tactician for nothing. Eventually he found her some ways from camp practicing her sword technique.

"Very nice," Robin approached after she finished a set.

"Robin," She went rigid, "What brings you out here?"

"Well, I was hoping you might share why you've been avoiding me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. You see me coming, you avert your gaze and change direction. Did I offend you or something?"

"Please, do not bother yourself with me. Would you not rather be with Tiki?"

"Tiki? Why do you say that?"

"Do you not have feelings for her?"

"Feelings for–what? No! Why would you think that?"

"I-I saw you together in town the other day. I thought that–"

"You thought–Lucina, I was taking her to lunch because I thought she looked lonely."

"So…you are not in love with her?"

"No, I–wait, you've been avoiding me because you thought I was in love with Tiki?" Lucina suddenly blushed at the implication, "Lucina?"

"N-nevermind," Lucina refused to meet his gaze, "I apologize for avoiding you. Please forgive me and forget this ever happened."

Lucina did not wait for his response and dashed off leaving Robin standing there confused. Did she…Robin shook his head in disbelief. Could he really be that lucky?

 **A/N: I have as of posting this 462 orbs. I think it's a new record. Anyone else hording orbs, and, if so, who are you waiting for?**


	22. Letter

"Coming!" Robin hollered as he scrambled to greet whoever was knocking on his door stepping over a plethora of papers along the way.

"Lucina!" Robin was surprised that she would visit his room, "What brings you by?"

"You did not attend our training session this morning. I thought I would check in on you."

"That was today?" Robin went pale, "I'm so sorry! I thought it was tomorrow."

"It's quite alright," Lucina smiled, "I brought you some lunch in case you weren't feeling well. Do you mind?"

"Uh," Robin's mind went to his mess of a room, but he was not going to turn her down after she went through all that trouble, "Sure," he opened the door to let her in, "Come on in."

"Sorry about the mess," Robin started to pick up various papers and books off the floor.

"Here, let me help with that," Lucina set the basket she was carrying down and began to help Robin tidy up.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's no bother," Lucina continued to work. Several minutes in, Lucina saw something odd. It was a piece of paper with her name on it folded like a letter. Curiosity got the best of her and she flipped it open to reveal several lines of text.

"Thanks for the help. How about–" Robin froze when he saw what Lucina was reading, "Don't read that!"

It was too late though, "R-Robin."

"Sorry," he snatched the letter from her grasp, "I wasn't going to send that. Please forget it."

"Robin, I–"

"Of course I shouldn't expect you to just act like everything's normal." He rubbed his hands through his hair, "You must think I'm some sort of pervert. I-I'm sorry. I'll leave you be."

Lucina was too stunned to do much other than watch as Robin left. Her eyes trailed back down to where she had been holding the letter and she let out a light laugh. She did not think it possible, and yet that letter said it. However, Robin said he never intended to send it. Did his feelings change?

Lucina regained control of herself and realized that she had let him go. Hurrying off, she set out in search of him-her love.

* * *

Robin kept beating himself up mentally as he stared at the old piece of paper. Why had he not disposed of it? He supposed it just got lost in his piles of papers. He had written it weeks ago to help vent his feelings, but it just made him pine for her all the more. He had it bad. He tried to hide it and at least be friends, but now he believed that to be over.

At least before, they could be friends, but a life without her entirely was almost too much for him.

"Robin?" She called out to him.

He went cold. Was she here to scold him? Tell him she never wanted to see him again; that he disgusted her?

"Y-yes?" Robin swallowed and looked up from the corner of the library he had taken refuge in.

She slunk down and sat next to him, "I wanted to speak with you about the letter."

Robin readied himself for what he thought was to come, "Go on."

"Robin, do you…still feel that way?"

"I…do," Robin did not bother to deny it. He was smitten.

"I see," Lucina looked down at the letter, "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't bear to hear your rejection and how much I may have disgusted you."

"Disgusted you? I am not disgusted."

"You aren't?" Robin jerked his gaze to her.

"No, in fact, I am quite…happy."

"H-happy?"

"Yes, Robin. I also feel that way about you, but I lacked the courage to say anything. It seems we were both mistaken."

"I guess so," Robin smiled, "I'm glad I didn't throw that letter away now."

"Yes," Lucina smiled as well, "Good thing it was me who found it though."

"Yes, that could have been awkward. Good thing most people aren't so willing to help me clean my room."

"Indeed."

 **A/N: Just a short little thing.**

 **In Heroes news, I have 488 orbs as of posting.**

 **I also made a gallery for my five star units. It makes it easier to give a better idea of what you have than a list since it allows for skills and such. Anyway, if anyone's interested, I can make it public on my profile. Don't expect it to be too world shattering, but I do mention Heroes a good bit, and you can request certain units for stuff like grand conquests.**


	23. Past

"So," Robin adjusted his sleeve – an adaption of his old habit of adjusting his gloves which he no longer wore most of the time, "I hear there is a disturbance."

"Yes," Frederick answered at perfect attention, "Normally I would not disturb you with such a thing, but this woman has refused to leave until she meets with you."

"Me specifically?" Robin raised his brow as the two men walked to the main gate.

"Yes," The knight did not turn his gaze away from the corridor in front of them, "She has made that quite clear."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"The better part of three days now. As far as the guards are concerned, she has only briefly left her 'post' likely to relieve herself and find food."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared."

"What does the princess think of this?"

"I haven't told her."

"Oh?" Now it was Frederick's turn to raise his brow.

"Surely you've noticed how…territorial she's become lately. Not smothering, mind you, but if a girl so much as smiles at me, I can feel her grip on my arm tighten like she's telling all her potential competitors to back off. It's kind of cute actually, but I'd rather not see how she'd react to this."

"The princess is a reasonable and cool-headed woman, surely she would not do anything rash."

"Never underestimate a woman when she feels threatened. Course, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit territorial myself."

"Right, well, we are here," Frederick stopped in front of the large gate and gave the order to open it.

"Here we go," Robin breathed. What he had failed to mention was that he had gained a significant following of – as others had put it – fangirls. Without proper precautions, he could be swarmed by fawning young ladies vying for his attention that apparently did not get the memo that he was spoken for. However, if Lucina was with him, her glares usually kept them at bay in addition to her increased displays of affection as if to remove any doubt as to the nature of their relationship. Honestly, he came away from those encounters feeling a bit like a piece of meat, but how could he say no to a more affectionate Lucina? Truly she was his greatest weakness.

Regardless, he had experience with oddly attached random females, but they still usually made him uneasy on his own. The last thing he wanted was someone he knew to see the interaction and get the wrong idea. Especially if it got back to Lucina. Fortunately, he had at least one reliable witness this time.

When the gate opened, it revealed a petite woman with dirty blonde hair who looked as if she had not bathed in weeks sitting defiantly with her back turned to the castle. Frederick held his arms out to signify that it was his turn to act.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat causing her to start, "I was told you wished to see me."

She slowly turned her head as if afraid that she was imagining his voice, but her face positively lit up upon seeing him. She was soon on her feet and head toward him before the guards and Frederick had their weapons pointed at her.

"Alright, Frederick," Robin pulled the man's arm down and the guards reluctantly followed suit, "Now," He turned his attention back to the woman, "Care to explain this?"

"I knew it," She breathed seemingly ignoring his question, "When I heard of Ylisse's famous tactician, I just knew that it was you, and here you are!"

"Yes," Robin folded his arms and put on a sterner look, "Now, care to explain who you are?"

"W-what?" Her world seemed to fall apart, "You don't remember me?"

"Afraid not. I kind of have severe amnesia," Robin explained, "I don't remember much from before being found by Chrom four years ago."

"I-I see," She definitely seemed troubled, "I suppose that might explain why you never found me. I had assumed you either thought I had died too, or that you had died as well."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Sorry," She adjusted her motley hair, "I'm Rebecca…your fiancée."

* * *

"Do you believe her?" Chrom asked casually in the family meeting that had been called after Robin got away from his supposed fiancée.

"I…don't know," Robin said unsure of himself, "I can't remember her, but that doesn't mean much I'm afraid. She claims we were engaged a few months before what I can only assume to be Grima leveled our home town."

"And how did she survive?" Chrom raised his brow.

"She claims she was on a trip at the time. When she came back…the village was gone. She went into depression afterwards until she heard rumors of a famous tactician matching my description."

"Still, we can't be sure," Sumia spoke up eyeing her eerily silent daughter, "She could just be trying to take advantage of your amnesia."

"I've considered that as well, but she knows a lot about me. Stuff that would require intimate knowledge of me."

At that, Lucina pushed off the wall she had been leaning against and made for the door.

"Lucina?" Robin called, but he received no answer beside the harsh closing of the door.

* * *

Lucina grit her teeth in a mixture of anger, sorrow, and guilt. She wanted to call foul. She wanted to yell that she was an imposter, but the truth was…she did not know. The Robin from her world was not married to her knowledge, but things between the two worlds were not identical. Even then, that Robin did seem to carry a deep grief. Perhaps she had perished leaving him hurt.

Still, Lucina suddenly found herself potentially going against Robin's rightful lover. What right did she have to be with him with _her_ there? It was not fair! She had finally found love, finally allowed herself to get comfortable, she was finally happy! Why was she destined to never have those things?

As much as it pained her though, she would have to step aside. She would not stand between them if it was what Robin wanted.

Robin stared into the fireplace in his office. It had been several days since Rebecca had shown up. He had decided to get to know her. She was a charming girl to be sure, but…Robin sighed.

Lucina had also made herself scarce as of late, and Robin could imagine why. She believed that she was stealing him from his rightful lover or something. She had not told him as much, but it was not hard to figure out.

Robin looked back at the sound of the door creaking open, "Thought I might find you here," Chrom came and took a seat next to his friend, "Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?"

Robin briefly grinned at the callback, but then went back stern, "She's a nice girl. Funny, nice, and generally pleasant."

"I take it you're referring to our guest."

"I am," Robin nodded not taking his eyes off the fire.

"But?" Chrom goaded.

"She's not Lucina."

"True," Chrom looked forward as well, "So what's the issue?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings. In most situations, I probably would fall for her, but…"

"This isn't one of those situations."

"Right," Robin sighed, "I don't want to hurt her, but my heart belongs to Lucina."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I think you already know what you have to do."

Robin sighed again, "I suppose I do."

Chrom patted his friend on the shoulder, "You'll do fine."

Robin stared at the fireplace for a few more minutes after his friend left before putting it out. He needed some rest. He had a busy day coming.

* * *

The next day, Robin sat down with Rebecca. She was all smiles, clearly happy to be spending time with him. She seemed confident that they would be living a life together, and now Robin had to destroy that dream.

"Rebecca," He stopped her excited going ons about their future life which was never to come, "You are a wonderful woman; you are charming and beautiful," She beamed at him but he did not return the expression, "But my heart belongs to someone else."

"What? B-but we were engaged!"

"I know, but I don't remember that, and I've experienced a lot since then. More importantly though, I met someone else. In most situations, I probably would have fallen for you again, but…I love her, and I can't stop that nor would I want to."

"I-I see," The woman looked down in dejection.

"H-hey!" Robin tried to salvage the situation, "I'm sorry. I am, but maybe we could still be friends. I'm sure you're in need of work and I can pull some strings."

"Thank you," She gave a hollow smile, "But I don't think this other woman would appreciate it, and I don't think I could bear it."

"I-I see," Robin said unsure of what to do, "I'm sorry."

Rebecca's smile became slightly more genuine, "You've always been so sweet, Robin. This other woman is lucky indeed. Cherish her, okay?"

"I will," Robin nodded slowly.

"Now go," Rebecca sniffled, "Go to her."

"I…" Robin hesitated, but her eyes made it clear she wanted to be alone, "Thank you."

Rebecca watched him leave and made sure he was far enough away before she let a single tear fall, "You had better take care of him, whoever you are."

* * *

Robin finally found Lucina off in some neglected part of the courtyard far away from prying eyes. She looked so lonesome it hurt. He hated knowing that his hesitation had hurt her so much and he vowed to make it better.

"Lucina," Robin called out.

"Robin," She looked up from the flower she had been twirling in her hands, "I didn't expect you to be out here."

"Where else would I want to be?" He came to sit down beside her.

"With your fiancée?" She looked back to her flower letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"She is a lovely woman, but not the one I love. I love you, Lucina."

"But…I am an interloper. You should be with her."

"I don't want to be with her," Robin reached out a hand to Lucina's cheek, "You're the one I love, and I thought we had put this interloper nonsense to rest."

"I had for the most part, but then I was confronted by the idea that you had another lover that I was taking you from and it came rushing back."

"Rest assured that will never happen. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it; I didn't want to hurt her either, but it's done. I have eyes only for you, Lucina. If you'd still have me."

Lucina hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"I am," Robin dug into his pockets, "In fact, I was hoping to make it more official." Lucina gasped as Robin held out a ring and got on his knees.

"Y-you mean…I would love to!" She practically leapt into his arms.

"I'm glad to hear it. Good to know I didn't carry that ring around for a month for nothing."

"Wait," Lucina pulled away, "A month?"

"Yeah," Robin awkwardly rubbed his neck, "I was building up the courage to ask. A bit silly, huh?"

"I think it's kind of sweet actually."

"Good," Robin sighed, "I look forward to our future together."

"As do I," Lucina smiled, "As do I."

 **A/N: Ah, a cheesy end. Anywho, think of this as a teaser to help tide you over. I have a larger story I plan to do in addition to my restoration initiative. In addition to simply restoring my old stories, I plan to edit them beforehand. Some may receive minor changes, I may even add in an extra chapter or two to some, and at least one will likely receive a major if not complete rewrite. So, what do you people want to see back first?**


	24. Prize

"They've been in there a while," Robin paced back and forth nervously.

"Robin, relax," Chrom spoke from his chair watching his friend continue to freak out for perhaps the ninth hour strraight.

"Relax?" Robin looked at Chrom like he had lost his mind, "Sumia was done in less than two hours! It's been nine!"

"Well, Sumia just had really smooth births."

"Great!" Robin threw his hands in the air, "Then it's probably my fault. Hard births could run in my family for all I know."

"Actually, Sumia was a bit of a special case for our family."

"Wonderful! Now she could be fighting both lineages!"

"Robin!" Chrom said sternly without raising his voice much, "Sit. Now."

Taken aback, Robin wordlessly agreed and sat in a chair to Chrom's right. All the while, his knees kept shaking as he struggled to reign in his nerves. Chrom sighed in response. It was exactly this kind of behavior that had gotten him kicked out no more than forty minutes into Lucina's labor.

However, looking to his left, he noticed that his granddaughter was uncharacteristically silent, and, unlike Robin, he felt compelled to console her. Part of being a grandfather he supposed.

"You okay there, kiddo?"

Morgan looked up seemingly surprised to hear someone addressing her, "I'm just…worried about mother." Her mother was strong, but Morgan had still heard groans of pain and even the occasional scream. It unsettled her to say the least.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine," Chrom smiled easily which did put Morgan at ease a bit.

Robin smiled slightly seeing the two, and, more importantly, having attention brought to his daughter brought him to his senses enough to calm himself down if just a little.

The day had started out just like any other as of late. Robin had helped a very pregnant Lucina get ready for the day. It had taken several "I'm pregnant, not crippled, Robin" talks before she relented to letting him dote on her, but she finally came around and started taking it easy.

Robin had noticed her not touching her breakfast though, "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. The hand on her belly did not help matters.

"The baby certainly has Morgan's energy," Lucina replied without looking up, "I'm not sure I slept more than two hours last night."

"I'm sorry," He sat down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"This is your fault you know," Lucina finally looked up to him.

"Really?" Robin grinned, "If I recall, you were the one who first brought up having a child."

"And you should have stopped my naivety," Lucina had a slight smirk too, but it was cut short by a groan, "I just hope it isn't much longer."

"According to Lissa, it could be any day now."

"I know, but I am getting a bit anxious. I would like to go ahead and–"

She stopped in her tracks suddenly causing Robin no small amount of concern, "Lucina?"

"I think it's time," She spoke with an eerie calm.

"Time? Time for the baby?" A slight nod was all he received in response, but it was enough to send him into a full panic, "Uh, here!" He guided her to the bed. "Stay here, and I'll be right back with Lissa, okay?"

"Yes, just hurry," She hissed in pain and Robin ran like he never had before. Even war had not gotten him to move so fast.

"Lissa!" Robin knocked on her door with a fervor rarely displayed by the tactician. He kept pounding until the door finally opened.

"What's going on?" Lissa yawned, "And why couldn't it wait?"

"Lucina! The baby! It's time!"

Lissa was suddenly fully awake, "What? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And so, a commotion began as word spread. They were eventually joined by Sumia and a couple other handmaidens, but Robin's anxiousness was not helping matters. It was not long before he was kicked out and told to wait outside with Chrom and Morgan.

That had been over eight hours ago, and Robin was clearly still very anxious. The majority of his anxiety came from concerns over their safety, but he was also…excited. Excited and somewhat afraid of having a baby to look after. Yes, they had Morgan, but that was different. This time, they were starting from the beginning. It was both exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

"Phew," All three heads turned to the door, "Well, the baby certainly got Lucina's stubbornness."

"Are they okay?" Robin ran up to her.

"Relax, they're both fine. They're inside," Lissa stepped aside and let him run on through.

Inside, Robin saw Lucina sitting in bed clearly exhausted but also wearing an expression of pure elation as she looked into the bundle in her arms. Sumia was the first to notice his presence and soon excused herself as Robin approached the bedside.

"She has your nose," Lucina noted as he climbed up onto the bed with them.

"'She?'" Robin asked to which she nodded. He then looked back to his daughter, "And she has her mother's eyes."

"She's beautiful," Lucina looked adoringly into the baby's face.

"Just like her mother," Robin put his arm around her and held her close for several minutes.

"Mom? Dad?" Came a voice from their door after a while.

"Morgan," Lucina smiled, "Come say hello to your baby sister."

Morgan slowly walked up to them, "Aww, she's so adorable!"

"Just like you two. She even has her mother's eyes."

"Wait," Morgan looked at her father to make sure he was not joking since she was asleep and therefore she could not check herself, "She has blue eyes?"

"Yes," Robin smiled looking at the girls that made his life worthwhile, "Your future is your own. She proves it."

"Wow," Morgan stared at her little sister in wonder. Meanwhile, Lucina started to doze off herself. Seeing that, Robin carefully took the bundle from her arms.

"Rest now. We'll still be here when you wake up."

Lucina was too drowsy to protest and quickly snuggled up against Robin's arm. She was asleep within seconds. Robin too, had a hard time resisting the urge to sleep with the serenity in the room now. He knew it would not always be that way, but for now, he would enjoy it with his family.

 **A/N: And here is the prize for the tournament winner. I, uh, I'm not exactly sure what he goes by here if he even has an account, but on Discord he's known as Sen. Won using mostly if not entirely Chrom.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering as the significance of the baby having blue eyes, Morgan has brown. Sometimes I take liberties and give Morgan blue eyes anyways, so here's the clarification.**


	25. Winter Festival

"Come ooooooon! Where is he? We're going to be late at this rate."

While Robin did not voice it like Lissa did, he too was starting to get anxious. Chrom was taking his sweet time arriving at the gate. They were the last to leave for the party as they had a surprise for the other Shepherds, and they did not want to give it away prematurely. However, if Chrom did not show soon, they could very well be late.

"I'm here!" Chrom came running up in his red version of his normal attire. Complete with a fun little hat that Lissa talked him into wearing, "I'm here. This thing is really heavy," Chrom referred to the bag of gifts slung over his shoulder.

"Do you want Robin to carry it?" Lissa mocked.

"I'm fine," Chrom readjusted the sack on his shoulder, "Now, come on!" Suddenly Chrom was in a hurry as he led the way through town.

It was surprisingly sparse around that part of Ylisstol on that cold winter night with most of the population celebrating either in private homes or public establishments. However, the trio were taking a shortcut and therefor bypassing most of the people.

Chrom was leading the pack with his sack of gifts over his shoulder when Lissa tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh, Chrom, this doesn't look like the best neighborhood."

"Don't worry so much," Chrom dismissed her, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"I don't know, Chrom," Robin spoke up, "I feel like we're being watched."

"You should listen to em," Came a gruff voice from the shadows as several less than scrupulous looking men appeared from alleys.

"See?" Lissa put her hands on her hips as she addressed her brother, "I told you!"

"Now's not the time!"

The apparent leader of the ruffians laughed, "Stupid nobles. Now hand over all your goodies and we might let you out of here with your pretty faces."

Chrom sighed, "Look, we're in a hurry, so if we could just skip this and just move on, that'd be great."

"I don't think you're in any place to be talking," He gave a signal and two thugs rushed Chrom. Chrom's face immediately snapped into a serious expression as he pulled back the sack of gifts and smacked the two of them with the large bag. The two were knocked unconscious by the blow.

This served to enrage the leader, "What are you all waiting for?" With that, they were soon rushed, but Chrom jumped into the fray wielding the sack of gifts like a weapon as if it were perfectly normal.

One made the mistake of thinking Lissa would be easy prey and went for her. Unfortunately for him, she bopped him over the head with her very hard, very metal bell. He was also knocked out cold.

Robin, however, had no such bludgeoning apparatus, but he spotted a small festively decorated tree in front of a store and picked it up. The thugs gave pause as he brandished his new weapon, giving him the opening he needed to thwack them both upside the head.

Despite being one of the most unusual battles they had ever partaken in, they quickly proved too much for the ruffians even with such unconventional weaponry.

"Well," Chrom sat the sack down as the brigands fled, "That was inconvenient. I'll have to send the guards out here to take care of them later, but better us than some defenseless citizens."

"More than that," Lissa turned to her brother, "We're definitely late now! And I dented my bell!"

"Well," Robin reached for the sack, "Let's get moving then." However, he did not go anywhere as he hefted at the bag, but it did not budge. "Chrom, what's in this thing?"

"Just presents," He picked it up and hefted it over his shoulder like it was nothing. While Robin stared in disbelief, he finally noticed something around the Exalt's hip.

"Is that…Falchion?"

"Huh?" Chrom looked puzzled, "Yeah. So?"

Robin slapped his hand to his face, "You mean to tell me that you had an _actual_ weapon this whole time and you still used the sack to beat them into submission?"

"I couldn't just leave the presents unattended, now could I?"

"And why do you even have that after all the grief you gave me for bringing weapons to the spring festival!?"

"I thought it might be prudent after what happened then."

"But…you…and the bag," Robin breathed deep, "Whatever. Let's just get to the party before they send out a search party."

The other two agreed, and they were soon at the barracks without further incident.

"There you are," Sumia greeted them as they approached, "I was starting to worry."

"No need," Chrom smiled hefting the sack from off his shoulder, "We come bearing gifts!"

That certainly got the Shepherds' attention, and they all huddled inside. All, except for two. Lucina stayed behind and greeted Robin. She wore a red outfit – with matching hat – along with green leggings and pointy red shoes with fluffy white orbs on each shoe. All in all, it was relatively tame for Lucina.

"Mother was not the only one starting to worry."

"Sorry," Robin apologized, but she chastely kissed him on the cheek.

"It's fine." She then noticed the small tree in Robin's hand, "Um, Robin, why do you have a tree?"

"Huh?" He looked down realizing he still had his "weapon" from earlier while also making a mental not to pay the owner back for the tree, "Oh, right. That's a bit of a story. I'm sure you'll hear all about it. Before that," Robin shuffled around in his coat pulling out a box, "I got you something."

"That's sweet, but you did not have to," Lucina said as she looked at the box now in her hand.

"I think I did," Robin smiled, "Open it."

She did as he asked and gasped in surprise upon seeing the box's contents, "See? It would have been kind of tacky to propose without a ring." When she looked back at him, he was on his knees, "So…will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!" She pulled him up into a tight hug, "Only in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would ever find love. Thank you, Robin. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Well, it's not entirely selfless. I rather enjoy the arrangement as well."

Both smiled stupidly at each other until their concentration was broken by a loud commotion from the barracks.

"What do you mean you used it as weapon!?"

"No wonder everything's crushed!"

"Did you throw it off a cliff while you were at it?"

Lucina looked perplexed, but Robin just sighed, "Perhaps we should wait out here for a bit."

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! Also, I will likely have my time absorbed by another game, but rest assured that Inherited Burden will not be abandoned.**


	26. This is a bit odd

The Shepherds lined up in the Feroxi Arena. Robin was wondering how exactly they had ended up in this scenario. Then Chrom stepped up to the front and he remembered. A diplomat, their fearless leader was not. He was new to this group, but the rest seemed used to this kind of behavior. Robin fell into a ready stance himself. It seemed he would just have to adjust too.

"Everyone ready?" Chrom asked the assembled Shepherds. Lissa cheered with her staff held high, Frederick gave a calm confirmation, Stahl gave a nod from atop his horse, and Sumia gave an uneasy confirmation which got an easy smile from the captain before he was back to business.

"So, Robin, what do you think?"

"I think we should have at least asked the West Khan first."

"I meant about the battle," Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Fairly standard fare. Frederick and I can handle the knights, you and Sumia can take care of the cavalry while Lissa stays back and tends to any wounds. Though, I can't get a good look at their leader. I don't know what to expect from that one."

"Hmm," Chrom rubbed his chin looking at the shadowy figure, "No matter. I'll deal with them when the time comes." Before Robin could recommend caution, Chrom strode out further and brandished his blade. Robin, meanwhile, sighed. It was amazing he had not gotten himself killed before now. Something he largely accredited to Frederick. Perhaps his over protectiveness was more understandable than he initially thought.

As Chrom approached, the other leader did the same, stepping into the light in the process. Lissa gasped, "Chrom! That's..."

"I see," Chrom narrowed his eyes, "You! You saved my sister, and for that, you have my gratitude, but I have a lot on the line here." There was no response, "So, that's how it is? Very well, our swords shall do the talking."

At those words, the mysterious figure from the forest brandished their sword as well, but Chrom seemed taken aback by it, "That sword. Where did you get that? There's no way…" Robin looked a bit confused. Yes, the stranger's sword did look a lot like Chrom's with the exception of a blue gem in the hilt where Chrom's held but air. The odd part being, Robin had been told the sword was one of a kind. Perhaps it was a forgery and that explained the addition of the gem?

Chrom, however, darted off headlong to challenge the stranger. Robin resisted the urge to face palm at that moment. One of these days, his recklessness might end up getting someone hurt.

Still, the prince held his own rather well. The two seemed evenly matched as the duel suddenly stopped when the stranger returned behind enemy lines. This left Chrom to fall back as well.

"Back with us?" Robin asked though the prince was a bit preoccupied, "Uh, Chrom?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes, I'm with you."

"Good," Robin replied, "Because they're coming for us."

Just as Robin had said, the other team was advancing. Fortunately, Robin's strategy, as simple as it was, was enough to take them down with little trouble. Soon, all that remained was the mysterious stranger.

"Everyone stand back," Chrom stepped forward again, "I'll handle this."

"Milord," Frederick eyed the stranger suspiciously from atop his armored steed, "That may not be advisable."

"I got to go with him on this one," Robin agreed. He could not be entirely certain, but it seemed like that person was holding back previously.

His concerns fell on deaf ears though, as Chrom charged forward without a second thought into a duel that was just as heated as the one beforehand. This masked stranger could match him almost move for move. It was astounding in all honesty. However, Robin noticed that this person lacked Chrom's raw strength. They would tremble slightly when blocking a strong blow. That, combined with their slimmer build, had Robin surmise that a swifter style would suite them better, but given how good they were using a style ill-suited to them, he marveled at what they could do if using a proper style.

However, the duel came to an abrupt end when Chrom managed to land the slightest of blows on her left arm. It was barely a scratch, but the stranger went down grasping the cut in what looked to be agony.

"Woah, are you alright?" Chrom immediately stopped and Robin briefly considered that it might be trap. One look at Frederick's expression said that he was thinking the same thing, but no trap came.

"I-I yield," The stranger said through gritted teeth. Before anyone could try to help, they quickly grabbed their sword and left still clutching the cut.

"That…was weird," Lissa walked up to her brother.

"I'll say."

"Perhaps this 'Marth' has a really low pain tolerance?" Lissa offered.

"Maybe," Chrom said slowly before his attention was stolen by a very loud and very happy East Khan. However, Robin eyed the retreating figure for a bit longer, not quite buying Lissa's potential explanation.

* * *

Lucina leaned against a tree and flung off her mask once she deemed herself to be a safe distance from the arena. The mask was uncomfortable in the best of circumstances, but at that moment, she did not want to deal with it.

She removed the pressure from her cut. Still bleeding. Of course. She pulled out a vulnerary and applied it carefully to the cut. As bleeding finally stopped, she slid down the tree slowly until she was sitting in the snow. Her mind flashed back to when she was young and had accidentally cut herself with Falchion.

 _"You must be careful around this blade," Her mother spoke while tending to the cut, "For while it can be a mighty tool, it is also quite dangerous to us."_

 _Lucina sniffled and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, mommy."_

 _Her mother lifted her chin up, "There is no reason to apologize. You simply made a mistake," Her mother picked up the blade and handed it back to her daughter, "You walk an interesting line between worlds, but I have faith that you will succeed in whatever you set your mind to."_

"I will succeed, mother," Lucina whispered. She quickly fixed her hair back and re-donned the mask. She then adjusted her hair to make sure her pointed ears were covered before setting back out on her path.

 **A/N: Yep, this is a bit odd. I'm not even sure anyone's ever paired her with Chrom. Now, if this isn't hated, I may make this a full story one day…and by one day I mean after Inherited Burden. Then I can do some dragon Lucina stuff and Morgan…well, Morgan should be quite OP.**


	27. Relationship

Lucina awoke suddenly. As she regained her bearings, she looked around the warm room cautiously assuring herself that it was real. That had become her morning routine any time they were together as it seemed too good to be true - especially on nights plagued by nightmares which were often more realistic to her than the cozy reality she found herself in.

Looking to her right, she smiled at the sight of those familiar wide shoulders and the gentle rise and fall of her husband's sleeping form. Her husband. It had started so simply. Simple curiosity she had called it when she met him after the war with Plegia. Perhaps it had always been more.

The first few meetings had been innocent enough, although the mere fact that she met him more than once should have alerted her that there was an issue, but she rationalized it away. At first, she remained aloof; she never let him get a good look at her face, yet he did not seem to mind. He was a perfect gentleman who respected her wish for privacy despite having sought him out.

However, their short interactions soon turned to long conversations, sometimes with dinner. It took several trips to increasingly fancy restaurants before she even acknowledged what they were doing. Courting. Whether he had realized at first what was happening, she was not sure, but he was never pushy.

No, he always put her first. It was something she started to realize when he presented her with a beautiful dress after she had mentioned that she was uncomfortable with how she was dressed in such high class settings. She had attempted to refuse the gift stating that it was much too expensive, but he would have none of it. She wanted to be able to return the gesture, but she really lacked the funds to reciprocate. It was a trend which would continue.

She never felt like she gave as much as he did. Even by that point she had yet to look him clear in the eyes, but he did not seem to mind. That may have bothered her even further. Eventually, she came to make a hard decision.

There was a spell that Naga had granted her before departing her world. It would allow her to hide her brand. It could be undone, but not reapplied afterwards. It was a one-time deal. It had been her intent to use it once she was sure that Grima would not return so that she could disappear more easily, but that was not how she ended up using it. Once it was done, she felt partly guilty for hiding her heritage, but the first time she looked him in the eyes, she suddenly stopped worrying.

After that, they got even closer, and before she knew it, Lucina had rationalized her way right into marriage. While she was somewhat uncertain of her decision initially, their private little wedding far away from the capital was the happiest day of her life.

Now, here she was in their own bedroom of a small house which Robin had commissioned. He did not like the idea of being forced to have secret rendezvouses with his wife in various inns no matter how high class. So, he had asked Chrom for a loan which, of course, Chrom turned into a gift citing that whatever Robin needed the money for, he trusted his friend and that he deserved it after his help in the war. Robin would have preferred to provide it himself, but Lucina found it rather fitting that Chrom had unwittingly provided her with a belated wedding gift.

However, as Lucina looked at the secluded home where she and Robin were actually allowed to act like a proper couple without fear of someone they knew spotting them – it was still not common knowledge that the grandmaster of Ylisse was married. The house reminded her of how much more Robin had given compared to her, and not just when it came to money.

He had shared almost everything with her. His insecurities, his worries, his hopes, everything. Comparatively, she had told him very little. He did not know of her past or her mission, nor had she told him about her identity. Would he even have pursued her had he known?

Could she really start a family with a man who did not know her? And the idea of a family was certainly floating about even if not specifically mentioned. Their guest room was decorated as nothing more than a plain room for guests to sleep in, and he made no push to start a family. Still, it was a guest room in a house few knew about. He had been thinking ahead not knowing Lucina's stance on the issue. Truth be told, she was not sure herself.

Then there was the matter of the upcoming war. Robin would be needed to fight the Valmese, and at this point, Lucina did not like the idea of him going to war without her. She did not like the idea of leaving a child behind while they went off to war. That was still a while a way as far as she knew though.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of her husband stirring. He rolled over and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Lucina smiled back, but Robin's smile faded.

"Something's bothering you."

Lucina looked at her nightgown and played with the hem nervously. He could still read her really well despite how little he knew.

"Do not concern yourself," Lucina tried to avoid the issue.

"Nonsense. I promised to be there for you. Whatever is bothering you."

Lucina sighed, "I…I feel like I'm not giving as much in this relationship as you."

"Nonsense!" Robin started, but Lucina stopped him.

"You've held nothing back, but there is so much that I have not told you. What if what I haven't told you could…make you stop loving me?"

"Not possible," Robin responded.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what kind of person you are. I know that you would never do anything that could make me stop loving you."

"Still, I think you deserve to know some things."

"You don't have to."

"I know," Lucina smiled softly, "I know, but if we're to start a family, I think you should know. I trust you enough."

"A-a family?" Robin's face went red.

"Yes," Lucina slid closer to her husband, "A family." After all, she did not expect Valm to come for quite some time, and she did not want to put her life on hold until then.

 **A/N: Just a short little thing. Hopefully it can tide some of you over until my next main chapter.**

 **And, yay, Joker releases tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to contain myself.**


End file.
